Is it Fate, my Destiny?
by Crocodile de Pacotille
Summary: Voldemort est de retour, la guerre menace d'éclater. Entre tourments, amours, amitié et rivalité, laissez-vous embarquer avec Loïc et Tillia dans ce monde magique. R&R !
1. Prologue

**Is it Fate, my Destiny?**

_***Un tome 5, dont j'avais commencé l'écriture après la lecture du tome 4, faute d'avoir la suite à lire. Maintenant que les 7 tomes sont sortis, ce tome 5 ne ressemble en rien à celui de JKR, mais j'ai malgré tout envie de le continuer. Toute l'histoire est prête, ne manque "juste" qu'à l'écrire. Surtout que mon histoire est un peu particulière, dans le sens où j'ai intégré mes propres personnages issus de mon imagination fertile dans l'univers merveilleux de Harry Potter. Une sorte de crossover, mais dont le deuxième univers serait totalement inconnu de tous. Ne vous reste qu'à découvrir, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez.***_

**Prologue.**

Quelque part, au coin d'une rue.

Un petit garçon, pas plus haut que trois pommes, s'agenouilla auprès d'une petite fille, gisant sur son séant, et pleurant à chaudes larmes. Tous deux ne devaient pas avoir plus de cinq ans et ne se connaissaient point, mais le destin avait fait que leurs vies semblaient déjà toutes tracées. Quelqu'un là-haut, se chargeait de distribuer les rôles. Ce vieux barbu, menant une vie d'ermite au sommet de sa montagne. Ce vieillard qui noircit inlassablement d'épais grimoires de fatalité et de déterminisme.

Tout ce qui arrive, il l'écrit. Et tout ce qu'il écrit, arrive. Tout était prévu. Sauf peut-être leur rencontre…

- Pourquoi tu pleures? Tu t'es fait mal? demanda le petit garçon en s'agenouillant.

- Je... Je me suis fait mal à... à la jambe... gémit la petite fille entre deux sanglots.

Le petit garçon regarda sa jambe et vit une écorchure au niveau du genou. La petite fille s'était remise à pleurer.

- Pleure pas, c'est rien!

Voyant que la petite fille redoublait ses pleurs de plus belle, il se tut, se demandant ce qu'il pouvait faire.

- Tiens, dit-t-il en sortant un chocogrenouille de sa poche.

Il lui tendit la friandise. La petite fille s'arrêta de pleurer et considéra ce qu'il tenait dans sa main.

- C'est quoi ? C'est bon ?

- Bien sûr, dit-il avec un demi-sourire.

Elle hésita, puis le prit dans sa main. Le petit garçon lui fit un grand sourire et elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour.

- Tu veux jouer avec moi? lui proposa le petit garçon.

- D'accord, répondit la petite fille, souriante.


	2. Tillia

**Chapitre 01 **

**Tillia.**

_Quelques années plus tard..._

- A tout à l'heure Maman !

Loïc s'apprêtait à sortir lorsqu'une voix grave le coupa dans son élan.

- Ne me dis pas que tu vas encore voir cette orpheline moldue.

Sa mère se tenait derrière lui, l'air relativement mécontente.

- Je ne comprends vraiment pas ce que tu lui trouves, enchaîna-t-elle avant qu'il ne pousse la porte.

Loïc poussa un soupir faussement impatient.

- Maman, tu as rencontré Tillia plusieurs fois, je m'entends très bien avec elle, et je la considère comme ma meilleure amie, ça fait bientôt quatre ans qu'on se connaît, c'est pas comme si j'allais me balader avec le premier venu. Et puis ça me fait du bien de voir d'autres personnes de mon âge qui ne font pas partie du clan, dit-il posément.

Son regard d'ébène soutenait celui de sa mère sans pour autant la défier, et dénotait d'une étonnante maturité pour son jeune âge. Sa mère céda. Elle cédait à chaque fois, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de placer son petit couplet, souligné d'un air réprobateur.

- En tout cas je te préviens, lança-t-elle, en le pointant du bout de sa baguette magique qu'elle tenait à la main. Soit de retour pour midi. Je te connais ! Tu sais ce que l'on a à faire cet après-midi alors soit à l'heure.

- Promis Maman ! cria Loïc, visiblement ravi.

Et il sortit. Il marcha tranquillement jusqu'à un énorme et sombre bâtiment quelques rues plus loin. Des lettres en fer forgé entrelacées formaient les mots: Orphelinat St James. Depuis quelques années, il avait appris à fréquenter cet endroit. Malgré les efforts déployés pour le rendre accueillant, Loïc ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver cet orphelinat assez glauque. Il reprit sa respiration puis poussa la porte. Le hall du bâtiment semblait désert.

- Bonjour Loïc ! fit une voix derrière lui.

- Bonjour Soeur Louise, répondit Loïc avec un grand sourire.

Il se retrouva face à une jeune personne vêtue de noir et de blanc au visage chaleureux. Soeur Louise était de loin la personne que Loïc préférait ici. Elle était toujours adorable et de bonne humeur. Mais aujourd'hui, elle semblait particulièrement tendue.

- Tu viens voir Tillia ? demanda-t-elle, mais son ton ressemblait plus à une affirmation qu'à une question.

- Comme d'habitude, Soeur Louise.

Le visage de Louise parut soudain inquiet.

- Je... Je ne pense pas que tu devrais la voir aujourd'hui... commença-t-elle.

- Quoi ? Il lui est arrivé quelque chose ? demanda précipitamment Loïc.

Sœur Louise paraissait visiblement très mal à l'aise.

- Il s'est encore passé quelque chose d'anormal, c'est ça, insista Loïc.

- Je... Je suis désolée Loïc, mais je ne peux rien te dire tant qu'on ne sait pas ce qui s'est passé... Mais tout ceci commence à devenir terrifiant !

- Je t'en prie Soeur Louise, dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé ! C'est vraiment en rapport avec Tillia ?

- Et bien... tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que Tillia s'est encore disputée avec les filles de son dortoir...

- Les trois pestes... fit sourdement Loïc en levant les yeux au ciel.

- ...et soudain, la chevelure de l'une d'entre elles a pris feu... Ses cris ont alerté les bonnes et elle a dû être conduite à l'hôpital.

- Et... Tillia ? demanda Loïc, de plus en plus inquiet pour son amie.

- Elle a fait une violente crise de nerfs, elle était hystérique, elle... elle t'appelait à l'aide... Les soeurs sont encore en train d'essayer de la calmer...

Soeur Louise fut coupée par une soeur qui traversait précipitamment le hall et qui l'interpella :

- Soeur Louise ! Enfin ! Dieu seul sait si on a besoin de vous ! La jeune Tillia s'est enfuie... et dans l'état où elle est, nous ferions mieux de la trouver sans tarder ! Et nous ne recevons pas de visites aujourd'hui, ajouta-t-elle froidement à l'adresse de Loïc. Rentrez chez vous !

Sur ce, elle le pressa vers la porte d'entrée et la referma derrière lui sans qu'il n'ait eu le temps d'ajouter un mot.

- Quelle amabilité, murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Loïc se retrouva seul au beau milieu du hall déserté. Il hésitait, ne sachant pas s'il devait rentrer sagement chez lui ou bien partir à la recherche de son amie, quand il eut une sensation étrange. Il ressentit une présence, il percevait l'aura de quelqu'un, bien qu'il n'ait aucune idée de comment cela pouvait-il lui arriver. Une aura à la fois douce et troublée, une sorte d'appel à l'aide... Loïc essaya de se concentrer pour savoir d'où venait cette présence. Lentement, il contourna le bâtiment et s'arrêta soudain : il percevait très nettement la présence, et celle-ci lui semblait familière. Il leva les yeux et vit que la fenêtre au-dessus de lui était ouverte. Avec la grâce d'une panthère, il grimpa à la gouttière et atterrit sans un bruit dans la pièce. Il regarda autour de lui et sut soudain d'où venait la présence. Loïc ouvrit la porte d'une armoire et y trouva sa meilleure amie en larmes, des frissons nerveux agitants tout son corps. Quand elle le vit, elle lui sauta au cou et enfouit son visage dans sa poitrine.

- Loïc... j'ai peur ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'arrive... aide-moi je t'en prie !

- Tillia, calme-toi, je suis là... ça va aller. Tout l'orphelinat est sans dessus dessous, tout le monde te cherche.

- Je ne veux plus rester ici ! s'écria Tillia. Allons-nous en, s'il te plaît Loïc !

- Tillia, tu sais que tu ne peux pas...

- Loïc je t'en prie ! Sortons d'ici !

Loïc soupira.

- Bon, viens avec moi, murmura-t-il en lui prenant la main.

Ils repassèrent par la fenêtre et s'éloignèrent discrètement du sinistre bâtiment. Loïc la mena jusqu'au bout de la rue où se trouvait un parc. Ils s'assirent derrière un arbre, à l'abri des regards indiscrets et Loïc prit sa meilleure amie dans ses bras. Celle-ci s'était calmée. Au bout d'un long moment où aucun des deux amis ne parla, Tillia murmura:

- Merci...

Loïc la regarda avec étonnement.

- Merci pour quoi?

- Je ne sais pas... Juste merci.

Loïc sourit et l'embrassa sur le front.

- Je ne veux plus jamais retourner là-bas, murmura Tillia. Plus jamais. Je n'en peux plus ! Je déteste cet endroit !

- Tillia... murmura Loïc.

Il ne trouvait rien à lui dire car il savait très bien pourquoi Tillia vivait à l'orphelinat, elle lui avait toujours tout confié. Elle n'avait jamais connu ses parents; à l'orphelinat, les soeurs lui avaient dit, quand elle fut en âge de comprendre, qu'elle avait été déposé dans cet orphelinat alors qu'elle n'était qu'un bébé par un jeune homme qui leur a dit "Elle s'appelle Tillia", et il était reparti aussi vite qu'il était venu. Personne n'avait la moindre idée de l'identité du jeune homme ou bien de ses parents. Aussi loin que pouvait remonter sa mémoire, Tillia n'avait jamais connu d'autre endroit, elle n'avait jamais vécu dans une autre chambre. Loïc avait bien dans l'idée de l'aider à mener son enquête pour retrouver ses parents, mais par où commencer ? Retrouver ce jeune homme qui l'a déposé ici ? C'était bien là la seule piste qu'ils avaient. Et lorsqu'il avait posé la question aux sœurs, aucune d'entre elles n'avaient pu lui apporter de réponse, ni même ne se souvenaient de la physionomie du jeune homme en question. Leur investigation était tombée à l'eau avant même d'avoir pu commencer quoi que ce soit. Loïc aurait aimé aider Tillia de tout son cœur, mais il ne savait pas du tout comment s'y prendre. Il se sentait impuissant face à sa détresse, bien que Tillia lui ait maintes fois assuré que son amitié la touchait énormément et y faisait beaucoup plus que ce qu'il voulait bien croire.

- Tillia... qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda-t-il doucement.

- Loïc... non, s'il te plaît ! Je ne veux plus y repenser...

Tillia avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle baissa la tête et se recroquevilla sur elle-même.

Le parc était désert. Seul le bruit du vent mugissant dans les branches des hauts chênes et le crissement des balançoires venaient troubler la scène.

- Tillia, tenta à nouveau Loïc. Je crois que je sais ce qu'il t'arrive et je peux sûrement t'aider.

Tillia ouvrit des yeux ronds.

- Comment ça ?

- Et bien... je me trompe peut-être mais…

Loïc prit une grande inspiration, comme prêt à révéler quelque chose qui allait bouleverser leur existence à jamais.

- Tillia, je crois que tu es comme moi.

Tillia regarda Loïc avec un étonnement non feint.

- Tu veux dire que... j'ai des pouvoirs magiques ?

Loïc acquiesça.

- Tu es sûr ?

- Je ne suis sûr de rien. Mais tout ce qui t'arrive… C'est trop gros pour être une coïncidence.

- Mais comment c'est possible ? Moi, une sorcière ?

- Je ne sais pas. Puisque tu ne sais rien sur tes parents, ils auraient très bien pu appartenir au monde des sorciers. Inconsciemment, ça nous paraissait normal et clair que tu sois moldue, mais nous n'avions jamais envisagé cette possibilité.

Tillia se redressa.

- Comme ta mère alors ?

- Pas forcément. Moi je descends d'une longue lignée de sorciers. Je pense que la lignée du clan Lee est quasiment pure - pour employer les mots de certains qui se croient au-dessus des autres. Mais ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde. C'est d'ailleurs loin d'être le cas de tout le monde. Par exemple, certaines personnes ont leurs deux parents moldus, et pourtant, elles ont des pouvoirs magiques.

Tillia devint pensive elle essayait de mettre ses idées au clair.

- Donc... reprit-elle au bout d'un moment. Tous les phénomènes étranges qui ont pu se produire autour de moi et que je ne m'expliquais pas... c'est de la magie ?

- Oui, j'en suis presque certain. D'ailleurs, est-ce que tu sais comment j'ai fait pour te retrouver aussi facilement alors que tout l'orphelinat te cherchait ? Est-ce que tu as ressenti quelque chose d'un peu étrange ?

Tillia secoua négativement la tête. Loïc posa sa main sur celle de Tillia, avec une telle intensité dans son regard que Tillia ne savait plus quoi dire.

- Tillia, j'ai ressenti ta présence. C'était comme... un appel télépathique. Je t'ai entendue appeler à l'aide, mais il n'y avait que moi qui t'entendais. Ca résonnait dans ma tête.

- Tu m'as entendu appeler à l'aide ? Mais... tu as entendu ce que je me disais à moi-même ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu te disais à toi-même ?

- Je... j'espérais que quelqu'un me trouve, murmura-t-elle. Enfin surtout que _toi_ tu me trouves…

- Et bien tu as réussi à m'envoyer un message télépathique sans le savoir, lança Loïc, amusé.

Ils se regardèrent, tous deux interloqués. Loïc se sentait excité pour sa meilleure amie, et en même temps très inquiet. Son potentiel magique ne faisait aucun doute, mais il semblait également dépasser l'entendement. Loïc avait assez d'expérience dans le monde magique pour savoir qu'envoyer un message télépathique demandait un grand potentiel magique et une bonne maîtrise de ses propres pouvoirs. Comment ne s'en était-il pas rendu compte plus tôt ?

- Tillia, ma belle, plus de doute : tu as des pouvoirs magiques.

- Mais tu en es sûr ?

- A cent pour cent, aucun doute, et j'ai d'ailleurs une idée pour te le montrer… Viens, il ne faut pas que nous soyons vus.

Loïc se leva et entraîna Tillia dans le petit bois qui bordait le parc où ils se trouvaient. Une fois sûrs qu'ils n'allaient pas être dérangés, Loïc se tourna vers Tillia.

- Bon, voilà ce que l'on va faire : Je vais faire apparaître mon sabre magique et tu vas le tenir en même temps que moi. Il est très sensible aux vibrations magiques d'une personne. Ce n'est pas le glaive sacré du clan mais c'est mieux que rien.

Tillia s'écarta un peu tandis que Loïc sortait de sa poche une petite sphère transparente étrangement brillante. Elle adorait voir Loïc faire apparaître son sabre. Pour un garçon de neuf ans, un tel objet pouvait se révéler très dangereux, mais Loïc appartenait à une famille de puissants sorciers, et il avait dû apprendre très tôt à manier toutes sortes d'objets tranchants en parallèle de ses pouvoirs magiques. Tillia savait que le clan le faisait travailler très dur afin de "toujours repousser ses limites pour devenir le meilleur", selon la devise de la famille Lee. Au début, Tillia avait peur pour lui car il revenait souvent blessé des entraînements mais la mère de Loïc lui avait expliqué que les blessures physiques n'étaient que des blessures superficielles que l'on pouvait facilement faire disparaître grâce à la magie. La mère de Loïc était une puissante sorcière et une femme autoritaire, aussi, Tillia n'avait pas insisté.

Loïc tendit sa main et la petite sphère se mit à léviter à quelques centimètres au-dessus de sa paume et prit une teinte bleutée, presque blanche, comme irréelle. Quelques secondes plus tard, un sabre se trouvait à la place de la sphère. Loïc le saisit et fit signe à Tillia d'approcher.

- Tu me fais peur parfois Loïc... lui avoua-t-elle.

Loïc regarda sa meilleure amie avec amusement.

- Je te fais peur, moi ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire.

- Pas peur mais... je ne sais pas... tu es si puissant, la magie m'impressionne, tes pouvoirs...

- Avoir des pouvoirs magiques ne signifie pas forcément être puissant, dit sagement Loïc. Il faut savoir les maîtriser et s'en servir à bon escient. Mais pour l'instant, occupons-nous plutôt de _tes_ pouvoirs... Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien se passer. Tiens, mets-moi en face de moi, prends le sabre comme moi, avec tes deux mains et concentre-toi.

Tillia obtempéra. Elle tremblait légèrement mais essaya de se concentrer du mieux qu'elle le put. Loïc fit de même. Pendant un long moment, rien ne se produisit. Mais petit à petit, une sensation étrange se répandit dans le corps de Loïc. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit avec effarement que Tillia était enveloppée d'un halo blanc aveuglant. Le sabre se mit à vibrer dangereusement, et soudain, il leur échappa des mains à la vitesse d'un boulet de canon. Comme attiré par un aimant, il alla se figer dans un arbre plus loin.

Tillia ouvrit les yeux et poussa un cri quand le sabre leur échappa des mains. Loïc était stupéfait.

- Ca alors... murmurait-il. C'est franchement incroyable…

- Loïc... que s'est-il passé ? demanda Tillia.

Loïc s'aperçut qu'elle tremblait un peu. Il la prit dans ses bras et écarta ses longues mèches noires bouclées de son visage.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? s'écria Tillia d'une voix suraiguë.

- Ca veut dire ma puce, que tu as un grand potentiel magique bien caché au fond de toi, répondit Loïc avec un grand sourire.

- Mais... qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? demanda Tillia.

Loïc semblait réfléchir.

- Et bien... comment t'expliquer simplement... Lors des réunions du clan, une fois par an, les plus jeunes sont soumis au test du Glaive Sacré, c'est à dire que le Glaive teste leur potentiel magique pour déterminer s'ils deviennent plus forts au fil des années. Le Glaive se met à vibrer et t'échappe des mains selon ton potentiel et si tu as développé tes pouvoirs. On a pu réaliser la même expérience avec mon sabre car il est assez sensible aux vibrations magiques mais il est moins puissant, donc, il t'a échappé des mains plus facilement... mais...

- Mais quoi... Loïc, explique-moi ! implora-t-elle, plongeant son regard dans celui de son ami, qui cherchait ses mots.

- Echapper les Glaive Sacré est une chose rare, lâcha-t-il. Peu y arrive. J'ai enfin réussi à l'échapper l'année dernière, mais il est retombé quasiment à mes pieds. Et même si mon sabre n'a pas le potentiel magique du Glaive sacré, tu as vu à quelle vitesse il t'a échappé des mains ? Ton potentiel magique doit être très élevé !

Le visage jusqu'alors effrayé de Tillia laissa place à un sourire.

- Tu es certain de cela? demanda-t-elle, comme pleine d'espoir.

- Quasi certain ma p'tite princesse ! répondit Loïc en l'embrassant sur la joue.

Tillia se blottit contre son meilleur ami qui la serra instinctivement dans ses bras. Il s'aperçut que les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues.

- Tillia...?

- Ca... ça me fait tout de même un peu peur de découvrir que j'ai des pouvoirs magiques, renifla-t-elle. C'est vraiment nouveau pour moi, mais maintenant, je suis rassurée de savoir qu'il y a une explication à tout ce qu'il m'arrive... Je ne suis pas folle...

- Bien sûr que non, tu n'es pas folle, répondit Loïc un peu brusquement. Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça?

Tillia baissa les yeux, gênée.

- A l'orphelinat, tout le monde me traite comme si j'étais folle dangereuse...

- Même Soeur Louise?

- Oh non ! C'est bien la seule ! Elle est adorable avec moi... C'est vraiment la seule personne, à part toi, qui se soucie de moi sur cette Terre.

- Ne dit pas ça ma puce... Et puis... même si tes parents ne sont plus là, je suis sûr qu'ils aimeraient te dire qu'ils t'aiment et qu'ils veillent sur toi...

Tillia sourit faiblement et l'embrassa sur la joue.

- Tu es adorable...

- Mais non... répondit-il, visiblement gêné. Bon... maintenant, il va falloir percer le mystère de tes pouvoirs pour les maîtriser. Je te jure que je vais t'aider.

- Mais ça va te prendre du temps ! Et tes entraînements?

- J'ai bien du temps pour qu'on se voie tous les jours, j'aurai donc le temps de t'entraîner. Tu sais, une fois que tu maîtriseras tes pouvoirs, il ne se passera plus rien d'anormal à l'orphelinat.

Le visage de Tillia se rembrunit.

- Je ne veux pas retourner à l'orphelinat, ils vont encore tous s'écarter comme si j'étais contagieuse... et si jamais mes pouvoirs se manifestent encore?

- Cela n'arrivera plus si tu les maîtrises justement. Tous les phénomènes étranges qui ont pu se produire, tout ça est arrivé à des moments où tu ressentais une forte émotion - la peur, la colère, la j... - enfin, dans ces moments-là.

Loïc avait failli dire "la joie" mais il s'était retenu à temps. Tillia n'avait jamais été heureuse dans sa vie, dont la majeure partie s'était déroulée à l'orphelinat. Elle n'avait aucun souvenir de la période où elle avait encore ses parents. Loïc sentit une vague d'émotion l'envahir et il serra Tillia dans ses bras.

- Loïc... que...

Mais il ne répondit pas. Tillia était sa meilleure amie et il ferait n'importe quoi pour elle. Il avait envie de la protéger, de l'aider à retrouver sa joie de vivre. Il ferait tout pour rendre sa vie plus douce et plus agréable. Elle ne méritait pas tout cela.

- Tillia... murmura-t-il d'une voix étouffée. Je t'assure qu'à partir de maintenant, tout ira pour le mieux. Plus personne ne te fera du mal, je te le promets.

Tillia regarda son ami et ses grands yeux d'émeraude laissèrent perler des larmes sur ses joues. Ne trouvant pas ses mots, submergée par l'émotion, elle le serra très fort dans ses bras.

- Je t'adore, murmura-t-elle.

- Oh la la ! fit Loïc en jetant un coup d'oeil à sa montre. Il faut que je rentre, je vais me faire tuer, viens vite, dépêche-toi !

Il prit Tillia par la main et se mit à courir. En arrivant chez lui, Loïc poussa prudemment la porte d'entrée. L'orage ne se fit pas attendre.

- Enfin te voilà ! rugit une voix.

Dans le couloir se tenait une femme assez mince au visage sec et autoritaire. Loïc lui ressemblait beaucoup : des cheveux noirs, la peau hâlée, et des yeux noirs comme l'ébène. Mais contrairement à Loïc qui avait un regard doux et profond, les yeux de sa mère semblaient lancer des éclairs en cet instant précis.

- Je peux savoir où tu étais? Je t'ai pourtant dit de rentrer à l'heure ce matin, tu savais que nous devions nous rendre à la réunion ! Nous sommes déjà en retard et tu ne peux pas transplaner ! Quand deviendras-tu responsable un peu ?

Loïc ne répondit rien. Sa mère le prit par le bras et l'entraîna dehors. Avant de sortir, elle se tourna vers Tillia :

- Désolé Tillia. Loïc a sûrement "oublié" de te dire que nous avions une réunion important cet après-midi. Tu devrais rentrer. Tu le verras plus tard.

Tillia lança un regard affolé à Loïc mais celui-ci lui fit signe que tout allait bien. Soudain, elle entendit la voix de Loïc tout proche.

- Ne rentre pas à l'orphelinat, attends-moi dans ma chambre, je reviens bientôt. Tu trouveras des clés dans le pot sur ta droite.

Elle regarda Loïc avec effarement : elle l'avait entendu parler aussi distinctement que s'il s'était trouvé à côté d'elle et il n'avait pas ouvert la bouche... La mère de Loïc, elle, semblait n'avoir rien remarqué. Tillia comprit alors quelque chose: Loïc venait de lui parler par télépathie ! Ce dernier lui fit un clin d'oeil et suivit sa mère hors de la maison.

Tillia monta à l'étage et entra dans la chambre de Loïc. Elle s'assit sur le lit et soupira, se sentant soudain complètement désemparée. Puis, ne sachant pas quoi faire en attendant Loïc, elle prit son ours en peluche préféré dans ses bras et s'allongea sur le lit. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle dormait.

Quand Loïc rentra seul quelques heures plus tard - sa mère était restée à la réunion - il trouva sa meilleure amie profondément endormie, un énorme ours en peluche dans ses bras. Loïc sourit et s'assit à côté d'elle. Tillia se réveilla quand elle sentit que quelqu'un lui avait pris la main. Elle ouvrit les yeux et fit un grand sourire à celui qui se tenait près d'elle.

- Awww... Loïc ! Je... ça fait longtemps que tu es là ?

- Non, à peine 5 minutes. Tu dormais drôlement bien, fit Loïc, attendri.

- Je sais pas pourquoi je me suis endormie... je n'étais pas fatiguée pourtant...

- Je sais pourquoi. Même si tu ne t'en rends pas compte, c'est très fatiguant de pratiquer la magie, surtout au début.

- Je sens que je vais avoir beaucoup de choses à apprendre, fit Tillia, visiblement découragée.

Loïc haussa les épaules.

- Franchement, je ne crois pas. Mais bon, on verra bien. Viens, ajouta-t-il. On va retourner à l'orphelinat et je te jure que tout va s'arranger. Je t'ai dit de rester tout à l'heure car je voulais t'accompagner pour rentrer. Ne t'inquiète pas, fais-moi confiance. On y va ?

Tillia hésitait.

- Loïc... je ne veux pas y aller. Ils vont tous me demander où j'étais passée depuis ce matin, et...

- Mais de toutes façons, coupa Loïc. Tu reviens dormir à la maison ce soir.

C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question. Le visage de Tillia s'éclaira.

- C'est vrai ?

- Bien sûr ! Je n'allais pas te laisser là-bas. On y va, on s'explique et on revient. D'accord ?

Tillia acquiesça. Ils sortirent et se dirigèrent vers l'orphelinat. Devant les grilles du grand et sombre bâtiment, Tillia hésita et agrippa le bras de Loïc avant d'entrer. Dès qu'ils poussèrent la porte, ils rencontrèrent Soeur Louise qui se précipita vers Tillia.

- Mon Dieu Tillia ! Où étais-tu passée ? Loïc, merci de l'avoir retrouvée ! Je me suis fait tellement de souci ! Dans l'état où tu étais ce matin...

- Je vais bien Soeur Louise, et tout ceci ne se reproduira plus.

Loïc regarda Tillia, étonné par l'aplomb dont elle venait de faire preuve.

- Mais oui, mais oui... fit Soeur Louise d'un air absent.

- Tillia est venue prendre quelques affaires, elle dort chez moi pendant quelques jours, intervint Loïc.

- Tu... tu es sûr que c'est bien prudent ? hésita Soeur Louise.

- Pourquoi ce ne serait pas prudent ? Tillia n'est ni malade, ni folle, ni dangereuse.

- Oh Loïc, je ne penserais jamais des choses pareilles ! Mais je veux dire... avec ce qui s'est passé ce matin...

- Ce n'était pas sa faute, coupa Loïc un peu sèchement. Si quelqu'un la cherche encore, dites-lui qu'elle va bien et qu'elle est chez moi. Viens Tillia, on y va.

Celle-ci, ravie d'écourter la discussion, se précipita à l'étage, peu après rejointe par Loïc. Pendant qu'elle rassemblait quelques affaires, Loïc lui fit remarquer :

- Dis donc ma puce, je n'aurai jamais pensé que tu puisses lui répondre aussi fermement. Juste avant d'entrer, tu étais toute troublée, et là, tu lui dis que tout vas bien et que cela ne se reproduira plus...

- Tu me l'as promis, pourquoi je ne te croirais pas ? répondit-elle.

Loïc resta bouche bée.

- Je... je vais faire de mon mieux pour t'aider… mais là, tout de suite, j'ai juste l'impression qu'une énorme responsabilité viens de me tomber dessus... Mais je te jure que je vais t'aider !

- Ne t'inquiète pas comme ça ! Je te fais confiance. Même si ça ne marche pas, je ne t'en voudrai pas.

- Mais bien sûr que si ça va marcher ! répondit fermement Loïc en esquissant un sourire.


	3. Bonnes Nouvelles

**Chapitre 02**

**Bonnes Nouvelles.**

L'un des grands avantages des histoires, c'est que le temps passe très vite quand il n'est marqué par aucun évènement notable.

Six mois étaient passés, et le quotidien de Loïc et Tillia était invariablement le même, la monotonie en moins. Ils avaient élu domicile dans le petit bois près du parc pour leurs entraînement quotidiens, mais passaient également beaucoup de temps dans la chambre de Loïc, lorsque sa mère n'était pas là - ce qui était souvent le cas.

Par une belle matinée d'été, Tillia sortait de l'orphelinat pour retrouver Loïc chez lui. Elle frappa à la porte mais personne ne répondit. Intriguée, elle poussa le battant et constata qu'il n'était pas fermé. Elle savait que la mère de Loïc n'était pas là, mais Loïc restait souvent seul chez lui, la plupart du temps pour s'entraîner. Elle entra.

Loïc et Tillia se connaissaient depuis quelques années maintenant, mais Tillia n'avait jamais vraiment eu l'occasion de visiter entièrement la demeure de son ami. La maison de Loïc était très grande et ressemblait, au premier abord, tout à fait à une maison moldue quelconque. Mais Tillia savait qu'il ne fallait pas s'y fier. L'intérieur de la maison regorgeait de passages dérobés, de salles masquées et de couloirs secrets. Une fois, en ouvrant une porte, elle s'était soudain retrouvée dans une prairie, avec de l'herbe haute et des coquelicots à perte de vue. C'est pourquoi elle ne se risqua pas à ouvrir toutes les portes qu'elle rencontrait sur son chemin.

- Mais où est-il passé? se demanda-t-elle.

Soudain, comme guidée par son instinct, elle se tourna vers un mur du couloir, somme toute peu différent des autres. Mais à peine eut-elle effleuré le mur du bout des doigts qu'un passage s'ouvrit, dévoilant une volée de marches en pierre étroites, rappelant fortement les sous-sols des châteaux forts du Moyen-Âge. Seules les premières dalles étaient visibles, le reste semblait s'enfoncer dans les ténèbres. Tillia, surmontant son appréhension, descendit une volée de marches et tendit l'oreille; il lui semblait percevoir des bruits étranges venant du bas. Elle sursauta quand le passage se referma derrière elle avec un CRACK sonore. Elle descendit encore quelques marches: l'escalier débouchait sur une immense salle dont le plafond était soutenu par d'énormes piliers de pierre sculptés. La pièce devait être magiquement insonorisée, car, à peine avait-elle mis un pied dans la salle, qu'elle n'eut pas le temps de s'abandonner à contemplation de la scène. Un vacarme assourdissant parvint à ses oreilles: des bruits de ferraille entrechoquée, suivis d'explosions et de roulement de tonnerre se propageaient dans la salle.

Tillia sentit soudain quelque chose la frôler. Elle poussa un cri et ferma les yeux. Quand elle les rouvrit, elle vit Loïc se précipiter vers elle, son sabre à la main. Mais avant qu'il n'ait atteint l'endroit où elle se tenait, un objet rond -semblable à une grosse boule de pétanque et certainement beaucoup plus lourde- se dirigea vers elle à une vitesse vertigineuse, en zigzaguant dans la pièce à la manière d'un cognard prêt à éjecter un joueur de son balai. Tillia recula, effrayée et mit ses mains devant elle en guise de protection. La boule arrivait à toute vitesse et était sur le point de la heurter de plein fouet, et Loïc était encore trop loin pour l'atteindre. Soudain, une lumière rose aveuglante sortit des mains de Tillia qu'elle tendait devant elle et pulvérisa la sphère. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu comprendre ce qui s'était passé, elle se sentit entraînée par Loïc qui la mena dans un coin de la pièce et ils s'accroupirent derrière un poteau, à l'abri des projectiles en tout genre. Loïc leva un bras à l'horizontale, poing fermé devant lui. Tillia remarqua qu'il était torse nu et qu'il portait deux bracelets étranges en cuir. Loïc fit pivoter son poing en un mouvement compliqué, puis croisa ses bras au niveau des bracelets. Comme par magie, le vacarme prit fin et tous les objets, obstacles et armes qui se trouvaient dans la pièce disparurent.

Loïc, d'ordinaire si calme et posé, agrippa Tillia par ses épaules et s'écria:

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ! Tu aurais pu te faire tuer !

- Loïc... lâche-moi, tu me fais mal !

Loïc s'aperçut qu'il la serrait un peu trop fort.

- Oh... excuse-moi... Mais je n'aurai jamais pensé que tu puisses descendre ici... D'ailleurs... ajouta-t-il après un instant de réflexion. _Comment_ as-tu fait pour descendre ici ? Seuls les membres du clan peuvent trouver cette salle !

Tillia le regarda, étonnée.

- Mais... j'ai juste touché le mur du couloir et le passage s'est ouvert...

- Tu m'impressionnes chaque jour un peu plus... murmura Loïc au bout d'un moment.

Il se leva et tendit sa main à Tillia pour qu'elle se relève.

- C'est une salle d'entraînement ? constata Tillia.

- Tout juste. Mais c'est extrêmement dangereux. J'ai cru que tu allais te faire percuter par un Jigg. La première fois que je m'en suis pris un dans le ventre, j'ai eu quatre côtes cassées...

- Un... quoi? demanda Tillia en fronçant les sourcils.

- Un Jigg. L'espèce de boule de pétanque que tu as failli voir de très près... D'ailleurs, après ton jet de lumière, il n'a pas fait long feu. Je vois que ça commence à aller mieux au niveau de tes pouvoirs...

- Mais c'était pas voulu ! Je n'ai rien contrôlé, c'est parti tout seul ! Et tu trouves que ça va mieux ?

- Tu ne contrôles encore rien pour le moment, mais ta concentration s'est améliorée, et tu arrives de te servir de tes pouvoirs seulement quand tu en as besoin... même si ce n'est pas forcément désiré. Depuis que tu sais te concentrer comme il faut, il ne t'arrive plus rien d'accidentel.

Tillia fit la moue.

- Tu oublies la fois où Célia Cooper s'est retrouvée avec les cheveux jaune fluo après m'avoir énervée...

- C'est vrai que tes accès de colère sont plutôt impressionnants, lança Loïc avec un grand sourire. Mais elle l'avait mérité, non? Bientôt, elle n'osera même plus te chercher. Peut-être qu'elle se décidera à changer de dortoir...

- Dis tout de suite que j'ai un sale caractère? lança Tillia, taquine.

- Non non, fit Loïc d'un air absent.

Tillia allait le taper sur l'épaule mais elle retint son geste quand elle vit l'état de son bras : deux longues estafilades parcouraient son épaule et sa joue, et il était plus ou moins recouvert de bleus et d'ecchymoses. Le sang se mêlait à la sueur. Voyant le regard horrifié de Tillia, il se hâta de la rassurer.

- Ne me regarde pas comme ça ma puce, ce n'est rien.

Mais Tillia n'avait toujours pas l'air convaincu. Loïc la prit par le bras et l'entraîna dans une petite salle annexe aux couleurs claires. Une sorte de plateforme ronde se trouvait au centre de la pièce. Sur le mur d'en face, ce qui ressemblait à première vue à une boursouflure en amande se révéla être un oeil fermé.

- C'est une salle "Heal", dit Loïc à son amie. Attends ici et regarde.

Loïc s'approcha de l'oeil qui s'ouvrit dans un claquement sonore. Un rayon laser en sortit et scanna Loïc des pieds à la tête. Une série de chiffres qui défilaient à toute vitesse apparut sur le mur, sous l'oeil. Puis une barre noire jaillit et se remplit de vert jusqu'aux 9/10. Une voix métallique résonna alors dans la pièce:

- Entraînement: 1h45. Perte d'énergie: un dixième. Evolution des pouvoirs: néant. Travail du corps: faible.

- Normal, je n'ai pas fini l'entraînement... marmonna Loïc.

- Perte de connaissance: nulle, continua la voix nasillarde. Blessures corporelles: insignifiantes...

- Hey ! s'écria Tillia. Insignifiantes? Vous avez vu l'état de son bras?

L'oeil arrêta son rapport et pivota vers Tillia qui se tut. Le rayon laser de l'oeil se posa sur elle un court instant, et la voix métallique reprit:

- Personne inconnue. Identification?

- Elle s'appelle Tillia, intervint Loïc. C'est ma meilleure amie.

Puis, sentant qu'il devait se justifier, il ajouta:

- Je ne l'ai pas emmenée ici, je sais que c'est interdit. Elle a découvert l'entrée toute seule...

- Etait-elle seule dans la maison?

- Oui, Mère est absente. Je ne savais pas que Tillia était dans la maison...

- Tu aurais dû sentir sa présence. Il faut te servir constamment de ta sensibilité.

- J'avais l'esprit occupé à rester en vie dans cette salle... grogna Loïc.

- Même occupé, tu dois être en mesure de ressentir la présence de quelqu'un, coupa la voix nasillarde, ne saisissant pas l'ironie qui perçait dans les propos de Loïc. Cela peut te sauver la vie un jour.

- C'est la seule personne dont je ressens la présence, répondit Loïc de mauvaise humeur. Je n'arrive même pas à percevoir l'aura de Mère...

- C'est donc un point à travailler. L'évaluation est finie.

La voix se tut. Loïc se dirigea vers la plateforme ronde, visiblement énervé. Il monta dessus et ferma les yeux. Il fut baigné dans une lueur bleu pâle durant quelques secondes.

- Tu vois pourquoi je te disais que ce n'était rien?

Loïc montra son bras à Tillia: toutes ses blessures s'étaient refermées.

- Viens, on remonte.

Ils se retrouvèrent bientôt à la lumière du jour dans le couloir. Mais ils n'eurent guère de moment de répit: la mère de Loïc avançait vers lui à grande enjambées, l'air menaçant. Sans aucun signe avant coureur, elle mit une gifle retentissante à Loïc qui recula de quelques mètres.

- Comment oses-tu emmener quelqu'un dans la salle d'entraînement ? Je te l'ai formellement interdit ! Et tu sais parfaitement pourquoi ! Mais môssieur n'en fait qu'à sa tête, et préfère désobéir ! Tu vas recevoir une de ces corrections et je te jure que tu vas t'en souvenir ! vociféra-t-elle.

Elle attrapa Loïc fermement par le poignet et l'entraîna avec elle. Loïc se débattait, en vain.

- Attendez madame ! Laissez-le ! implora Tillia. Ce n'est pas de sa faute ! Il ne m'a jamais emmené dans cette salle, c'est moi qui l'ai découverte par hasard, je suis descendue et j'ai retrouvé Loïc en train de s'entraîner en bas... Il n'a pas désobéi !

La mère de Loïc éclata d'un rire incrédule.

- Toi? Une moldue? Ouvrir la salle d'entraînement? Tu n'es pas très douée pour les mensonges ma petite ! N'essaye pas d'excuser Loïc. Il a désobéi, il sera puni.

- Mais... c'est vrai !

- Tillia, laisse tomber… murmura Loïc.

- Loïc, je ne veux pas que tu sois puni à cause de moi ! Loïc...

La mère de Loïc continuait de l'entraîner avec elle. Tillia agrippa un bras de Loïc et se cramponna à lui.

- Tillia... c'est pas la peine...

- Loïc non !

Soudain, le poignet de Loïc que tenait fermement sa mère passa à travers sa main, et il se retrouva libre. Sa mère se retourna brusquement et regarda tour à tour sa main et son fils.

- Comment... qu'est-ce que tu as fait?

- Je n'ai rien fait, répondit calmement Loïc, Tillia toujours cramponnée à son bras.

- Tillia, lâche-le, et viens avec moi... dit la mère de Loïc. Et toi, viens aussi ! aboya-t-elle à l'intention de son fils.

Elle prit Tillia par le bras, mais avec tout de même plus de douceur que pour Loïc. Ce dernier suivit à contrecoeur en maugréant. Soudain, quelque chose le frappa: Pourquoi sa mère prenait-elle la peine d'être gentille avec Tillia alors que Loïc savait très bien qu'elle ne l'appréciait pas beaucoup, croyant qu'elle était moldue? Il se gifla mentalement quand il comprit.

- Tillia ! appela Loïc par télépathie, afin que sa mère ne l'entende pas. Tillia, elle va te lancer un sortilège d'amnésie ! Pour que tu ne te souviennes plus de ce qu'il s'est passé !

Il se garda bien d'ajouter "Et pour que tu m'oublies par la même occasion". Il avait toujours cette peur que sa mère utilise un jour ce sortilège pour les séparer définitivement, et ses craintes allaient se trouver bientôt confirmées. Tillia stoppa net. La mère de Loïc la regarda avec étonnement.

- Viens Tillia, je ne vais rien te faire, ajouta-elle avec un sourire qui se voulait rassurant, mais qui effraya encore plus Tillia. Elle ferma ses poings devant son visage et ferma les yeux, les traits de son visage crispés.

- Mais qu'est-ce que... fut tout ce que la mère de Loïc put articuler.

Et, comme Loïc auparavant, le bras de Tillia passa à travers sa main et Tillia recula jusqu'à arriver à la hauteur de Loïc. Sa mère recula de quelques pas, comme si elle venait d'apprendre que Tillia avait attrapé une maladie particulièrement contagieuse.

- Tu... tu... bégaya la mère de Loïc, un doigt pointé vers Tillia. Comment as-tu fait cela?

- Je ne suis pas une moldue madame, répondit Tillia doucement. J'ai des pouvoirs magiques. Et c'est moi qui ai ouvert le passage. Loïc n'a pas désobéi.

La mère de Loïc retrouva vite tous ses moyens et la regarda d'un air hautain.

- Bien... je crois que nous devrions avoir une petite discussion un jour. En attendant, rentre chez toi. Enfin, « chez toi », ricana-t-elle. Nous devons partir. Loïc passera te voir... disons... quand nous serons rentrés, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire.

Tillia ne savait pas si elle devait sourire ou pas.

- Tillia... je te jure qu'on se reverra, quoi qu'en dise ma mère... lui souffla Loïc dans un murmure à peine audible.

Tillia eut un faible sourire. Elle fit volte-face et sortit en courant de la maison, les larmes aux yeux. Elle savait très bien que la mère de Loïc n'appréciait pas qu'elle fréquente son fils, et elle ne l'accepterait pas plus moldue ou non. Elle espérait seulement qu'elle n'allait rien faire à Loïc et qu'ils allaient se revoir tout de même. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle se retrouva devant les portes de l'orphelinat. Elle poussa timidement le battant et s'engouffra à l'intérieur. N'ayant croisé personne jusqu'à son dortoir, elle se laissa tomber sur son lit et laissa libre cours à son chagrin.

Trois jours plus tard, Tillia n'avait toujours pas revu Loïc. Elle se faisait un sang d'encre pour son ami et ne s'était jamais sentie aussi seule. Un matin où elle descendait prendre son petit déjeuner, d'une humeur plutôt morose et l'esprit ailleurs, elle trébucha soudain sur un obstacle invisible et tomba dans les escaliers. Elle dévala les marches et atterrit plutôt rudement sur le sol. Les larmes aux yeux, elle tourna la tête et vit Célia et ses deux amies abhorrer un sourire satisfait, tandis qu'elles se dirigeaient toutes trois vers la salle à manger, un regard innocent sur leur visage. Tillia avait envie de hurler de rage. Elle essaya de se redresser, mais sa cheville refusa de la porter.

- Me voilà bien, maugréa-t-elle, luttant pour ne pas pleurer.

- Tu t'es fait mal ma petite? demanda soudain une voix.

Tillia leva la tête, étonnée. C'est un monsieur, assez jeune, aux grands yeux bleus, qu'elle n'avait jamais vu.

- Un visiteur, pensa-t-elle.

Le regard du monsieur semblait inquiet.

- Je... ça va aller, répondit Tillia.

Elle tenta vaillamment de se relever, mais sa jambe céda à nouveau sous son poids.

- Tu as dû te fouler la cheville. Viens, je vais t'emmener à l'infirmerie. Tu veux que je te porte?

Tillia était abasourdie: c'était la première fois que quelqu'un était si gentil avec elle. D'autant plus qu'elle ne le connaissait pas. Elle était incapable de répondre, aussi, le monsieur, interprétant son silence pour un oui, la prit dans ses bras et l'amena à l'accueil, car il n'avait aucune idée d'où était l'infirmerie. Il n'y avait aucune soeur à l'accueil pour l'instant. Seule une femme blonde et mince attendait devant le comptoir. Quand elle vit le monsieur approcher, elle l'interpella:

- Chéri, tu as rencontré quelqu'un? Il n'y a toujours personne ici.

- Non, je n'ai vu personne, mais je suis tombé sur cette petite fille qui s'est tordu la cheville en tombant dans les escaliers. Je ne sais pas s'il y a une infirmerie ici, alors je suis revenu pour voir si quelqu'un était arrivé entre temps.

- Comment t'appelles-tu ma chérie? demanda la dame. Ca va aller? Tu sais où sont les soeurs?

Tillia regarda la dame et remarqua qu'elle était très jolie. Un visage d'ange encadré de longues boucles blondes et des yeux vert pâle tirant sur le bleu...

- Je m'appelle Tillia. Mais il n'y a pas d'infirmerie ici. Les soeurs ont une mallette de premier secours...

- C'est un très joli nom Tillia !

Tillia sourit, un vrai sourire qui n'était pas apparu sur son visage depuis trois jours.

- Merci madame... vous... vous pouvez essayer de me reposer par terre monsieur, s'il vous plaît? Je n'ai plus tellement mal...

Le monsieur la posa délicatement et Tillia constata avec soulagement qu'elle pouvait poser son pied à terre sans trop de problèmes. Elle leva la tête pour remercier le monsieur quand elle vit arriver une soeur.

- Voilà soeur Elizabeth. Et... Soeur Louise juste derrière, les informa-t-elle en désignant les sœurs tour à tour.

En effet, soeur Louise sortait juste de la grande salle à manger et venait à leur rencontre. Le monsieur alla à la rencontre des deux soeurs.

- Bonjour, bonjour monsieur, madame... nous sommes désolées de vous avoir fait attendre, mais il y a beaucoup à faire avec les enfants le matin...

- Ne vous excusez pas, c'est normal, vous devez être débordées ! répondit la jeune femme.

- J'ai d'ailleurs fait la connaissance de cette petite qui est tombée dans les escaliers, ajouta le monsieur. Sa cheville semble aller mieux, juste une petite foulure.

Sœur Louise examina la cheville de Tillia.

- Je ne pouvais pas poser le pied par terre tout à l'heure, mais là, ça va mieux, précisa-t-elle.

- Essaye de marcher un peu? demanda Soeur Louise.

Tillia fit quelques pas en boitant un peu.

- Bon, ça n'a pas l'air trop grave... En tout cas, tu n'as rien de cassé, dieu soit loué ! Tu veux que je te soigne tout de suite ou bien tu peux attendre un peu, le temps que je m'occupe de nos visiteurs?

- Ca va aller, je vais aller déjeuner. Bonne journée messieurs dame, ajouta-t-elle.

- Tu es mignonne ma chérie. A bientôt !

Tillia s'éloigna aussi rapidement qu'elle le put, gagnée par une vague d'amertume. De nombreuses personnes venaient à l'orphelinat tous les jours pour adopter des enfants. Elle n'avait jamais eu cette chance. Elle était dans cet orphelinat depuis trop longtemps, mais elle était trop vieille pour être adoptée maintenant. Les gens préféraient adopter des enfants en bas âge, ou quand bien même, des enfants bien plus jeunes qu'elle. Elle se dépêcha de prendre son petit déjeuner et remonta dans son dortoir. Elle s'assit sur son lit et prit dans ses bras une panthère noire en peluche - premier cadeau de Loïc. Elle laissa son imagination vagabonder, comme cela lui était maintes fois arrivé, s'imaginant heureuse, avec un vrai papa et une vraie maman… Elle fut soudain tirée de sa rêverie par des bruits de pas dans l'escalier aussi que des éclats de voix provenant d'une conversation animée. La porte s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer Soeur Louise et le couple que Tillia avait rencontré plus tôt, ainsi que... Célia Cooper. Le coeur de Tillia fit un bond. Célia prenait un ton doucereux faussement maniéré avec la dame et lançait des grands sourires au monsieur qui lui souriait à son tour. Tillia se retourna d'un bond et serra encore plus fort sa panthère.

- Toujours prête à se faire remarquer celle-là... pensa Tillia.

- Tiens ! C'est notre petite jeune fille de tout à l'heure chéri !

Tillia sursauta.

- Elle... elle parle de... moi? se dit Tillia, pétrifiée de surprise.

Elle se retourna lentement et tenta de sourire à la dame. Cette dernière se tourna vers Célia Cooper et lui demanda:

- Vous êtes toutes les deux dans ce dortoir?

Prise au dépourvu, ne s'attendant pas à une telle question, Célia tenta maladroitement de se reforger un visage souriant, mais le résultat donna plutôt une grimace.

- Euh... oui oui... marmonna-t-elle.

La dame s'approcha de Tillia.

- Je peux m'asseoir? demanda-t-elle avec douceur.

- Bien sûr madame.

- Dis-moi... ça fait longtemps que tu es ici ma pauvre chérie?

- De... depuis que je suis née je pense...

- Tu as quel âge?

- Je vais avoir 10 ans...

- Tu n'as vraiment pas eu de chance. Ce doit être terrible pour un enfant de ne pas avoir connu ses parents... Tu dois être une petite fille très courageuse et forte. Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sûre qu'un jour, tout ira mieux pour toi.

La dame lui fit un sourire réconfortant. Tillia, le regard embué de larmes, essayait vainement d'essuyer ses joues mouillées.

- Merci beaucoup madame... sanglota-t-elle.

- Ne pleure pas ma chérie, ne pleure pas...

La dame lui passa une main dans le dos dans un geste qui se voulait réconfortant. Tillia esquissa un faible sourire. La dame lui sourit et se leva. Elle rejoignit son mari et discutèrent un moment. Tillia les regardait, le coeur plus léger. Quelqu'un avait fait attention à elle, quelqu'un qu'elle ne connaissait pas lui avait parlé gentiment...

- Ils sont si gentils... se dit-elle.

Elle se leva, son lit se trouvant à côté d'une grande fenêtre et regarda dehors. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle caressait machinalement la panthère qu'elle n'avait pas lâchée, quand soudain, elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Elle se retourna et se retrouva nez à nez avec la dame. Son mari se tenait derrière elle.

- Dis-moi petite Tillia... commença-t-elle en prenant la main de Tillia dans la sienne. Est-ce que cela te dirait de venir vivre avec nous?

Tillia eut l'impression que la terre venait de s'arrêter de tourner.

- Que je... vive avec vous? Vous voulez dire... chez vous, dans votre maison... Vous… Vous… m'adoptez ? Je ne reviendrai plus jamais ici?

- Tout à fait ma chérie !

Tillia éclata en sanglots et sauta au cou de la dame qui la prit dans ses bras. Quand les sanglots de Tillia se calmèrent, celle-ci regarda la dame avec un sourire rayonnant.

- Je... je suis en train de rêver... c'est bien ça? C'est un rêve... je vais me réveiller...

Le monsieur éclata de rire.

- Tu peux nous croire, tu viens vivre chez nous, tu nous plais énormément à ma femme et moi. Nous t'adoptons ! Enfin... si tu es d'accord bien sûr, ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'oeil.

- Mais j'en rêve ! s'exclama Tillia.

- Aller viens ma chérie, les sœurs nous ont permis de t'emmener avec nous aujourd'hui pour faire connaissance et te montrer ton nouveau foyer. Nous habitons à deux pas d'ici tu vas voir. Nous reviendrons prendre tes affaires plus tard.

La dame prit Tillia par la main et ils descendirent tous les trois, suivis par Soeur Louise, un grand sourire sur son visage. Célia Cooper resta plantée au milieu de la chambre, et ne semblait pas avoir retrouvé le bouton associé à la fonction "fermer la bouche". Arrivés dans l'entrée, Tillia se tourna vers Soeur Louise qui la prit dans ses bras.

- Au revoir Tillia, je suis contente pour toi et j'espère que tu seras heureuse. Je te souhaite beaucoup de bonheur.

Tillia essuya les larmes de joie qui coulaient délibérément sur ses joues et lui dit:

- Merci beaucoup Soeur Louise... Tu vas me manquer ! Je reviendrai te voir de temps en temps !

- Tu es mignonne. Aller, cours vite, tu meurs d'envie d'aller t'installer dans ta nouvelle maison.

- Au revoir ! cria Tillia en faisant un grand signe de la main.

Puis elle rejoignit ses nouveaux parents.

Quinze minutes de marche plus tard, leur trajet s'arrêta devant une grande maison moderne et lumineuse.

- Voici ta nouvelle maison Tillia ! annonça le monsieur.

Tillia passa devant une jolie boîte aux lettres qui portait comme inscription: "Mr et Mme Anderson". Elle leva les yeux vers la porte d'entrée, et croisa le regard du monsieur qui lui fit signe de la tête d'avancer.

- A toi l'honneur miss !

Tillia poussa la porte énergiquement. Elle débordait de bonheur.

- Au fait, nous ne nous sommes même pas présentés, dit soudain la dame. Je m'appelle Liz, et mon mari Terry. Nous ne pouvons pas avoir d'enfants, et tu nous as plu dès la première seconde où nous t'avons rencontrée à l'orphelinat. Dès que nous t'aurons adoptée officiellement aux yeux de la loi - c'est à dire quand nous aurons signé les papiers, tu t'appelleras Tillia Anderson. Ca sonne plutôt bien, tu ne trouves pas ma chérie ?

- Tout à fait, dit Tillia en éclatant de rire.

- Viens, ajouta Terry. Je vais te faire visiter et te montrer ta chambre.

Après avoir fait un rapide tour du propriétaire, Tillia retrouva Liz dans le salon.

- Alors, ça te plaît? lui demanda cette dernière.

Tillia hocha la tête avec un grand sourire.

- Tu sais, ce changement brusque va peut-être être difficile au début, mais nous allons tout faire pour que tu sois heureuse.

- Merci, merci, merci beaucoup ! s'écria Tillia. Je n'en demandais vraiment pas tant !

Le reste de la journée se déroula dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Tous les trois passèrent leur temps à discuter, à s'apprivoiser, afin de mieux se connaître. Tillia affichait un sourire permanent sur son visage. Dans la soirée cependant, sa joie se dissipa un peu en repensant à Loïc. Elle descendit jusque dans la cuisine et s'approcha timidement de Liz qui s'affairait aux fourneaux. En la voyant approcher, Liz lui sourit.

- Le dîner est bientôt prêt ma chérie. Dans une vingtaine de minutes nous pourrons passer à table. J'espère que tu t'habitues peu à peu à ta nouvelle maison.

Tillia acquiesça silencieusement et prit la parole:

- Euh... madame...

- Tu peux m'appeler Liz ma chérie, coupa-t-elle gentiment.

- Excusez-moi... je n'ai pas encore l'habitude... Je...

Elle s'interrompit et reprit:

- Liz... est-ce que je peux... aller voir mon meilleur ami? Ça fait quelques jours que je ne l'ai pas vu...

- Tu veux y aller tout de suite? Tu veux que je t'y emmène?

- Oh, il habite entre ici et l'orphelinat. Je... j'aimerais prendre de ses nouvelles...

- Tu peux lui téléphoner si tu veux ma chérie.

Tillia resta interloquée: elle n'avait pas du tout pensé à ça. Comment expliquer à Liz que la mère de Loïc était une puissance sorcière respectée et haut placée dans la hiérarchie, mais qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de ce que pouvait être un téléphone ! Loïc s'intéressait aux objets moldus, mais n'avait jamais possédé de téléphone.

- Je... c'est qu'il n'a pas le téléphone, improvisa-t-elle.

- Ah... c'est embêtant ça. Bon, tu reviens vite, d'accord?

- Ca ne vous embête pas?

- Non, bien sûr, mais il commence à faire nuit, je ne veux pas que tu restes dehors trop tard. Tu peux y aller, mais reviens vite.

- Merci beaucoup Liz, je vous jure que je ne serai pas longue !

Tillia sortit en courant et atteignit la maison de Loïc en un temps record. Priant pour que sa mère ne soit pas là, Tillia contourna la maison et se plaça sous la fenêtre de la chambre de Loïc, le cœur battant. De la lumière filtrait à travers les volets fermés.

- Comment je vais faire? se dit Tillia. Je vais essayer la télépathie... S'il arrive à me parler comme ça, je dois bien pouvoir y arriver moi aussi...

Elle posa ses deux poings fermés sur ses tempes et se concentra.

- Loïc? appela-t-elle.

Aucune réponse. Tillia redoubla de concentration.

- Loïc? tenta-t-elle à nouveau.

- Tillia? Tu es là? J'ai senti ta présence...

Tillia se retint de pousser un cri de joie. Ça marchait !

- Loïc... ça va?

- Oui mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là à cette heure-ci?

- Je t'expliquerai plus tard, je ne peux pas rester longtemps...

- Attends, je descends. Tu es où?

- Sous ta fenêtre.

Soudain, les volets au-dessus de la tête de Tillia s'ouvrirent et Loïc apparut.

- Tillia...

Loïc enjamba le rebord de la fenêtre et sauta dans le jardin. Il atterrit sans un bruit sur l'herbe avec la grâce d'une panthère. Il se redressa et serra Tillia dans ses bras.

- Tillia, tu m'as manqué...

- Toi aussi tu m'as manqué... J'ai cru qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose...

- Je n'ai pas pu venir te voir, ma mère me surveille et en plus elle m'a privé de sortie. Mais comment ça se fait que tu es ici à cette heure?

Le visage jusqu'alors inquiet de Tillia s'éclaira.

- Loïc, j'ai une grande nouvelle à t'annoncer, je ne pouvais plus attendre, il fallait que je vienne te voir tout de suite... Je suis si heureuse... J'ai... j'ai été adoptée !

Loïc resta sans voix.

- Tu... c'est pas vrai, murmura-t-il.

Il souleva Tillia et la fit tournoyer.

- C'est génial ma puce, tu as enfin une famille !

- Je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire... Et c'est vraiment pas loin d'ici en plus.

Loïc l'embrassa sur la joue.

- Je suis content pour toi...

- Merci Loïc... je dois y aller, c'est l'heure du dîner. Dis-moi qu'on va se revoir bientôt, s'il te plaît. Je viendrai te kidnapper si jamais tu ne peux pas.

Loïc réprima un éclat de rire, de peur d'être découverts par sa mère.

- Bien sûr qu'on va se revoir, je ne pourrai jamais me passer de toi, murmura-t-il, le regard plein de tendresse.

- Tu viendras à la maison j'espère... oh, ça fait vraiment bizarre de dire ça !

Loïc lui plaqua un gros bisou sonore sur la joue. La tristesse semblait s'être évaporée des yeux de Tillia.

- Je suis désolée je dois y aller. Bonne nuit, et à très bientôt...

Tillia s'éloigna à contrecœur et Loïc la regarda partir jusqu'à ce qu'elle se soit fondue dans l'obscurité, le cœur gros.


	4. A la Croisée des Mondes

**Chapitre 03**

**A la Croisée des Mondes.**

_Le 28 août 1990_

_« Cher journal,_

_Les grandes vacances touchent à leur fin mais je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi heureuse. J'ai enfin une famille ! Un papa avec qui je fais des concours de chatouilles et une maman qui me prend dans ses bras et me fait des câlins. Tout va pour le mieux. Loïc vient souvent, c'est comme s'il faisait partie de la famille. La seule chose qui me gêne, c'est que Liz et Terry sont des moldus, et je ne sais vraiment pas comment ils réagiraient s'ils savaient que je suis une sorcière. J'en ai déjà parlé avec Loïc qui m'a conseillé de profiter de ma nouvelle famille pour le moment et de ne pas me préoccuper de ça, mais le jour viendra où il faudra que je leur en parle. J'espère seulement que ce jour est loin... »_

- Tillia !

Je sursautais et refermais mon journal intime.

- Loïc ! Tu m'as fait peur ! Viens, rejoins-moi sur la terrasse.

Loïc arriva à ma hauteur et m'embrassa sur la joue. J'adore quand il fait ça, il sent toujours bon.

- Alors ma puce... ça va? Bilan de la vie de famille après un mois?

- C'est génial Loïc, tu ne peux pas savoir... j'espère que ça va durer !

- Je suis content pour toi.

- Tiens, bonjour Loïc, fit une voix dans notre dos.

C'était Liz. J'avais beau faire des efforts, je n'arrivais toujours pas à l'appeler "maman".

- Bonjour Liz, répondit Loïc avec un grand sourire.

Loïc par contre, avait beaucoup de mal à ne pas l'appeler maman. Il l'adorait.

- Tu veux rester goûter ? J'ai fait un gâteau au chocolat.

- Ah... si tu me prends par les sentiments... fit Loïc.

J'éclatais de rire, aussitôt imitée par Liz.

- Aller, entrez ! Je vais baptiser le service que j'ai acheté hier dans une brocante pour l'occasion.

Liz sortit d'un placard une élégante théière en forme de fleur ainsi que les assiettes assorties.

J'allais ouvrir la bouche pour dire que le service était très mignon mais je ne pus émettre un son: un flash me passa devant les yeux et une sensation étrange m'envahit. Le temps que je réalise ce qui venait de se passer, tout était redevenu normal. Je m'assis sans que personne n'ait remarqué quoi que ce soit.

Liz nous servit du gâteau et alla chercher la théière. Elle allait verser le thé lorsque soudain, la théière se mit à trembler dans ses mains de plus en plus violemment. Liz poussa un cri et lâcha la théière mais celle-ci ne se fracassa pas au sol. Elle resta en l'air et se tourna vers Liz dont les cris redoublèrent d'intensité. Loïc se leva d'un bond et se précipita vers la théière mais son assiette s'éleva dans les airs et éjecta sa part de gâteau. Tel un frisbee, elle fondit sur Loïc qui eut juste le temps de sortir son sabre. Il le plaça devant lui et l'assiette se fracassa sur le tranchant de la lame. Pendant ce temps, la théière lévitait vers Liz, menaçant de déverser le thé bouillant qu'elle contenait sur elle. Liz s'était recroquevillée dans un angle de la cuisine, toute tremblante; sa bouche s'ouvrait et se fermait, incapable d'émettre un son. La théière tenta une offensive mais je réussis à la stopper dans son élan, sans savoir trop comment, juste en tendant la main devant moi. La théière resta immobile en l'air, agitée de tremblements. J'étais sûre que si elle avait eu un visage, son expression aurait été furieuse. Loïc la fit éclater en morceaux d'un coup de sabre et le thé chaud se répandit sur le carrelage. La dernière assiette subit le même sort.

Loïc s'essuya le front d'un revers de sa manche et fit disparaître son sabre. Les mains légèrement tremblantes, je regardais Loïc et fit d'une toute petite voix:

- Qu'est-ce... qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

- C'était sûrement un service moldu ensorcelé. Mais dis-moi, il semblerait que tu aies un pouvoir de télékinésie...

Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre. Trois hommes venaient d'apparaître dans la cuisine avec un CRACK sonore. Je fis un bond et agrippais la manche de Loïc. Un des hommes à la chevelure d'un roux flamboyant, portant des lunettes se tourna vers nous.

- Tout va bien les enfants? C'est vous qui avez réussi à neutraliser le service à thé? Je suis Arthur Weasley, directeur du service de détournement de l'artisanat moldu.

Je n'osai pas répondre. Loïc ne dit rien; je m'empressai donc de l'imiter.

Arthur Weasley se tourna vers Liz qui tremblait, les yeux révulsés. Quand il s'approcha d'elle, elle se recroquevilla encore plus. Soudain, elle nous désigna du doigt Loïc et moi, puis Arthur Weasley.

- Ne craignez rien madame Anderson. Tout est rentré dans l'ordre. Ce service à thé était ensorcelé. Nous allons simplement vous poser quelques questions après que vous vous soyez calmée, puis nous pratiquerons un sortilège d'amnésie, ainsi, vous ne vous souviendrez plus de ce malheureux incident.

- Tu peux te lever Liz? demanda Loïc en s'approchant.

Mais Liz recula encore, complètement paniquée. Il lui fallut un long moment avant qu'elle ne se calme et qu'elle accepte de se lever.

Autour d'une tasse de thé préparée par Loïc, Arthur Weasley discutait calmement en posant des questions à Liz qui arrivait enfin à parler normalement.

- Où avez-vous acheté ce service madame? Cela fait longtemps que vous l'avez?

Je restais silencieuse pendant l'entretien, dans les bras de Loïc, mille pensées se bousculant dans ma tête.

Finalement, Arthur Weasley se leva et sortit sa baguette magique.

- Bien. Je vous remercie, madame Anderson. Je vous assure que vous ne garderez aucun souvenirs de ce qui s'est passé...

- Attendez monsieur Weasley ! m'écriai-je soudain. Je... enfin... ça serait possible que vous n'effaciez pas sa mémoire?

Arthur Weasley me regarda avec étonnement.

- Pourquoi donc ma petite ? Je suis désolé, mais les moldus ne doivent garder aucun souvenir de notre monde.

- Mais... je... oh zut ! m'embrouillai-je.

Je ne savais vraiment pas comment m'expliquer.

- Je... tentai-je. J'ai des pouvoirs magiques mais j'ai été adoptée par Liz et Terry qui sont des moldus... et...

- Des... quoi? intervint Liz d'une voix encore tremblante.

- Des personnes sans pouvoirs magiques, comme vous par exemple, répondit Arthur Weasley avec un sourire aimable.

- Oui... et maintenant qu'elle sait... enfin... qu'elle a vu... je... voudrais lui expliquer. Il fallait que je leur dise à un moment ou à un autre si je vis avec eux maintenant.

Arthur Weasley hésitait.

- Je comprends, ça doit être une condition difficile...

Finalement, il se décida.

- D'accord. Je ne lui effacerai pas la mémoire. Tu as raison, si ce sont tes parents maintenant, autant qu'ils le sachent. Il ne faut pas vivre avec des secrets.

- Merci beaucoup monsieur... murmurai-je d'une voix étouffée. Vous devez sûrement avoir des enfants pour avoir accepté... Merci d'avoir compris que c'était important pour moi.

- Oh tu sais ma petite, j'ai sept enfants dont deux qui doivent avoir votre âge justement, fit Arthur Weasley avec un sourire. Bon, je suis désolé, je dois vous laisser. Nous avons une journée chargée aujourd'hui. Ravi de t'avoir rencontré ma petite. Au revoir mon garçon, madame, ajouta-t-il.

Et les trois hommes transplanèrent.

Je me tournais alors vers Liz, pleine d'espoir, mais mes illusions furent réduites à néant par le regard de cette dernière.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces bêtises ? Et qui étaient ces hommes, tu les connaissais ? Et vous deux... qu'est-ce que vous êtes au juste ?

Mon sourire s'évanouit. Pourquoi prenait-elle un ton aussi rude ?

- Nous sommes tous les deux des sorciers, répondit calmement Loïc en faisant disparaître son glaive.

Liz émit un rire glauque.

- Ah ah ah ! Des sorciers ! Pourquoi pas des extra-terrestres tant que vous y êtes ? Les enfants, il ne faut pas prendre les contes pour enfants pour la réalité ! Les fées, les méchantes sorcières et les petits lutins, tout ça n'existe pas !

- Vraiment ? lança Loïc en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine. Alors comment ces trois hommes du Ministère de la Magie sont-ils arrivés dans la cuisine?

- Le Ministère de la... commença Liz, incrédule. Bon, ça suffit, j'en ai assez avec vos histoires. Tillia, je...

- Tillia a supplié Arthur Weasley de ne pas t'effacer la mémoire pour lui laisser une chance de s'expliquer ! s'écria Loïc.

- S'il te plaît... m-maman, sanglotai-je. Ecoute-moi !

- Ecouter QUOI ! cria Liz.

Elle ne s'était pas rendue compte que je l'avais appelée maman.

- Maman... je... j'ai vraiment été soulagée quand j'ai découvert que j'avais des pouvoirs magiques, il m'arrivait toujours des choses bizarres... je croyais que j'étais folle...

- Liz... intervint Loïc. Tu as vu de tes propres yeux que notre monde existe. Pourquoi tu ne veux pas y croire?

Liz regarda Loïc les lèvres pincées, comme s'il venait de proférer une insulte.

- Tillia, dit-elle d'un ton aussi tranchant qu'un couteau.

Je sursautais, tremblant comme une feuille.

- Monte dans ta chambre te calmer et tu ne redescendras que lorsque tu arrêteras de raconter des bêtises. Loïc, tu...

- NON ! Li-maman ! Ecoute-moi, s'il te plaît ! suppliai-je.

- Liz, tu devrais essayer de l'écouter, intervint Loïc.

- Loïc, ne te mêle pas de ça !

- Non...

Je voyais flou, j'étais aveuglée par la colère et la tristesse. J'eus vaguement conscience que Loïc tentait de me calmer mais j'étais hors de moi. Je sentis comme une vague d'émotions monter en moi.

- J'EN AI ASSEZ ! hurlai-je.

Le sol de la cuisine se mit à trembler, et soudain, toutes les portes des placards s'ouvrirent, ainsi que les tiroirs. Liz poussa un hurlement.

- Hors de ma vue ! cria-t-elle d'une voix suraïgue. Aller ouste !

Elle fut prise d'une violente crise de nerfs. Loïc essaya de s'approcher d'elle et de la calmer mais elle le repoussa.

- DEHORS ! hurlait-elle à s'en arracher la gorge.

J'étais terrifiée de l'ampleur que la situation prenait. Pétrifiée sur place, incapable de bouger, Loïc m'attrapa par le bras et m'entraîna dans ma chambre. Je me suis effondrée sur le lit, abattue et complètement démoralisée. Je sentis Loïc s'asseoir à côté de moi et me passer sa main dans le dos pour me calmer. Je me suis relevée et il me prit dans ses bras. C'était vraiment le seul moyen de me calmer et d'oublier tous mes soucis.

- Je... j'espérais qu'elle allait m'écouter... sanglotai-je. Qu'elle allait me comprendre... Pourquoi on me traite toujours comme ça à cause du fait que je suis une sorcière?

- Je pensais qu'elle comprendrait moi aussi... murmura Loïc.

- J'étais si heureuse avec eux, maintenant, ça va être l'enfer ! J'en peux plus de cette vie ! J'aimerais tant que mes parents soient encore vivants...

Loïc m'embrassa sur la tête et murmura:

- Il t'arrive toujours des malheurs ma ptite puce...

- Et toi avec ta mère, rétorquai-je.

- Oh, c'est pas des malheurs...

- Tu n'es pas très heureux tout de même...

- Quand je suis avec toi, je suis heureux, répondit-il avec un sourire.

Je souris à mon tour.

- Moi aussi...

Nous sommes restés un long moment silencieux, allongés sur le lit. Puis je crois que je me suis endormie.

Quand je me réveillai, je mis un moment avant de réaliser pourquoi je me sentais si misérable. Je sentis une couverture posée sur moi. J'ouvris les yeux et me rendis compte que Loïc était resté à côté de moi. Il dormait profondément. Je ne pus m'empêcher de me blottir contre son torse nu et l'embrasser sur le front. Il remua légèrement et ouvrit les yeux. Je lui fis un grand sourire.

- Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas te réveiller.

- Non, je dormais à moitié.

- Tu n'es pas parti hier soir après que je me sois endormie?

- Je n'avais pas tellement envie de rentrer chez moi et rester tout seul, d'autant plus que ma mère n'est pas là en ce moment. Je suis tellement mieux avec toi. Et puis je ne pouvais pas te laisser après ce qui vient de se passer.

- Je suis contente que tu sois là. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait ce matin. J'ai l'impression que quelque chose vient de s'effondrer en moi... Tu...

Je ne réussis pas à continuer. Un sanglot me monta à la gorge. En serrant Loïc dans mes bras, je murmurais:

- Tu as toujours été ma seule famille Loïc... Sans toi, je ne sais pas ce que je serais devenue...

- Ne dis pas ça Tillia. Je te jure que quoi qu'il arrive, tu pourras compter sur moi, comme tu l'as toujours fait.

- Je sais Loïc... je t'adore...

J'avais vraiment l'impression que cet événement avait détruit le lien que j'avais enfin réussi à tisser avec mes nouveaux parents. A présent, ils m'évitaient comme la peste, et ne s'occupaient de moi que pour le strict minimum. J'ai même entendu Terry dire un jour à Liz qu'il réfléchirait deux fois avant d'adopter un enfant et qu'il regrettait de m'avoir prise avec eux. J'avais constamment un poids sur le coeur. Je passais mes journées enfermée dans ma chambre. Seul Loïc m'aidait à tenir le coup. Je ne sais pas ce que je serais devenue sans lui. Toute une année, je vécu un enfer. Je me surprenais parfois à regretter la vie à l'orphelinat. Mais je n'arrivais pas à me décider laquelle des deux vies était la pire.

Un matin de juillet, je me réveillais, un goût amer dans la bouche, et d'une humeur morose. Je descendis dans la cuisine prendre mon petit déjeuner. Terry était déjà attablé, en train de lire le journal. Il ne me répondit pas quand je lui dis bonjour. Je me plantais devant la fenêtre en regardant le soleil éblouissant, en espérant que cela allait remonter mon moral désastreux. Je m'étirais, quand soudain, je vis un hibou fondre sur moi. Effrayée, je poussais un cri et m'écartais de la fenêtre. Terry leva les yeux de son journal et grommela :

- C'est quoi ces cris, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive?

Je ne répondis pas, trop occupée à fixer la lettre que me tendait le hibou, adressée à mon nom. Je la pris et, les mains tremblantes, j'en sortais son contenu. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise en lisant les caractères écrits avec une encre vert émeraude.

_« Cher Melle Anderson,_

_Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficiez d'ores et déjà d'une inscription à l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard. »_

Je croyais rêver. J'étais admise dans une école de sorcellerie ! Mais ma joie fut de courte durée; Terry me prit la lettre avant que je n'aie le temps de la finir, la parcourut des yeux et appela Liz. Sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre.

- D'où ça sort ? C'est une blague ?

- Mais non, tentais-je de me justifier. C'est le hibou qui… dis-je en le montrant du doigt, mais celui-ci était déjà parti.

Terry me toisa du regard, et je sentais bien qu'il ne me croyait pas.

- Vrai ou pas, tu n'iras certainement pas dans cette école. Nous avions convenu de ne plus aborder ce sujet. Nous t'avons adoptée, c'est donc nous qui décidons de l'endroit où tu feras tes études. Tu déjà es inscrite au collège du quartier, que tu le veuilles ou non. Et la discussion est close, sinon je te ramène chez le psy, ajouta Liz avec un regard noir, voyant que j'avais ouvert la bouche pour protester.

Terry prit la lettre et la déchira devant moi, comme pour corroborer les dires de Liz. J'eus l'impression qu'il venait de déchirer mon coeur. Le collège du quartier, un collège moldu ! Je n'avais rien à faire là-bas ! Ils pouvaient m'interdire d'aller dans cette école de sorcellerie, mais je ne démordrai pas de mon idée: Poudlard me semblait le seul moyen de me sortir de là. Où que ce soit, et quoi qu'il s'y passe, ça ne pouvait sûrement pas être pire que ce que j'avais vécu jusqu'à présent.

Mais un autre problème vint à moi: je ne voulais pas être séparée de Loïc. J'avais peur de le quitter. C'est pourquoi j'hésitais à lui en parler, j'avais peur de sa réaction. Finalement, je ne lui dis rien, redoutant le jour où il découvrirait la vérité. Etant donné que, pour le moment, j'étais condamnée à rester chez mes parents moldus, je pris mon mal en patience, gardant cette lueur d'espoir me permettait de supporter la vie de tous les jours. Ainsi que Loïc.

Mais plus ma détermination se renforçait, plus j'avais la désagréable impression que tout se retournait contre moi. Le pire fut le jour où Loïc m'avoua qu'il devait partir étudier dans une prestigieuse école loin d'ici. Le monde autour de moi semblait s'écrouler. Je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter de pleurer. Je restais barricadée dans ma chambre et ne voulais voir personne… Je n'en voulais pas à Loïc ; bien au contraire, j'étais très heureuse pour lui, et cela aurait été égoïste de vouloir le garder pour moi toute seule, il avait le droit de faire sa vie comme bon lui semblait. J'avais alors décidé de ne plus être un fardeau pour lui, et puisque de toutes façons, nous n'allions plus jamais nous revoir… Mais Loïc a cru que je lui en voulais. Il essayait de venir me voir mais ma porte restait obstinément fermée. Je ruminais de sombres pensées, je me sentais horriblement seule au monde… Il y a certains jours où l'on a l'impression que la vie ne sert à rien, et que si l'on disparaissait, on ne manquerait à personne…

Trois mois passèrent et je n'avais pas revu Loïc. J'étais dans un état épouvantable. J'avais décidé d'aller faire un tour, pour me changer les idées, que je ressassais depuis trop longtemps. En passant devant la maison de Loïc, j'eu un haut le cœur ; il était sûrement parti à présent. Je ne le reverrais plus jamais… Je sentis mes yeux me brûler, et je me suis dépêchée de passer. Je marchais depuis un bon moment, sans but précis, sans même regarder où mes pas me menaient. Sortant soudain de mes pensées, je m'aperçus que j'étais arrivée dans un parc ; le parc dans lequel nous jouions avec Loïc quand nous étions petits… A nouveau mes yeux me brûlèrent et je ne pus empêcher une larme de couler. Je m'assis sur une balançoire et laissa soudain sortir toutes les larmes que j'avais refoulées. Quand j'ai relevé la tête, je me suis rendue compte que quelqu'un se tenait à côté de moi, quelqu'un qui me tendait un mouchoir…

- LOÏC ! me suis-je écriée en lui sautant au cou. Il me serra dans ses bras et mon cœur lourd de chagrin se libéra de tout le mal qu'il avait emmagasiné.

- Tillia enfin…

- Loïc… mais comment… tu n'es pas parti ?

- Non, ma mère ne veut pas que je m'en aille cette année, elle veut que je finisse une partie de ma formation au clan. J'irai l'an prochain. Et puis... je n'aurais jamais pu partir sans t'avoir revue au moins une dernière fois, même... même si tu m'en veux… acheva-t-il timidement, les yeux rivés sur ses chaussures.

- Loïc, je ne t'en veux pas, je ne t'en ai jamais voulu, mais… c'est trop compliqué à expliquer…

- Tu ne m'en veux pas? demanda Loïc, visiblement étonné.

- Mais bien sur que non ! Je suis désolée si tu as cru ça...

- Crois-moi ma puce, je ne veux pas partir et te laisser comme ça... Mais c'est une grande école et...

- Mais tu n'as pas besoin de te justifier. Je suis contente pour toi. Je ne veux pas que tu te prives de quelque chose à cause de moi !

- Tu vas me manquer... murmura-t-il en me serrant dans ses bras.

Quand je le regardai, je m'aperçus qu'il avait les larmes aux yeux. Je lui essuyais et lui dis:

- Non... tu vas me manquer toi aussi, mais on se reverra quand même ! J'espère...

- Mais bien sûr qu'on se reverra... assura Loïc avec un sourire. Aller, on a encore... neuf mois pour se voir avant mon départ ! Faut que j'y aille maintenant, ma mère va encore me punir sinon, et je ne pourrais pas venir te voir...

- Vas-y, cours ! Neuf mois c'est déjà pas beaucoup alors si ta mère nous en prend...

- A bientôt ma ptite princesse ! cria-t-il en s'éloignant.

- A bientôt... murmurai-je en le regardant s'éloigner.

Les neuf derniers mois passèrent à une vitesse vertigineuse. Le jour du départ de Loïc, celui-ci me proposa de l'accompagner à la gare.

- Oh non, répondis-je. Ne m'en veux pas, mais je crois que si je viens, je ne vais pas pouvoir te laisser partir...

- J'espérais presque que tu me donnes cette réponse, fit Loïc d'un air soulagé. Je ne crois pas non plus que j'aurais pu partir avec toi sur le quai...

Je ne savais plus quoi dire. Les mots restaient bloqués dans ma gorge. Je n'avais toujours pas réussi à lui avouer ce que j'avais sur le coeur depuis que j'avais reçu la lettre. N'osant pas le regarder dans les yeux, je portais mon attention sur le billet de train de Loïc que je tenais. J'ouvris alors les yeux ronds.

- Lo-Loïc? Il n'y a pas une erreur sur ton billet? C'est écrit "Voie 9 ¾" !

Loïc parut gêné.

- Non, ce n'est pas une erreur, c'est bien le numéro de la voie. Mais c'est une voie spéciale...

Voyant que je n'obtiendrai rien de plus, je me tus. Loïc s'approcha de moi et me serra fort dans ses bras.

- Loïc, tu es prêt? appela soudain une voix.

Il tourna la tête en direction de la maison et annonça qu'il arrivait. Il se retourna moi une dernière fois. Je voyais bien à quel point il était triste et cela me surpris un peu car je ne le pensais pas autant attaché à notre amitié. Mon cœur se serra encore plus.

- Bon... murmura-t-il, misérable. Je crois que c'est le moment où il faut se dire... au revoir.

Je me penchais pour l'embrasser sur la joue.

- Au revoir et amuse-toi bien là-bas...

- Tillia... je n'ai vraiment pas envie de partir...

- Loïc... tu vas rencontrer d'autres personnes là-bas, tu te feras pleins d'amis...

- Et je te jure que je ne t'oublierai pas, me dit-il. Quoi qu'il arrive. Je… je… Je t'écrirai ! Et lorsque je rentrerai on se verra certainement ! Ma puce, j'ai tellement l'impression de t'abandonner…

- Ne dis pas de bêtises… Loin des yeux, ce n'est pas forcément loin du cœur… Je sais que tu ne m'oublieras pas. Et je ne t'oublierai pas non plus.

Loïc me regarda une dernière fois et m'embrassa sur la joue dans une étreinte, puis partit en courant. Des larmes silencieuses coulaient le long de mes joues, mais j'étais heureuse pour lui.

Sur le quai de la gare de King's Cross, Loïc cherchait sa voie. Elle était invisible pour les moldus, mais sa mère lui avait expliqué qu'il fallait traverser la barrière de métal située entre les voies 9 et 10. Loïc cramponna son chariot de bagages d'un geste nerveux et, s'assurant qu'aucun moldu ne regardait, il courut droit dans la barrière. Il n'y eut aucun choc et Loïc se retrouva sur le quai 9 ¾ , face à une locomotive d'un rouge étincelant. Avec un soupir, il se dirigea vers le train. Une grande agitation régnait dans les wagons; des enfants couraient, criaient, une jeune fille aux cheveux longs d'un roux flamboyant faisait coucou à ses parents d'un air excité, un garçon au visage rond et l'air étourdi avait perdu son crapaud, et les préfets faisaient des va-et-vient en tentant de ramener l'ordre sans grand succès. Loïc se fraya un chemin entre les gens et marcha tête baissée jusqu'au bout du train. Tous les compartiments étaient pleins sauf celui du fond. Il se laissa tomber sur la banquette et laissa son regard errer parmi les personnes encore sur le quai. Le train allait bientôt partir. Il jeta un dernier regard sur le quai, comme s'il espérait voir surgir Tillia au dernier moment. Il se concentra et ressentit une aura, très faible, presque imperceptible. Une aura douce et troublée... il tenta de retenir cette sensation, comme s'il voulait la garder avec lui, car il savait que bientôt, il ne la ressentirait plus... Le train s'ébranla et Loïc reporta son attention à l'intérieur du wagon. Le regard dans le vide, l'esprit resté avec sa meilleure amie, il se demanda vaguement s'il s'était déjà senti aussi triste et déprimé.

Après quelques minutes de trajet, la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit et une jeune fille aux cheveux longs, bruns et broussailleux, et à l'air autoritaire entra. Elle avait l'air légèrement essoufflée, comme si elle avait couru pour ne pas manquer le train. Elle regarda Loïc et lui demanda:

- Est-ce que c'est libre? Les autres wagons sont pleins.

- Oui, répondit simplement Loïc.

La jeune fille s'assit. Elle semblait préoccupée et ne cessait de jeter des regards vers la porte du compartiment, comme si elle attendait quelqu'un.

- Tu... commença-t-elle soudain. Dis-moi... tu... n'aurais pas croisé sur le quai un garçon avec des lunettes rondes et les cheveux noirs en bataille ou bien un grand garçon roux?

Loïc considéra la question et du bien avouer qu'il n'avait pas vraiment fait attention aux personnes présentes sur le quai.

- Pourquoi? demanda-t-il.

- En bien... je suis un peu inquiète, mes amis ne sont pas dans le train... Et pourtant les frères et la soeur de Ron sont là...

Loïc haussa les épaules.

- Il n'y a pas de raison, ils vont sûrement arriver.

- J'espère, fit-elle d'une voix peu convaincue. Au fait, je m'appelle Hermione Granger.

- Loïc Lee.

- Tu es nouveau à Poudlard? Si tu as des questions, tu peux me demander, je suis en deuxième année. Quand on entre en première année, cela peut paraître impressionnant au début, mais...

- Je rentre directement en deuxième année, coupa Loïc, légèrement agacé. Je n'ai pas pu faire ma première année l'an dernier.

Hermione le regarda avec des yeux ronds.

- C'est possible d'entrer directement en deuxième année? Tu dois être doué en magie !

- Je me débrouille, répondit évasivement Loïc.

- Tu fais parti du clan Lee... c'est ça? demanda-t-elle.

Sans attendre la réponse, elle enchaîna rapidement:

- J'ai lu beaucoup de choses à propos de ce clan. Il est très réputé !

- A ce point-là?

- Je t'assure !

Ils se mirent à discuter pendant un moment, Hermione lui expliquant en détail comment se déroulait la scolarité à Poudlard. Loïc avait même retrouvé un semblant de sourire.

- Elle a l'air un peu mademoiselle-je-sais-tout, se dit-il, mais elle est sympa quand même.

Soudain, la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit. Trois garçons se tenaient debout dans l'encadrement de la porte: le plus petit était blond et affichait un air supérieur. Les deux autres semblaient être ses gardes du corps. Hermione se leva.

- Sors d'ici Malfoy !

Le garçon blond eut un rire méprisant.

- Alors, on a perdu ses petits copains? minauda-t-il. Tu t'en es trouvé un autre? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé dans la vie pour qu'il daigne faire partie de tes... comment dirais-je... "amis"?

Loïc se leva tranquillement et s'approcha de Malfoy.

- Il y a un problème? demanda-t-il d'un ton calme et posé.

- Mais aucun, lança Malfoy d'une voix moqueuse. A qui ai-je l'honneur?

- Loïc Lee.

- Tu fais partie du clan Lee? demanda Malfoy intéressé.

Il s'empressa de tendre sa main en gonflant son torse pour se donner un air important.

- Draco Malfoy. Et voici Crabbe et Goyle, ajouta-t-il en les désignant du doigt.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de penser que ses manières ressemblaient un peu à celles de Percy Weasley quand il voulait se mettre en valeur. Loïc le regardait débiter ses paroles pleines de mépris sans rien dire.

- Je te déconseille ce genre de personne, continua Malfoy en regardant Hermione avec une moue de dégoût. Ce n'est pas terrible comme fréquentation. Si tu acceptes de faire partie de ma bande, je...

- Faire partie de ta bande? s'exclama Loïc avant d'éclater de rire.

Malfoy lui lança un regard meurtrier. De toute évidence, il n'acceptait pas le fait que Loïc se moque de lui.

- Saches une chose Malfoy, reprit Loïc sur un ton calme mais sec. Je ne ferai jamais partie de ta... comment dis-tu? ta... "bande", c'est cela, ironisa-t-il en toisant Crabbe et Goyle. Je n'ai rien à voir avec des aspirants mangemorts.

Le sourire de Malfoy se refroidit de dix degrés.

- Ose répéter ça? cria-t-il, hors de lui, les joues en feu.

- Oui, bien sûr, il y a comme qui dirait des rumeurs racontant que la famille Malfoy faisait partie des intimes de Voldemort, continua Loïc, sûr de lui. Tu étais au courant, n'est-ce pas?

Hermione plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche.

- Tu vas regretter amèrement tes paroles... menaça Malfoy. Crabbe ! Goyle ! Donnez-lui une leçon dont il se souviendra.

Crabbe et Goyle s'avancèrent, menaçants, mais Loïc ne semblait pas impressionné. Il sortit quelque chose de sa poche et le serra dans son poing. Crabbe se rapprocha de lui, et soudain, il lui sauta dessus. La seconde suivante, Loïc se tenait debout en sifflotant, son sabre dans les mains, et Crabbe s'étalait de tout son long sur le sol du wagon : il venait de trébucher sur son pantalon qui tombait en accordéon sur ses chevilles. Il portait un caleçon avec des nounours roses.

Loïc éclata de rire et se planta devant lui. Il ne vit pas Goyle qui allait l'attaquer par derrière mais Hermione cria d'une voix suraïgue:

- Attention ! Derrière toi !

Loïc fit volte-face et s'écarta au moment ou Goyle allait abattre son gros poing sur sa tête. Il tomba lourdement par terre, à côté de son acolyte. Loïc regarda Malfoy d'un air de défi.

- Je crois que tes gardes du corps manquent d'entraînement, tu devrais en trouver d'autres je pense.

Malfoy écumait de rage.

- On se retrouvera Lee, soit en certain... On ne se met pas en travers du chemin d'un Malfoy !

- C'est ça, récupère tes deux gorilles et sort de ce wagon, ça gâche le paysage.

Malfoy allait répliquer mais un bref coup d'oeil au sabre de Loïc l'en dissuada. Il tourna les talons, suivis par Crabbe et Goyle qui titubaient. Loïc fit disparaître son sabre et se tourna vers Hermione qu'il trouva complètement recroquevillée sur la banquette. Quand il fit un pas vers elle, elle s'enfonça encore plus dans le cuir du siège.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, dit Loïc avec un sourire. Je ne suis pas méchant.

- Tu... tu... balbutia Hermione.

Quand elle fut à nouveau maîtresse de ses émotions, elle se rassit correctement sur la banquette et regarda Loïc.

- Tu m'impressionnes...

- Mais non. Je ne supporte simplement pas ses manières, j'espère qu'il ne fait pas partie de tes amis.

- Certainement pas, assura Hermione. C'est pour ainsi dire notre pire ennemi.

- Alors je crois qu'on va bien s'entendre, lança Loïc avec un sourire.


	5. Harry Potter & l'Ordre du Phoenix I

**Chapitre 04**

**Harry Potter & l'Ordre du Phoenix**

**Partie I**

_31/07/95_

Il faisait nuit. Pas la moindre petite lueur rassurante pour percer les ténèbres d'un noir d'encre. Un brouillard opaque et dense flottait à quelques centimètres du sol. Soudain, une voix glaciale s'éleva de nul part et ordonna :

- Tue-le !

Aussitôt une lueur verte aveuglante surgit des ténèbres et illumina l'espace. Un rire froid et cruel s'éleva dans la nuit. Puis...

Harry Potter se réveilla en sursaut, les mains moites et tremblantes, la respiration haletante. Son pyjama était trempé de sueur. La cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur son front était brûlante. Harry porta ses mains à son front et regarda autour de lui ; il se trouvait dans sa chambre au 4 Privet Drive chez son oncle et sa tante. Son regard tomba tour à tour sur ses habits posés sur le dossier d'une chaise, la cage vide d'Hedwige, l'énorme malle qui contenait ses affaires de sorcier. Harry essaya de retrouver son calme. La douleur de sa cicatrice s'atténuait. Mais quelques secondes plus tôt, il avait l'impression que son crâne allait éclater en deux sous l'effet de la douleur. Il regarda son réveil ; 4:17.

En poussant un long soupir, il s'allongea à nouveau dans son lit, ne pouvant chasser ce rêve de ses pensées. Ce cauchemar le hantait depuis les évènements récents qui s'étaient produits lors de sa quatrième année à Poudlard, l'école de sorcellerie. Toutes les nuits, il se réveillait en sursaut. Il se sentait toujours coupable de la mort de Cédric Diggory, même si ce n'était pas de sa faute. Sa cicatrice était de plus en plus douloureuse, ce qui ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose : Voldemort devenait plus puissant de jours en jours... Toutes les nuits il voyait l'aveuglante lumière verte qui avait tué Cédric, tout comme celle qui avait tué ses parents 14 ans plus tôt, et qui avait essayé de le tué lui aussi. Certaines nuits, comme si ces souvenirs n'étaient pas assez douloureux et éprouvants pour Harry, il entendait la voix de ses parents, juste avant leur mort, essayant de le protéger... Il savait exactement comment cela s'était passé, car, au cours de sa troisième année d'études à Poudlard, la fameuse école de Sorcellerie, au contact des Détraqueurs - des créatures qui ôtent tout bonheur et pensée heureuse du corps d'un individu qui vient à être en contact avec eux et leur fait revivre les pires moments de sa vie - il avait entendu les cris de sa mère, essayant de le protéger, et de son père qui tentait de retenir leur meurtrier.

Harry se redressa sur son lit et essuya ses yeux humides de larmes. Il resta un long moment assis dans son lit, le regard dans le vague, quand soudain, une pensée lui remonta le moral: cela faisait un peu plus de 4 heures qu'il avait 15 ans maintenant. Il ne s'en était pas rendu compte. En tout cas, pensa-t-il amèrement, il ne fallait pas compter sur les Dursley pour s'en souvenir ! Les années précédentes, il l'avait tout simplement ignoré et, comme par un fait exprès, ses anniversaires étaient tous plus désastreux les uns que les autres, comme si le destin s'acharnait sur lui et voulait lui faire regretter d'être venu au monde.

Harry regarda par la fenêtre, espérant apercevoir une chouette au plumage blanc. Cela faisait bientôt deux semaines qu'elle était partie et Harry était un peu inquiet : Hedwige n'était jamais partie aussi longtemps et il se sentait vraiment seul dans cette maison où tout le monde s'acharnait contre lui.

Le fait d'être coupé du monde des sorciers le rendait de plus en plus mal à l'aise et inquiet, car il n'avait aucun moyen de savoir s'il s'était déjà passé quelque chose depuis le retour de Voldemort. C'était à cause de Voldemort que Harry devait vivre chez les Dursley, à cause de Voldemort qu'il n'avait plus de parents. C'était à cause de Voldemort qu'il avait cette cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front et qu'il se réveillait toutes les nuits en sueur, tremblant, sa cicatrice plus douloureuse que jamais. L'idée d'être bloqué à Privet Drive, coupé du monde des sorciers à attendre sans agir le faisait écumer de rage mais il devait s'y résoudre à contrecoeur.

Harry poussa un long soupir.

- J'espère que mes amis ne m'ont pas oubliés, se dit-il.

A peine avait-il eut cette pensée qu'il vit arriver plusieurs oiseaux portant des paquets de différentes tailles. Le sourire aux lèvres, Harry se leva d'un bond et ouvrit la fenêtre pour les laisser entrer. Hedwige, maîtresse des lieux, entra en premier. Elle tendit dignement sa patte et Harry détacha un petit paquet. Harry ouvrit la cage et Hedwige s'y engouffra en émettant un hululement de reconnaissance. Se tournant à nouveau vers le paquet, il reconnut aussitôt l'écriture propre et nette de sa meilleure amie, Hermione Granger.

_« Cher Harry,_

_Avant toute chose: JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE !_

_J'espère que tu vas bien et que tu as pu te reposer pendant ces vacances. »_

Harry fit une grimace en se remémorant son cauchemar. Il dormait toujours peu et mal.

_« Je reviens juste de Bulgarie, mes parents ont accepté que j'aille voir Viktor. Le voyage fut très instructif mais je suis vite rentrée: il faisait terriblement froid là-bas. Je ne l'ai pas dit à Ron, je pense qu'il aurait fait une crise de jalousie et se serait moqué de Viktor pendant tout notre séjour chez Mr et Mrs Weasley. Je suis chez eux en ce moment avec Loïc. Nous avons essayé de demander à Dumbledore si tu pouvais passer le mois d'août avec nous ici, mais il veut que tu restes à Privet Drive jusqu'à la rentrée »_

Harry sentit une vague de fureur monter en lui. Pourquoi devait-il rester dans cet endroit où sa présence était indésirable? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas passer l'été comme un adolescent normal avec ses amis chez les Weasley? Il se promit de faire part de ses pensées au directeur une fois à Poudlard.

En poussant un long soupir, il continua la lecture de sa lettre.

_« J'imagine que ça ne doit pas te plaire, mais Dumbledore doit avoir ses raisons. Même si on préfèrerait que tu sois là avec nous. »_

Harry ne put empêcher un sourire mélancolique de se dessiner sur son visage.

_« Pour changer de sujet, j'ai une grande nouvelle à t'annoncer: je suis Préfète de Gryffondor ! Tu ne peux pas savoir comme je suis heureuse ! »_

Un sourire franc apparut sur le visage de Harry cette fois-ci. Cela ne l'étonnait absolument pas. Qui pourrait tenir ce rôle mieux qu'Hermione? Même Percy faisait un bien piètre Préfet à côté d'elle !

Soudain, une idée folle lui traversa l'esprit. Il laissa la lettre d'Hermione et chercha la lettre de Poudlard. Il l'ouvrit fébrilement, comme s'il avait péché une carpe à mains nues, la retourna et vida son contenu sur le lit. Le verdict tomba: il n'y avait que des papiers, aucun badge. Il n'était pas Préfet. Le moment de déception passé, il se résigna vite. Après tout, pourquoi serait-il nommé Préfet? Il n'avait jamais vraiment excellé en classe et enfreignait constamment les règlements de l'école malgré lui.

Il reprit la lettre - décidément longue! - d'Hermione et continua sa lecture.

_« Ron s'est bien moqué de moi quand j'ai ouvert ma lettre, mais tu aurais vu sa tête quand il a découvert qu'il était Préfet lui aussi. »_

De surprise, Harry faillit échapper la lettre.

Ron? Préfet? Mais pourquoi? Je veux dire... Il a toujours eu à peu près les mêmes notes que moi... et... dans ce cas, pourquoi lui plutôt que moi? Loïc à la rigueur ! Il a toujours des notes plus que convenables en cours, même si, comme Ron et moi, il s'est toujours fourré dans des situations invraisemblables avec nous !

Harry lut machinalement la fin de la lettre, son esprit étant resté obstinément bloqué sur ces dernières lignes. Puis il revint à la réalité et se souvint qu'un paquet était joint à la lettre. Il l'ouvrit, et découvrit une assez grosse bille de verre qui tenait dans la paume de la main, d'une couleur blanche laiteuse dans l'ensemble, mais qui tirait sur le vert émeraude sur une toute petite surface, comme une tâche. Harry, intrigué, l'observa sous toutes les coutures, puis se décida à lire le mot d'Hermione.

_« Ceci est un Oeil de Meog. Selon la légende, Meog était un redoutable dragon qui semait la terreur dans les contrées isolées. Un valeureux guerrier réussit un jour à en venir à bout. Mais lorsqu'il étudia la dépouille de Meog, il s'aperçut qu'il manquait un oeil au dragon. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, et il l'appris plus tard, bien à ses dépends, c'était que Meog n'était pas un dragon ordinaire, et que l'oeil qui manquait à la dépouille était en fait ensorcelé. La fin de la vie de ce valeureux guerrier fut un véritable calvaire. L'oeil de Meog le surveillait, nuit est jour, sans relâche, si bien qu'il finit par devenir fou. Depuis le jour de la mort du dragon, grâce à ce maléfice ancien caractéristique de Meog, son oeil est partout, voit tout, entend tout, enregistre tout... »_

Harry regarda à nouveau l'oeil qu'il tenait dans sa main et un frisson glacé parcourut son échine.

_« Ne t'inquiètes pas Harry,continuait la lettre, ce n'est que la légende, ceci n'est pas véritablement l'oeil de Meog, mais cet objet porte ce nom car c'est en quelque sorte un magnétophone moldu, ou plutôt une caméra même. Il enregistre tout ce que tu veux ! J'espère qu'il te sera utile !_

_Amitiés,_

_Hermione »_

Harry ne savait pas vraiment s'il devait se sentir soulagé après cette explication. Il mit de côté la lettre d'Hermione et l'Oeil de Meog pour s'atteler à la lecture de la deuxième lettre, celle de Ron.

_« Salut Harry ! BON ANNIVERSAIRE !_

_J'espère que tout va bien et que tes moldus ne te mènent pas la vie trop dure. Je ne voulais pas te le dire mais Hermione a insisté sur le fait qu'il ne fallait pas te le cacher... Loïc et Hermione sont chez moi au Terrier. On a pas arrêté de demander à Dumbledore si tu pouvais venir mais rien à faire. Bon, je ne vais pas te gâcher cette journée qui est la tienne. Maman a joint des gâteaux, elle a toujours peur que tu meures de faim ! A très bientôt j'espère._

_PS: Je joins ton cadeau d'anniversaire à cette lettre, je pense que ça peut t'être utile... A+, Ron »_

Harry ouvrit un paquet rectangulaire et découvrit... un nécessaire à baguettes. Immédiatement, Harry fut prit dans un tourbillon kaléidoscopique d'images... Il revit le jour où son nom était sorti de la Coupe de Feu, le désignant comme quatrième champion du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers... Son entretien avec Rita Skeeter... Cédric Diggory avec Cho au Bal... Le cimetière où Voldemort a tué Cédric... _**STOP!**_

Harry n'avait pas crié, mais il avait envoyé balader le coffret d'un revers de la main. Revenant soudain à la réalité, il tendit l'oreille, inquiet à l'idée d'avoir réveillé son oncle et sa tante, ou encore son cousin Dudley. Un ronflement sonore venant de la pièce voisine le rassura.

Avec réticence, il tendit la main vers le troisième paquet, l'ouvrit, et poussa un soupir de soulagement: c'était le cadeau de Loïc. Il lui avait offert un hors série collector du Quidditch Hebdo. Il jeta un coup d'oeil vers les hiboux, et fut surpris d'en compter encore deux, sans tenir compte de la lettre de Poudlard qu'il n'avait toujours pas lue. Il détacha un paquet de forme carrée de la patte d'un hibou Grand Duc et son visage s'éclaira quand il vit que la lettre provenait de son parrain Sirius.

_« Cher Harry, Bon Anniversaire !_

_Je sais que tu ne dois pas te réjouir à l'idée de rester tout l'été avec ton oncle et ta tante. Je ne peux pas te dire où je suis de peur que la lettre soit interceptée, mais tout va bien. J'espère en tout cas qu'on se verra bientôt. En attendant, voici un petit cadeau pour le digne fils de mon meilleur ami._

_Je t'embrasse, Sniffle. »_

Le coeur léger, Harry ouvrit le paquet et y trouva deux choses: une montre et un livre. Il trouva un post scriptum:

_« Ceci est une montre de Mage. Elle donne non seulement l'heure, mais aussi, par exemple, l'endroit où se trouve une personne si tu penses à cette personne, et encore de nombreuses fonctions que je te laisse le plaisir de découvrir. »_

- Cool ! pensa Harry. Merci de tout coeur Sirius !

Il prit le livre et crut soudain que son coeur venait de s'arrêter quand il lut les inscriptions en lettres argentées sur la couverture: "Comment devenir Animagus de Patmol et Cornedrue" Harry sentit une vague d'émotion l'envahir. Ses yeux le brûlaient, comme s'il venait de lire tous ses livres de cours de bout en bout sans s'arrêter. Il ouvrit délicatement le livre et trouva une note de Sirius et de Rémus Lupin, son ancien professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal de troisième année. En pensant à lui, Harry se demanda vaguement qui le professeur Dumbledore allait engager pour ce poste cette année. Aucun professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal n'avait tenu plus d'un an. La lettre disait:

_« Cher Harry._

_Ceci est un exemplaire unique, rédigé par Patmol (dont nous avons, bien entendu, rendu l'écriture plus lisible) et Cornedrue en personne, deux anciens élèves de Poudlard extrêmement doués - exceptionnellement doués pour s'attirer des ennuis d'ailleurs._

*Sourire d'Harry*

_Nous estimons à présent que ce livre te revient de droit et nous espérons que tu en feras bon usage._

_Avec toute mon amitié,_

_R.. »_

Harry serra le livre; il valait bien tous les Gallions de la Terre ! Le visage radieux, Harry allait commence la lecture de l'ouvrage quand un hululement discret mais insistant lui rappela qu'il n'avait pas ouvert tout son courrier. Il parcourut rapidement des yeux la traditionnelle lettre de Poudlard qui ne présentait aucun changement notable, puis il ouvrit enfin le dernier paquet. Il reconnut au premier coup d'oeil l'écriture fine et régulière vert émeraude du directeur de Poudlard, Albus Dumbledore.

- Hum... pensa Harry. Si le vieux directeur prenait la peine de prendre sa plume pour lui écrire personnellement, les choses devaient être graves.

Une petite enveloppe posée sur un livre portait la mention:

_« Pour Harry Potter_

_1er étage - la plus petite chambre_

_4 Privet Drive_

_Little Whining - Surrey__»_

Harry en sortit une petite carte qui comportait seulement deux lignes.

_"Ceci peut t'être utile, fais-en bon usage."_

- "Fais-en bon usage", "Fais-en bon usage"... bougonna Harry. Il n'a que ce mot là à la bouche.

Il retourna la carte, espérant trouver un autre mot mais le verso était vierge.

- Mais pourquoi personne ne veut m'expliquer pourquoi je dois passer toutes les vacances d'été ici, coupé du monde des sorciers? pensa Harry, furieux.

Il sortit le livre du paquet. Il semblait assez ancien. Des lettres d'or entrelacées formaient les mots "La Magie sans Baguette". Harry ouvrit des yeux ronds. Dumbledore voulait qu'il étudie de la magie sans baguette ? L'instant d'étonnement passé, Harry pensa finalement que cela pouvait se révéler très utile. Il pensa à Loïc qui se servait rarement de sa baguette, à part pour les cours. Il pouvait conjurer des sorts à l'aide de son sabre, et parfois même sans accessoires. Loïc l'impressionnait: il avait un énorme potentiel magique qui les a souvent aidés dans les moments difficiles.

Il regarda les chiffres lumineux de son réveil. Il était encore tôt, mais sachant qu'il ne pourrait pas se rendormir et que, dans quelques heures, sa tante viendrait tambouriner à sa porte pour le réveiller, il se plongea dans la lecture, décidant de commencer par le livre de Dumbledore après avoir longuement hésité.

_"La magie sans baguette, _disait la préface,_ est très peu courante. C'est une forme de magie complexe qui nécessite beaucoup d'énergie et une puissance magique élevée. Seules quelques personnes ayant des prédispositions peuvent la pratiquer. On ne peut l'apprendre. C'est en quelque sorte quelque chose d'inné à la base, que l'on peut développer par la suite. Elle peut être définie comme une forme d'ancienne magie..."_

Harry lisait sans se lasser, il ne vit pas le temps passer. Il étouffa soudain une exclamation quand ses yeux accrochèrent une phrase...

_"Chez les sorciers, la magie sans baguette ne peut être détectée par le Ministère de la Magie qui, par ailleurs, ne s'en soucie guère, étant donné qu'un nombre infime de sorciers la pratique."_

- Voilà qui pourrait être intéressant, pensa Harry. Je vais pouvoir m'entraîner sans recevoir de lettre d'avertissement du Ministère.

Ce fut cet instant précis que choisit la tante Pétunia pour frapper à la porte de la chambre d'Harry.

- Debout ! cria-t-elle d'une voix nullement aimable. Descends préparer le petit déjeuner immédiatement !

Harry soupira et referma le livre, non sans avoir pris soin de marquer la page.

- J'arrive ! cria-t-il pour toute réponse.

La vie à Privet Drive ne s'était pas améliorée, loin de là. Les Dursley le traitait toujours de la même façon : ils passaient leur temps à le rabrouer et l'accuser de tous les maux, et le faisait travailler jusqu'à épuisement pour son lot de tâches quotidiennes.

Dès qu'il avait un moment de liberté, il en profitait pour mettre le plus de distance possible entre lui et le 4 Privet Drive, et sortait se promener. Mais rien n'y faisait; les atroces souvenirs de l'année passée ressurgissaient toujours, la plupart du temps, au moment où il s'y attendait le moins, genre monstre du Loch Ness ou fantôme de Poudlard. Plus il essayait de les chasser, plus elles devenaient insistantes et sinistres à chaque passage. Le seul moyen qu'il avait trouvé était de s'occuper l'esprit en faisant ses devoirs ou bien en lisant. Il lui arrivait de se dire avec un sourire amer qu'il allait bientôt savoir tout ce qu'il y avait dans ses livres de cours mieux qu'Hermione.

Même lors de ses promenades en solitaire il restait sur la défensive, sa baguette magique cachée en permanence sous son T-shirt, en espérant de tout coeur qu'il n'aurait jamais à s'en servir.

Quand il descendit dans la cuisine, les trois Dursley l'ignorèrent superbement, comme à leur habitude. Malgré le régime sévère qu'il avait du suivre pendant l'année, Dudley était toujours aussi gros. Ses petits yeux porcins suivaient la poêle que Harry apportait sur la table. Une fois le petit déjeuner préparé et englouti en moins de deux par Dudley et son oncle Vernon, Harry s'empressa de disparaître dans sa chambre avant qu'ils ne lui trouvent quelque chose à faire. Il s'assit en tailleur sur son lit et se replongea dans la lecture qu'il avait quittée.

Pendant les jours qui suivirent, Harry se passionna pour ce sujet. Il dévorait littéralement les pages. Mais quand il tomba sur un paragraphe intitulé "Êtes-vous fait pour la magie sans baguette?", il fit une pause, en proie d'un doute. Et s'il ne pouvait pratiquer la magie sans baguette?

- Dumbledore ne t'aurait pas envoyé ce livre, lui dit une petite voix dans sa tête.

Cette pensée le rassura un peu. Le seul moyen d'en avoir le coeur net, c'était de pratiquer le test décrit dans le livre. Il se leva, posa sa baguette sur le bureau puis se rassit sur le lit. Il respira profondément et essaya de chasser tout émotion en lui et se concentrer sur son but: faire venir la baguette à lui.

_« L'action pourrait être décrite,_ continuait le livre,_ comme faire venir l'objet à soi par la simple volonté. Il faut concentrer son flux magique dans l'action à exécuter. Lorsque vous vous sentez prêt, prononcez la formule habituelle "Accio" clairement à voix haute. »_

Harry essaya de suivre les instructions.

- Accio ! dit-il.

Mais rien ne se produisit. Un peu dépité, Harry reprit le livre.

_« Vous devez ressentir quelque chose de spécial se passer en vous quand vous êtes prêt. Sinon l'objet ne bougera pas. Prononcez la formule magique seulement si vous êtes prêts. »_

- Très bien, murmura Harry.

Il se concentra à nouveau et s'imagina la baguette venir vers lui. Soudain, il ressentit quelque chose d'étrange, comme un courant électrique parcourant chacune de ses veines. Sentant le bon moment, Harry étendit sa main et lança:

- Accio baguette !

La baguette se mit à trembler, puis s'éleva lentement à quelques centimètres du bureau. Elle se dirigea vers Harry.

- Ouais ! s'écria-t-il, visiblement ravi.

La baguette tomba à terre pendant ce moment d'inattention. Il se baissa pour la ramasser, mais à peine s'était-il redressé que la porte s'ouvrit et son oncle entra dans la chambre. Le voyant sa baguette à la main, son gros visage s'empourpra et il se mit à vociférer:

- A quoi tu joues? Espèce de... Pose ça immédiatement ! Tu n'as pas intérêt... ouh nom de nom...

Il paraissait sur le point d'exploser. Il attrapa Harry par le col de son T-shirt trop grand.

- Je ne faisais rien, oncle Vernon, tenta-t-il de se justifier.

- Mon oeil ! Qu'est-ce que tu fiches... tu seras renvoyé de ta maison de fous si tu fais... de toute façon... Aller ouste ! s'écria-t-il, prenant soudain une décision. Il poussa Harry sans ménagement vers la porte. Rends-toi utile, va tondre la pelouse !

Harry se retrouva dans le jardin, torse nu, sous un soleil de plomb. Il avait beaucoup grandi et paraissait encore plus maigre. Tandis qu'il passait la tondeuse, il s'entraînait à attirer des objets vers lui, en prenant bien garde à ce que son oncle soit hors de vue. Il réussit à faire venir à lui des bouts de bois et des cailloux. Il tenta de faire bouger le râteau posé contre le mur de la maison, mais il était beaucoup trop lourd et Harry ne disposait pas d'une concentration maximum à cause du bruit que faisait la tondeuse et le fait qu'il devait sans cesse s'assurer que personne ne regardait.

En fin d'après-midi, il rentra à l'ombre dans la maison, ruisselant de sueur mais satisfait. Il avait largement de quoi occuper toute la fin des vacances...


	6. Harry Potter & l'Ordre du Phoenix II

**Chapitre 05**

**Harry Potter & l'Ordre du Phoenix**

**Partie II**

Le mois d'août passa à la vitesse de l'éclair, tandis que Harry s'entraînait beaucoup à pratiquer la magie sans baguette. Il avait développé un bon nombre de sortilèges simples et s'était attelé à la maîtrise de sortilèges plus complexes. Il n'avait reçu aucune lettre du Ministère, ce qui l'encouragea encore plus à continuer. Il pouvait à présent allumer ou éteindre le bout de sa baguette sans avoir besoin de la tenir, simplement en prononçant Lumos ou Nox, le Wingardium Leviosa ne lui nécessitait aucune concentration, et il maîtrisait à merveille le sortilège permettant de déplacer des objets. Par contre, les sortilèges plus complexes d'Entrave, de Stupéfixion, ou encore de Désarmement lui posaient plus de problèmes.

Il s'était également plongé entre-temps dans le livre de Sirius et Lupin. Il comprenait à présent pourquoi les transformations en Animagus étaient très contrôlées par le Ministère. Il ne fut pas étonné de voir à quel point la transformation était complexe. Les étapes étaient longues et difficiles, aussi décida-t-il de bien étudier la théorie dans un premier temps, pour être sûr de ne pas faire d'erreurs lorsqu'il commencerait la transformation.

Deux jours avant la fin des vacances, Harry se trouvait dans sa chambre, en train de rassembler ses affaires, quand un minuscule hibou pénétra dans la pièce en hululant joyeusement. C'était Coqcigrue, le hibou de Ron. Après plusieurs minutes de course poursuite à travers la chambre, Harry parvint à saisir le hibou et prit la lettre.

_"Cher Harry,_

_Nous allons tous chercher nos fournitures sur le chemin de Traverse demain. Papa viendra te chercher et tu resteras au Terrier le soir pour aller à la gare directement le lendemain ! Nous avons réussi à obtenir le consentement de Dumbledore, n'est-ce pas génial ? Nous t'attendons tous demain avec impatience._

_Amitiés,_

_Ron"_

- Génial, souffla Harry.

Il se hâta de fourrer pêle-mêle les affaires qui traînaient encore dans son coffre et descendit trouver son oncle. Il était affalé devant un match de foot qui passait à la télévision. Maintenant qu'il connaissait le Quidditch, Harry trouvait ridicule l'intérêt que portaient les moldus au football.

- Oncle Vernon? risqua Harry.

L'oncle Vernon grogna pour faire signe qu'il avait entendu sans détourner son regard du poste de télévision.

- Le père de mon ami Ron Weasley vient me chercher demain et je resterai chez eux. Tu n'auras pas à m'emmener à la gare. Tu te souviens de Mr Weasley ?

Oh oui qu'il se souvenait de Mr Weasley ! La dévastation de son salon l'été dernier lui avait laissé un souvenir cuisant.

- Alors c'est bon ? demanda Harry. Je peux lui dire que c'est ok pour qu'il vienne me chercher ?

Harry voyait le dilemme s'imposer à son oncle. En voyant sa grosse figure s'empourprer, Harry eut beaucoup de mal à garder un visage impassible. Pour l'oncle Vernon, faire fonctionner ses neurones représentait un effort aussi intense que de courir un marathon de quarante kilomètres.

- Euh... d'accord, lâcha-t-il finalement. Mais tu l'attendras dehors. Qu'il se débrouille mais je n'en veux pas dans le salon.

- Bien Oncle Vernon.

Harry se dépêcha de remonter dans sa chambre et renvoya sa réponse.

Le lendemain matin, Harry se sentait d'une humeur plus joyeuse que coutume: après deux longs mois d'inquiétude et de solitude, il allait enfin revoir ses amis. Il vérifia pour la énième fois qu'il n'avait rien laissé, puis se tourna vers sa lourde valise. Un sourire furtif passa sur ses lèvres: et s'il descendait sa valise grâce à une formule magique?

- Mobilia Barda !

La valise se souleva et Harry descendit à sa suite, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Son sourire s'agrandit lorsqu'il vit Dudley sortir de sa chambre et y retourner aussi sec en poussant un hurlement. En arrivant dans le salon, il vit l'oncle Vernon passer du violet au vert.

- Mais qu'est-ce que... rugit-il en avançant à grandes enjambées.

Harry envoya la malle se poser délicatement à côté de la porte d'entrée puis se tourna vers son oncle en lui montrant ses mains. Il fit un salut provocateur de la main et sortit en traînant sa valise avant que son oncle n'ait pu l'attraper.

- A l'année prochaine ! cria-t-il et il referma la porte.

Harry connaissait que trop bien son oncle pour savoir qu'il n'oserait jamais sortir et lui faire scandale alors que tous les voisins pouvaient regarder. Aussi s'assit-il tranquillement sur sa valise et attendit Mr Weasley.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Harry attendait toujours devant la porte quand il aperçut Mr Weasley qui arrivait à pied au bout de la rue. Harry ne l'avait pas immédiatement reconnu car il portait des habits moldus. Il avait maladroitement assorti un pantalon de golf et une veste de tailleur mais il ne s'en tirait pas trop mal. Harry était persuadé, sans avoir besoin de se retourner, que son oncle et sa tante épiaient derrière les rideaux. Harry s'avança et dès que Mr Weasley l'aperçut, il lui fit un grand signe.

- Ah ! Harry ! Tu vas bien ? Ca fait longtemps que tu attendais ? Le Magicobus n'est jamais à l'heure ! Viens, on doit le prendre au bout de la rue.

Harry le suivit, un sourire permanent sur son visage, et ils se retrouvèrent bientôt à bord du bus pétaradant violet à trois étages.

Quand le Magicobus les déposa devant le Terrier, Harry se sentit renaître. Il poussa la porte et pénétra dans la cuisine, pour l'instant silencieuse et déserte. Soudain, il entendit un cri aigu et vit Hermione se précipiter vers lui et lui sauter au cou.

- HARRY ! ENFIN ! Ron ! Loïc ! appela-t-elle. Harry est arrivé !

Les deux garçons arrivèrent à leur tour dans la cuisine.

- Harry cool ! Ca va ? fit Ron.

- Content de te voir enfin ! dit Loïc en lui serrant la main.

Ron était de loin le plus grand. Loïc, qui avait bien grandi lui aussi, était de la même taille que Harry. Ses yeux noirs étincelaient de malice et sa peau, bien que déjà mate, semblait plus foncée que jamais.

Hermione toisa Harry de la tête aux pieds et s'exclama:

- Tu as drôlement grandi, dis donc ! Je me sens vraiment petite tout d'un coup. En tout cas, je suis contente qu'on soit enfin à nouveau tous les quatre.

- Harry chéri ! s'exclama une voix féminine.

Mrs Weasley venait d'arriver dans la cuisine, suivie de Ginny.

- Enfin ! Contente de te voir ! Tu as fait bon voyage ? Tu te rends compte, un autre préfet dans la famille !

- Maman ! protesta Ron, les oreilles rougissantes.

- Et oui, renchérit une voix. Qui aurait cru que le petit Ronnie à sa maman serait Préfet ?

- Oh la ferme George, maugréa Ron.

Tous se retournèrent. Fred et George venaient d'arriver dans la cuisine.

- Fred, George, au lieu de dire des bêtises, venez donc m'aider à installer la table dehors. Le repas va être bientôt prêt. Nous partirons pour le Chemin de Traverse juste après le déjeuner, enchaîna-t-elle.

- Salut Harry, fit Ginny. T'as passé de bonnes vacances?

Harry fit la grimace.

- Franchement? Non, répondit-il sincèrement.

- Venez, allons dans le jardin, proposa Hermione.

Ils s'installèrent dans l'herbe à l'ombre d'un saule ("Celui-ci ne cogne pas !" précisa Ron) et parlèrent de tout et de rien. Harry ne se souvenait même pas de ce qu'ils avaient bien pu parler, mais peu lui importait. Il se sentait terriblement bien.

Ils regardaient Fred et George s'amuser à créer le plus de désordre possible. Des chaises surgirent d'une remise, suivies des jumeaux et se positionnèrent joyeusement autour des tables. Elles s'immobilisèrent chacune devant une place, mais soudain, l'une d'entre elle se mit à sauter et à se cabrer. Elle commençait à prendre une couleur orangée quand Fred s'exclama:

- Oh, excuse-nous Pattenrond ! Mais tu sais, dans le noir de la remise...

Pattenrond reprit forme animale et courut se réfugier dans les bras d'Hermione qui lança un regard noir aux jumeaux, tandis que tout le monde éclatait de rire.

Harry souriait quand une question lui vint à l'esprit. Il se tourna vers Ron mais avant même d'avoir pu ouvrir la bouche, Ron répondit:

- Oui, ils sont majeurs dans le monde de la magie maintenant, ils ont le droit de faire de la magie en dehors de Poudlard. Je les envie un peu. Mais ils n'arrêtent pas de faire des bêtises et de jouer des tours - tu as bien vu! - et maman passe son temps à crier. D'autant plus qu'ils n'ont pas abandonné leur idée de magasin de Farces et Attrapes. Ils y pensent de plus en plus sérieusement, ce qui ne plaît pas du tout à maman.

Harry se sentit un peu coupable tout d'un coup. Il leur avait donné les 1000 Gallions du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers l'an passé. Mais il se rassura vite en voyant les jumeaux ensorceler l'assiette de Percy pour qu'elle morde et éjecte la nourriture. Si telle était leur ambition, Mrs Weasley n'arriverait jamais à les détourner de leur idée première.

Mrs Weasley coupa court à toutes les discussions en amenant les plats encore fumants sur la table.

- Maman ? demanda George innocemment. Où est Percy?

- Oh... Il ne viendra pas manger mon chéri. Il a du travail. Il m'inquiète vraiment ces temps-ci, ajouta-t-elle, le regard ailleurs.

On eût dit que George avait été privé de Noël. Ron se pencha vers Harry et murmura:

- Percy n'est plus très bien vu au Ministère depuis... humm... l'affaire avec Croupton... humm... l'année dernière... humm... bref... ils lui en veulent de ne pas avoir remarqué que Croupton était fou, comme ils disent.

- Mais il n'était pas fou ! Il était soumis à l'Imperium par l'espion de Voldemort !

Tous ceux autour de la table qui l'entendirent excepté Loïc firent la grimace.

- Tu parles que Fudge ne leur a pas dit, intervint Loïc. Fudge ne croit toujours pas Dumbledore.

- Il ne croit pas que Voldemort est revenu ? s'indigna Harry. Mais je l'ai vu ! Je lui ai dit !

- Personne ici ne nie ce fait Harry, continua Loïc d'un air sombre. Mais Fudge préfère fermer les yeux plutôt que d'accepter le fait que Voldemort est revenu. Il aime trop sa petite vie monotone et tranquille.

Un silence gêné suivit.

- Bon, arrêtez de parler de ça les enfants et mangez tant que c'est chaud, dit Mrs Weasley.

Le reste du repas se déroula dans une ambiance quelque peu crispée, mais sans incident notable.

Peu après, ils étaient tous en route pour le Chemin de Traverse - par la Poudre de Cheminette, le moyen de transport préféré de Harry bien sûr. Un passage chez Gringotts, puis Fleury & Bott, un détour par le magasin d'articles de Quidditch pour les garçons, une altercation avec Malfoy et un arrêt au Chaudron Baveur plus tard et ils étaient tous revenus au Terrier dans la soirée. Aucun ne mit longtemps à monter se coucher. Loïc et Harry se tassèrent tant bien que mal dans la chambre de Ron et ils tombèrent tous bientôt dans un profond sommeil.

Un cimetière glauque, un brouillard dense et visqueux, une douzaine de Mangemorts se tenant en cercle autour de la tombe à laquelle était ligoté Harry... Un rire démoniaque résonna et sa cicatrice se mit à brûler. Voldemort se tenait devant lui, un sourire glacial sur les lèvres, et ses yeux écarlates brasillant d'une lueur malfaisante dans la nuit.

- Laissez-le ! hurlait Harry. Ne tuez pas Cédric !

Le sourire de Voldemort se refroidir de dix degrés.

- Je la retrouverai avant toi, dit-il d'une voix dure, caverneuse. MWAAAHAHAHAH !

- AHHHHHH !

Harry se réveilla en sursaut et porta instinctivement sa main à son front.

- Harry, ça va ?

Il s'aperçut que Ron et Loïc s'étaient réveillés et le regardaient avec inquiétude.

- Harry ?

- Ca va... C'était juste un cauchemar...

Harry tenta de retrouver une respiration régulière. Il n'osait pas regarder ses amis. Il ne leur avait jamais parlé de ses cauchemars et préférait garder cela pour lui.

- Harry, commença Ron, visiblement mal à l'aise. Tu as parlé de... dans ton sommeil... de Cédric.

Harry sentit son sang se glacer.

- Je n'ai pas rêvé de lui, dit-il froidement.

A la manière dont Loïc et Ron se regardèrent, Harry vit bien qu'ils n'en croyaient pas un mot mais ils ne firent pas de commentaires. Harry leur tourna le dos, agacé par leurs regards insistants et tenta de se rendormir, mais il ne voulait pas s'assoupir à nouveau, par crainte de refaire ce cauchemar qui hantait si souvent ses nuits...


	7. De bonne heure et de bonne humeur

**CHAPITRE 06. **

**De Bonne Heure & de Bonne Humeur.**

Le lendemain matin, le Terrier était en pleine effervescence. Tout le monde s'affairait pour être à l'heure à la gare. Harry ne s'était pas rendormi, aussi avait-il une mine épouvantable. Il tenta de minimiser les dégâts en se passant le visage sous l'eau froide, mais il laissa tomber quand le miroir lui lança:

- Ne te regarde pas, tu te ferais peur!

Une heure plus tard, Ginny, Fred, George, Harry, Loïc, Ron et Hermione montaient dans le Poudlard Express voie 9 ¾. Ils se frayèrent un chemin jusqu'au dernier wagon, le seul de libre, en laissant les jumeaux au passage ayant rencontré Lee Jordan, et Ginny qui était tombée sur plusieurs copines de son année. Harry et Loïc s'assirent dans le wagon. Ron était sur le point de faire de même, mais Hermione le releva en le tirant par la manche.

- Euh, les garçons, commença maladroitement Hermione, les Préfets doivent se rendre dans le wagon réservé à l'avant... Je ne sais pas combien de temps ça va durer, mais on revient le plus vite possible ! N'est-ce pas Ron? ajouta-t-elle en appuyant son regard.

- Mouais... maugréa Ron, visiblement peu désireux de bouger de son siège.

Hermione l'entraîna et ils disparurent.

Loïc regarda Harry.

- Il va falloir se tenir à carreaux cette année, plaisanta-t-il. Deux Préfets sur quatre... A ton avis, qui sont les Préfets des autres maisons ?

- Je ne sais pas, mais je suis prêt à parier que Malfoy a eu le badge, dit Harry sombrement. Ca ne va pas arranger les choses.

- Non, c'est sur, concéda Loïc. La guerre légendaire entre Gryffondor et Serpentard ne fait que commencer... Et surtout, les préfets ont le droit d'enlever des points et de mettre des retenues... Hermione n'est pas du genre à distribuer des retenues à tort et à travers, mais Malfoy ne va sûrement pas se gêner.

- Dumbledore ne sait pas ce qu'il l'attend en nommant Malfoy Préfet, soupira Harry.

- J'ai un faux espoir comme quoi ce n'est peut-être pas lui le préfet de Serpentard, mais je crois qu'on peu toujours rêver. Tu imagines Crabbe et Goyle?

Harry eu un rire amer.

- De toutes façons, ils sont...

On ne sut jamais ce qu'étaient Crabbe et Goyle car à cet instant précis, Ron et Hermione ouvrirent la porte du wagon.

- Ouf ! Nous voilà ! On a fait le plus vite possible.

- Alors ? demanda Loïc. Qui sont les préfets des autres maisons? On était en train de débattre sur celui de Serpentard...

- C'est Malfoy bien sûr, dit Ron. Et je crois qu'il est bien parti pour abuser de son titre. En sortant, il a ordonné à Crabbe et Goyle de débarrasser le chemin partout où il passait. Ils ont bousculé deux première année qui étaient complètement terrifiés.

- Il est odieux et méprisant... fit Hermione, une expression de profonde désapprobation sur le visage.

- Je crois qu'on parle de moi? retentit une voix derrière eux.

Malfoy se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, toujours flanqué de Crabbe et Goyle.

- Sors d'ici Malfoy ! s'écria Hermione en s'avançant.

- J'ai cru comprendre que miss Sang-de-Bourbe avait des choses à me reprocher?

Harry, Ron et Loïc se levèrent d'un bond.

- Tu l'appelles encore une fois comme ça Malfoy, et...

- Ola doucement ! coupa Malfoy. Potter et Lee, vous n'êtes pas préfets, alors je vous conseille vivement de la mettre en veilleuse. Mais moi, je suis préfet, et je peux vous assurer que vous ne gagnerez pas la Coupe des Maisons cette année.

- Mais moi je suis préfet, intervint Ron, et...

- C'est vrai. Surprenant d'ailleurs... Weasel préfet ! Finalement, Dumbledore aurait dû nommer Londubat également, les plus piètres préfets de toute l'histoire de Poudlard.

Les oreilles de Ron devinrent écarlates.

- Malfoy, tu... commença-t-il en sortant sa baguette.

Harry et Loïc en avaient fait autant. Malfoy eut un rictus méprisant.

- Vous savez que ça va vous coûter cher ? Interdiction de lancer des sorts en dehors des heures de cours.

- Parce que tu te gênes, toi? s'exclama Ron.

- Peut-être que tu préfères que je me serve de mon sabre? gronda Loïc en s'approchant de lui, tandis qu'Hermione le retenait par la manche.

- Hum... Il me semble me rappeler que tu ne dois pas l'utiliser à Poudlard, lança Malfoy, sûr de lui. Dumbledore te l'avait bien précisé ? Règle de sécurité.

Loïc lui lança un regard noir.

- Malfoy, dit Harry. Rappelle-moi depuis quand tu te soucies du règlement de l'école?

- Tu es bien mal placé pour me le faire remarquer, Potter.

Harry s'avança encore, sa baguette toujours levée.

- Bon Malfoy, tu sors d'ici sinon ça va mal aller !

- Ca m'étonnerait. EXPELLIARMUS ! s'exclama-t-il sans crier gare.

Harry, Ron et Loïc se retrouvèrent désarmés.

- Malfoy ! s'écria Hermione. Les préfets non plus n'ont pas le droit de lancer des sorts en dehors des cours. C'est dans le manuel !

- On fait moins les malins sans baguette, se moqua-t-il en jouant négligemment avec, ignorant totalement la remarque d'Hermione.

Harry ne put empêcher un sourire de triomphe se dessiner sur son visage, ce qui déstabilisa Malfoy.

- Accio baguettes ! s'écria Harry.

Les trois baguettes sautèrent des mains d'un Malfoy stupéfait et Harry les récupéra, toujours souriant. Malfoy et ses deux gros bras étaient restés figés dans l'encadrement de la porte, comme une statue de très mauvais goût.

- Allons-nous en, dit finalement Malfoy. Vous ne perdez rien pour attendre !

Une fois les trois Serpentards partis, des exclamations retentirent dans le compartiment.

- Harry ! s'écria Hermione d'un ton admiratif. Tu... Tu pratiques la magie sans baguette ?

- Cool Harry ! Depuis quand ? enchaîna Ron.

Loïc se contentait de hocher la tête d'un air approbateur.

- Je savais que tu en avais le potentiel, dit-il simplement.

Après leur avoir expliqué que Dumbledore lui avait envoyé le livre, Harry voulut faire une autre démonstration mais le regard un peu inquiet d'Hermione l'en dissuada.

- Harry, commença-t-elle. C'est génial... mais... tu n'aurais peut-être pas dû faire ça devant Malfoy. Il va sûrement s'empresser d'aller le répéter à son père... et maintenant que... que Tu-Sais-Qui est revenu...

- Ca va, ça va, coupa Harry, visiblement mécontent. Malgré tout, une petite voix lui disait qu'Hermione avait sûrement raison. Il se tourna vers Loïc.

- D'ailleurs je voulais t'en parler. Tout est le mieux placé pour ça après tout. Tu pratiques la magie sans baguette depuis que tu es tout petit. Même si tu te sers principalement de ton sabre, c'est la même forme de magie, non?

- Exact, acquiesça Loïc.

- J'ai pu m'entraîner tout l'été car la magie sans baguette n'est pas détectée par le Ministère de la Magie, c'est bien vrai Loïc? J'ai eu peur de recevoir des lettres aimables du Ministère comme celle que j'avais reçue quand Dobby a fait exploser la pièce montée de ma tante sur le carrelage de la cuisine...

Loïc acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête.

- Oui c'est vrai. Au clan, nous pratiquons essentiellement cette forme de magie, et cela ne pose jamais aucune problème, même pour les plus petits qui n'ont normalement pas le droit de faire de la magie si l'on considère la loi imposée par le Ministère. Et quand ma meilleure amie a découvert qu'elle avait des pouvoirs magiques...

Loïc s'interrompit un instant. Penser à Tillia lui était toujours douloureux.

- Oui... quand elle a découvert ses pouvoirs, j'ai pu l'aider à les maîtriser et je l'ai entraînée sans aucun problème avec le Ministère.

- Tu me rassures Loïc, dit Harry. Je compte bien continuer à m'entraîner, mes pouvoirs sont assez limités pour l'instant.

- Retiens simplement une chose : la magie sans baguette ne canalise pas la même sorte ni la même forme d'énergie. En tout cas, si jamais tu as des questions, tu peux me demander, il n'y a aucun problème. Je veux bien t'aider, proposa Loïc.

- Merci beaucoup, c'est sympa de ta part.

- Et... Tu crois qu'on peut l'apprendre nous aussi ? demanda soudain Ron. La magie sans baguette je veux dire.

- La magie sans baguette est quelque chose d'inné, répondit Loïc. Ca ne s'apprend pas. Si vous n'avez jamais montré la moindre aptitude pour cette magie, ce n'est pas la peine de tenter quoi que ce soit. Un très petit nombre de personnes la pratique.

- Ok, fit Ron, visiblement déçu.

Ce sujet alimenta la discussion jusqu'à Poudlard. Au fur et à mesure que le train approchait, il faisait de plus en plus sombre à l'extérieur. Le temps dehors donnait l'impression que quelqu'un là haut avait renversé un encrier géant. D'énormes gouttes de pluie martelaient les vitres du Poudlard Express. Quand le train entra en gare à Pré-au-Lard, les élèves n'avaient pas tellement envie de quitter la chaleur douce qui régnait dans les wagons. Bravant la pluie et le froid, quelques élèves plus hardis se décidèrent enfin à sortir. Harry, Loïc et Ron attendaient que la foule se soit dissipée pour sortir quand Hermione se leva d'un bond et tira Ron par la manche.

- Ron ! Il faut qu'on se dépêche de sortir si on veut rassembler les première année ! Viens vite !

Ron maugréa et se laissa entraîner par Hermione, et ils disparurent dans le flot d'élèves qui se déversait des wagons.

Harry et Loïc sortirent bons derniers du train. On n'y voyait pas à deux mètres, tant la pluie et le brouillard étaient denses. Ils entendirent Hagrid crier:

- Par ici les première année !

Ce qui arracha un sourire à Harry. Même par un temps pareil, la tradition voulait qu les première année traversent le lac en barque. Il se rappela soudain qu'il n'avait reçu aucun mot d'Hagrid de toutes les vacances. Il devait sûrement être en mission spéciale pour Dumbledore. Harry se souvenait l'an dernier que le directeur avait envoyé plusieurs personnes en mission, dont Sirius et... Rogue. Harry ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi le directeur avait confiance en ce dernier.

Harry et Loïc s'installèrent dans une des calèches sans chevaux. La porte se referma, la calèche s'ébranla et les conduisit jusqu'au gigantesque château, dont la silhouette se découpait dans la lueur de la lune montante.

Installés dans la Grande Salle - dont le plafond enchanté reflétait le mauvais temps - tous les élèves attendaient la Répartition. Les rires et les chuchotements s'évanouirent à l'entrée du professeur McGonnagall, suivies des première année, qui étaient aussi minuscules que trempés. La plupart jetaient des regards apeurés autour d'eux. McGonagall déposa le Choixpeau Magique sur le tabouret habituel et la déchirure s'ouvrit.

_Je suis un chapeau pensant_

_Destiné à vous répartir dans une des quatre maisons_

_J'ai p't'être pas l'air très élégant_

_Mais vous verrez que j'ai toujours raison_

_Gryffondor pour les plus forts_

_Pouffsouffle pour les gentils_

_Serdaigle pour les érudits_

_Et Serpentard pour les roublards_

_Sur ce voilà c'que j'vous dis :_

_"Un pour tous et tous unis !"_

Quand il se tut, il y eut une vague d'hésitation : le Choixpeau avait-il fini sa chanson? Le moment de surprise passé, tous les élèves applaudirent. Harry suivait le mouvement mais il gardait ses yeux fixés sur le bout de tissu rapiécé qu'il était redevenu. Le Choixpeau n'avait jamais fait aussi court comme chanson.

- Il ne s'est pas trop foulé cette année, lui souffla Ron, traduisant par là même ses pensées.

- C'est un avertissement déguisé, dit Hermione. "Un pour tous, tous unis" Le message est assez clair. Depuis le retour de Vous-Savez-Qui, Dumbledore veut nous mettre en garde.

- A l'appel de votre nom, annonça McGonagall, vous vous approchez et prendrez place sur le tabouret.

"Abadon Willian"

Un petit lutin brun s'avança d'une démarche mal assurée et se hissa sur le tabouret. Ses pieds ne touchaient pas par terre.

"Pouffsouffle !"

"Algo Annaelle"

"Gryffondor !"

"Baureo Maélys"

"Serdaigle!"

Harry remarqua qu'il y avait deux chaises vides à la table des professeurs.

- Il y en a une pour le nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du mal, déduisit Harry. Mais l'autre?

Harry se désintéressa des première année pour porter son attention vers la table des Serdaigle. Il aperçut Cho Chang, qui leva la tête au moment où il la regardait. Elle lui sourit et il se sentit rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il rougisse à ce moment-là? Il lui rendit un bref sourire et replongea son attention dans son assiette encore vide. Il sentait ses oreilles brûlantes et son coeur battre anormalement vite. Un coup de coude le fit lever la tête : Loïc et Ron le regardait avec un grand sourire moqueur, et Hermione avait l'air inquiète.

- Harry, tu es tout rouge, tout va bien ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Harry? fit Ron en prenant une voix haut perché.

- Rien du tout, répondit-il précipitamment - un peu trop précipitamment pour être crédible.

- Il va finir par nous faire une petite fracture du ventricule gauche s'il continue comme ça... ironisa Loïc.

- Oh... lâchez-moi avec ça les gars, trouvez-vous plutôt une fille et laissez-moi tranquille avec la mienne.

- "La tienne" ? s'exclamèrent ensemble Ron et Loïc. Serait-ce un aveu?

- Fermez-la... maugréa Harry d'un air boudeur.

- Non... Sans rire Harry, reprit Loïc tout à fait sérieusement. Elle te plaît, ne le nie pas, et tu ne la laisses pas totalement indifférente. Il va bien finir par se passer quelque chose.

Harry se redressa.

- Tu le penses sérieusement Loïc?

Loïc sourit, rêveur.

- Oui je pense qu'il peut se passer quelque chose entre vous. Je crois que je sens pas trop mal ce genre de choses. Et puis... j'aime bien voir les gens amoureux.

Hermione tourna vivement la tête vers Loïc, un grand sourire suspendu aux lèvres.

- Tu peux faire ton gros dur avec ton sabre, chevalier au coeur tendre va !

Loïc eut un sourire désabusé.

- Oui... et c'est bien là que réside tout le problème.

"Hihary Sorka" !

Harry reporta son attention sur la file des première année.

"Serpentard".

Harry regarda le jeune garçon rejoindre la table où les couleurs vert et argent prédominaient. Il se revit, le Choixpeau Magique enfoncé sur la tête, lui disant qu'il serait bien à Serpentard... Peut-être que Hihary Sorka n'avait pas spécialement voulu être à Serpentard mais que le Choixpeau l'y avait envoyé car il n'avait pas assez de personnalité pour s'opposer à ce choix. Comme l'avait dit Dumbledore « Ce sont nos choix qui font ce que nous sommes, bien plus que nos aptitudes… »

Mais l'heure n'était pas aux questions existentiellement philosophiques - à moins qu'elles ne soient philosophiquement existentielles, qui sait. Dans un registre plus terre à terre, Harry attendait avec impatience que la cérémonie de Répartition se termine. L'estomac de Ron acquiesça bruyamment. Harry regardait distraitement la rangée de première année qui diminuait lentement. Un jeune garçon blond à l'air terrifié croisa son regard et tourna vivement la tête dans l'autre sens. Il devait peser à peu près quarante kilos tout mouillé, et au premier coup d'oeil, ou aurait été tenté de dire que la moitié de son poids était concentrée dans son nez. Enfin le dernier élève - Zeba Mahaut - fut réparti à Gryffondor et tous levèrent les yeux vers Dumbledore qui s'éclaircit la voix.

- Bonsoir à tous et à toutes ! Je suis heureux d'accueillir les nouveaux élèves, et tout aussi heureux de retrouver les anciens. Je ne vais pas vous ennuyer longtemps avec des élucubrations à n'en plus finir, juste vous rappeler que la Forêt Interdite est... toujours interdite, et surtout, depuis que Voldemort est revenu [ une vague de frissons parcourut la grand Salle à l'entente du nom tant redouté - Ron, surtout, ne fut pas l'exception ] même si notre cher Ministre préfère pratiquer la politique de l'autruche, il est très important de rester unis et soudés, plutôt que de se déchirer. L'union fera notre force. Souvenez-vous toujours de cela. Souvenez-vous de Cédric Diggory.

Dumbledore fit une courte pause pendant laquelle personne n'osa prononcer un mot. Harry jeta un regard furtif vers la table des Serdaigle et vit que Cho sanglotait silencieusement.

- Sur une note plus joyeuse, enchaîna le directeur, permettez-moi de vous présenter nos nouveaux professeurs de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Je vous prie d'accueillir comme il se doit Arabella Figg et Remus Lupin qui ont bien voulu prendre ce poste - à haut risque semblerait-il.

Dumbledore ponctua cette dernière phrase d'un clin d'oeil et les élèves éclatèrent de rire.

Harry se tourna vers Ron et Hermione qui affichaient eux aussi un grand sourire.

- C'est génial ! s'écria Ron. Lupin revient !

- On ne pouvait rêver mieux ! s'exclamèrent les jumeaux, assis non loin, en applaudissant bruyamment Lupin qui venait d'entrer dans la Grande Salle, suivi d'une vieille sorcière habillée de vert kaki. Harry, Ron et Hermione applaudissaient à tout rompre, le visage rayonnant. Mais lorsque Harry considéra la vieille sorcière qui suivait Lupin, son sourire se transforma en une expression de profonde stupéfaction.

- Mrs Figg ? souffla-t-il... Mais que fait-elle ici ? C'est... une sorcière ?

Tandis qu'Harry s'interrogeait, Dumbledore reprit la parole.

- Miss Figg et le professeur Lupin se partageront la matière, étant donné que vous aurez un nombre de cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal plus important par semaine cette année. Le professeur Lupin se chargera des première jusqu'aux quatrième année, et Miss Figg enseignera dans les classes de la cinquième à la septième année. Il pourra parfois y avoir des changements entre les deux professeurs en fonction des emplois du temps. Bien. Je crois que tout a été dit. Le festin peut commencer !

Ron poussa un soupir de soulagement en voyant les plats se remplir. Harry fixait son assiette vide, l'esprit ailleurs. Que faisait-elle à Poudlard? Et pourquoi ne lui avait-elle jamais dit qu'elle était une sorcière?

Hermione regardait Harry depuis cinq bonnes minutes, les sourcils froncés.

- Harry? tenta-t-elle en passant sa main devant les yeux verts de son ami.

- Hum... fit Harry en émergeant de ses pensées.

- A quoi tu penses?

- Oh, c'est juste que...

Harry hésita puis se décida.

- Vous voyez la nouvelle prof de défense contre les forces du mal ? Et bien c'est la voisine à qui les Dursley me confiaient quand ils partaient quelque part en vacances... dit-il d'une voix morne. Une vieille folle amoureuse de ses chats. Je n'aimais pas aller chez elle. Mais pourquoi elle ne m'a jamais dit qu'elle était une sorcière? Je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire.

- C'est vrai que c'est bizarre, concéda Hermione, les sourcils froncés. En tout cas, tu vas avoir de nombreuses occasions de lui parler, c'est notre professeur principal en défense contre les forces du mal.

Harry jeta un regard vers la table des professeurs en direction de Mrs Figg qu se trouvait à présent en grande conversation avec le professeur Lupin. Harry poussa un soupir et reporta son attention sur son assiette toujours propre, se sentant soudain vide et creux.

Une fois le repas terminé, aucun ne mit longtemps à aller se coucher.

Harry tournait et se retournait dans son lit, incapable de trouver le sommeil. Dans la journée, s'il était entouré ou bien s'il trouvait quelque chose pour se changer les idées, il arrivait à faire abstraction des atroces évènements de l'an passé. Mais le soir, au moment de s'endormir, ses pensées noires le torturaient. Trois heures plus tard, alors que tout le château était tombé dans les bras de Morphée, Harry était toujours bien éveillé. Aussi décida-t-il de s'occuper l'esprit. Sans faire de bruit, il se glissa jusqu'à sa valise et en sortit un livre, bien décidé à mettre en pratique ce qu'il en avait déjà lu jusqu'à présent...


	8. Les études? Mauvais pour la santé

**CHAPITRE 07. LES ÉTUDES?**** MAUVAIS POUR LA SANT****É**

Le lendemain matin au petit déjeuner, les Préfets distribuèrent les emplois du temps et Ron faillit s'étouffer avec son jus de citrouille quand Hermione lui donna l'emploi du temps des cinquième année.

- Vous avez vu ? dit-il en se penchant vers Harry et Loïc. On commence par Potions ! Et McGonagall juste après… Et... Binns... et... Divination en dernière partie ce soir... On va souffrir cette année ! Ils ont décidé de nous achever pour nos BUSES ou quoi ?

- C'est une année importante, dit Hermione dans son dos. Elle avait fini de distribuer sa pile d'emplois du temps.

- Oui mais quand même ! On a ... 38, 39... 40 heures de cours dans la semaine ! s'insurgea Ron en comptant sur son emploi du temps. Si on meurt avant la fin de l'année, comment on va faire pour passer nos BUSES, hein? Tu peux me le dire?

Hermione soupira en levant les yeux au ciel. Elle s'assit pour prendre son petit déjeuner et ne lui répondit pas.

Ils finirent leur repas en silence et se dirigèrent sans entrain vers les sombres cachots de Poudlard où se déroulaient les cours de Potions.

- Et pourquoi on se retrouve toujours avec les Serpentards pour les cours de Potions ? maugréa Ron en voyant arriver les Langues-de-Serpent.

- Un problème Weasel ? fit Malfoy d'une voix gluante, en mettant son badge de Préfet en valeur, tandis que le professeur Rogue venait de pénétrer dans la salle.

Ron lui lança un regard noir.

Quand tout le monde fut installé, un grand silence tomba dans la salle lorsque Rogue se tourna vers eux.

- Très bien. Je ne compte pas vous faire la morale à propos des BUSES. Il semblerait que certains n'aient toujours pas compris qu'il devenait urgent de se mettre au travail. D'autres sont d'une immaturité à faire pâlir un gamin de cinq ans, et comme l'un ne va pas souvent sans l'autre…

Sa lèvre supérieure se souleva en un rictus et les Serpentards ricanèrent.

- Il serait donc temps de vous prendre en charge. Mes méthodes de travail ne changeront pas outre mesure par rapport aux années précédentes, mais compte tenu de ce que j'ai pu observer dans cette classe durant ces quatre dernières années, le niveau est plus que médiocre, lança-t-il avec un regard appuyé en direction des Gryffondors. Donc à compter de cette année, tous ceux qui n'arriveront pas à la moyenne se verront remettre un devoir supplémentaire ainsi qu'une retenue.

La dernière phrase avait été lancée, aussi tranchante qu'une lame de rasoir. Une vague d'appréhension parcourut les rangs. Sans autre préambule, Rogue donna un coup sec avec sa baguette sur le tableau noir.

- Allez-y, vous avez une heure et demie. Mettez-vous par binômes.

De nombreux regards surpris parcouraient la liste des ingrédients.

_« Potion de Naâhlgyl »_

Harry, Loïc et Ron se regardèrent. Harry fut soulagé de constater que ses deux amis n'avaient pas l'air d'en savoir plus que lui sur le sujet.

- Il ne change pas ses méthodes de travail cette année, mon œil, fit Loïc. Il nous balance les ingrédients, comme ça, sans explications… D'habitude, il nous dit au moins à quoi sert la potion mais là…

- Peut-être que justement cette potion ne sert à rien, pouffa Ron.

- Ne dit pas de bêtises Ron, dit soudain Hermione, l'air grave. Il veut sûrement nous tester, ce n'est pas possible autrement…

- Naâhlgyl… murmura Harry. Ce nom me dit quelque chose pourtant…

- C'est une potion très complexe… Sûrement plus que le Polynectar…. continua Hermione à voix basse. Cette potion fait des miracles si elle est bien préparée. Elle peut soigner n'importe quelle maladie, même si le processus a été jugé irréversible… mais peu de personnes se risquent à la préparer car les dosages sont extrêmement délicats, et rien qu'une goutte de trop peut provoquer l'effet contraire de celui désiré… Pourquoi nous a-t-il donné ça ?

- C'est vrai Hermione ? Mais alors, tu crois que…

- Potter ! Miss Granger ! 10 points de moins pour Gryffondor ! Cessez de bavarder. Si vous étiez si brillante miss Granger, vous vous seriez rendue compte qu'il faut très exactement une heure vingt pour préparer cette potion. Perdre autant de temps en bavardages inutiles tiens de l'inconscience… ou de la stupidité, acheva-t-il avec un sourire malfaisant qui ne quitta pas ses lèvres tandis qu'il passait dans les rangs.

- Son regard ne laisse rien présager de bon, murmura Loïc.

Il regarda Hermione et vit qu'elle était plongée dans son sac, faisant mine de chercher quelque chose.

- Hermione ?

Il rapprocha sa chaise et se mit à côté d'elle. Hermione se redressa.

- Ca va ?

Hermione acquiesça mais Loïc n'était pas dupe : ses yeux brillaient comme des prismes.

- Je me mets avec toi, lui dit-il avec un sourire.

Hermione lui sourit à son tour. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et commença à mesurer la quantité nécessaire d'essence de belladone. Ses mains tremblaient légèrement. Loïc s'en aperçut.

- Tu veux que je le fasse ? proposa-t-il gentiment. Pendant ce temps, tu peux préparer les fleurs de Mauve. Il faut 10 minutes.

Tous travaillaient en silence. On percevait parfois un chuchotement, pour donner une indication ou lire la liste des ingrédients. Mais la plupart du temps, seul le bruit des chaudrons bouillonnants venait troubler l'apparente tranquillité de la pièce. Apparente car, en vérité, la majorité des élèves - surtout les Gryffondors - était sur les nerfs. Rogue passait dans les rangs, et rares étaient les binômes qui ne recevaient aucune réflexion désagréable.

Il ne restait que dix minutes et seulement quelques groupes avaient presque terminé. Hermione versa le contenu jaunâtre d'un flacon dans le chaudron et reposa son dos sur le dossier de sa chaise en poussant un soupir de soulagement : il ne restait plus qu'à laisser le tout chauffer pendant 5 minutes. Elle sourit à Loïc et tourna la tête vers Harry et Ron qui, eux, ne souriaient pas du tout : leur potion émettait un bruit anormal, comme le son d'une fuite dans un tuyau percé, et les deux garçons ne savaient plus où donner de la tête.

- Vous avez mis trop de feuilles de menthe les garçons, leur souffla Hermione. Et le sang de dragon…

- C'est terminé, annonça Rogue en frappant dans ses mains. Je passe dans les rangs constater le désastre.

Il se dirigea aussitôt vers les Gryffondors qui attendaient le verdict en silence, le coin de la bouche ou bien les mains agités de tics nerveux, tandis que les Serpentards affichaient des mines réjouies.

Rogue passa devant le chaudron d'Hermione et Loïc les lèvres pincées, comme s'il lui coûtait de n'avoir aucun commentaire désobligeant à faire, puis s'arrêta devant celui de Ron et Harry. Son rictus se transforma alors en sourire de triomphe.

- Et bien, si je ne m'abuse, voici la première retenue, Potter et Weasley.

Puis il se tourna vers Neville qui se recroquevilla sur sa chaise. Il était seul, personne n'avait voulu se mettre avec lui pour préparer cette potion.

- Et de deux, Londubat. Remarquez, le contraire m'aurait stupéfié. Une bonne chose que vous étiez seul pour préparer cette potion, un autre élève aurait pu être injustement puni…

Le pauvre Neville était au bord des larmes. Tous les Gryffondors fusillèrent leur professeur de Potions du regard. Les Serpentards ricanaient.

- Pour la prochaine fois, je veux un parchemin sur votre travail d'aujourd'hui. Je ne vous ai donné aucune indication sur cette potion. A vous de trouvez ses propriétés, son utilisation… etc.… Le cours est terminé.

Les élèves sortirent de la salle en silence, mais dès qu'ils se furent éloignés, les Gryffondors y allaient de leurs petits commentaires à propos des méthodes d'enseignement discutables du professeur Rogue. Ils ne s'interrompirent seulement lorsqu'ils furent assis dans la salle de Métamorphose.

Le professeur McGonagall commença son cours pas un discours à propos des BUSES et du programme de l'année. Comme à son habitude, elle alla droit au but.

- Bien. Avant de commencer, il est de mon devoir de vous rappeler que cette année est une année décisive dans vos études. Les BUSES ne sont pas à prendre à la légère. C'est une année également différente des autres années que vous avez passé à Poudlard. Vous passerez toutes vos options en janvier et les matières fondamentales en mai. Les résultats vous seront communiqués fin juin. Dois-je vous rappeler que seul un travail sérieux et régulier peut vous garantir votre passage dans le niveau supérieur ? Bien, en ce qui concerne la Métamorphose, le programme de cette année est relativement chargé. Nous aborderons dans le courant de l'année la métamorphose animale, ce qui demande un potentiel magique régulier. Les notes que vous obtiendrez dans l'année reflèteront les notes que vous aurez aux BUSES.

- Par ailleurs, continua-t-elle après une courte pause. Vous avez pu constater que trois heures de votre emploi du temps sont consacrées aux options de 5ème année. Ces options sont facultatives, mais fortement conseillées. Ce sont autant de points en plus pour vos BUSES. La liste est affichée dans votre Salle Commune. Vous pourrez ajouter votre nom tout au long de la semaine et les Préfets me remettront la liste avant ce week-end. Ces options débuteront début novembre. Des questions ? Bien, commençons.

Deux heures plus tard, les Gryffondors se dirigeaient sans entrain vers la salle d'Histoire de la Magie.

- Je vous préviens tous les deux, avertit Hermione en se tournant vers Harry et Ron. Si vous ne prenez pas les cours cette année…

- Et tu vas nous faire quoi sinon ? coupa Ron avec un sourire. Nous mettre une retenue ?

- Ca pourrait très bien arriver, le menaça Hermione. Ron, tu es Préfet ! Tu es sensé montrer l'exemple. Regardez Loïc, il prend des notes lui !

- Ah… je n'ai rien à voir là-dedans moi, répliqua aussitôt Loïc en levant ses deux mains.

Hermione soupira et s'engouffra dans la salle. Les trois garçons suivirent après un temps d'hésitation. Ils s'avancèrent, dans l'intention de se mettre à côté d'Hermione, mais celle-ci avait déjà pris place à côté de Neville. Les garçons se résignèrent à trouver d'autres places.

- Tu crois qu'elle nous en veut ? demanda Harry à Ron.

Ron haussa les épaules et risqua un coup d'œil vers son amie qui fixait obstinément une saleté sur le tableau noir.

- Je crois plutôt qu'elle m'en veut… Je sens que ça va être de ma faute à chaque fois que quelque chose va aller de travers… mais pourquoi est-ce que j'ai été nommé Préfet ?

- Parce que Dumbledore l'a décidé et qu'il a pensé que ce serait une bonne chose, dit Harry, une pointe d'amertume perçant dans la voix.

Le professeur Binns apparut et la classe plongea dans sa torpeur habituelle dès que le cours commença.

Lors de la pause déjeuner, Harry et Ron se virent distribuer l'heure et l'objet de leur retenue.

- Il faut qu'on renouvelle son stock de plantes magiques, maugréa Ron. On va aller dans la Forêt Interdite ce soir. Comme premier jour de cours, ça commence bien !

- Et on doit les ramener, les trier… faire le travail des préparateurs quoi, continua Harry. Pfff…

- Les garçons, intervint Hermione qui leur adressait de nouveau la parole. Laissez ça pour ce soir et voyez le bon côté de la journée. On a Soin des Créatures Magiques tout de suite !

En arrivant en vue de la cabane d'Hagrid, tous les quatre sourirent en voyant sortir leur ami géant.

- Bonjour Hagrid !

- Ah bonjour vous quatre ! Content de vous revoir ! Je suis heureux de vous retrouver cette année. Je suis sûr que le programme que je vous ai préparé va vous plaire ! rugit-il de contentement. J'ai de nombreuses idées dont je suis plutôt fier…

- C'est… commença Hermione, mais Hagrid s'était déjà éloigné. … ce qui m'inquiète justement, acheva-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Mais les craintes d'Hermione se trouvèrent infondées. Hagrid leur avait préparé un cours sur les salamandres qui se révéla passionnant.

A la fin du cours, Hermione se dirigea vers le château pour son cours de Runes, tandis que les trois garçons restèrent discuter avec Hagrid le temps que les élèves de son prochain cours arrivent.

- Alors Hagrid, vous n'avez pas donné de vos nouvelles pendant les vacances. Tout c'est bien passé ? demanda Harry.

- Moui… articula Hagrid en se penchant vers une caisse vide, visiblement en train de chercher quelque chose pour s'occuper de toute urgence.

- Hagrid, dites-nous, supplia Ron. Dumbledore vous a envoyé en mission avant les vacances, qu'avez-vous fait ?

- Ne vous mêlez pas de ça, coupa Hagrid assez rudement. Ce ne sont pas vos affaires et c'est très dangereux.

- Hagrid, cela nous concerne tout de même, enchaîna Loïc. Voldemort est revenu…

- Ah, ne prononce pas ce nom ! s'écria Hagrid.

- Voldemort est revenu, Hagrid, reprit Loïc en insistant. Est-ce que cela avait un rapport avec les Géants ? Car on a entendu dire que Voldemort cherchait à les rallier à lui.

- Bon, ça suffit, dit Hagrid avec une gravité qu'ils ne lui avaient encore jamais vue. Je sais que vous adorez vous fourrer dans des situations pas possible mais cette fois-ci, pour l'amour du ciel, restez en dehors de tout ça ! Je ne veux pas que vous soyez impliqués la dedans, toute cette histoire peut très mal tourner. Alors maintenant, aller ouste ! Je ne veux plus de questions, dépêchez-vous de rentrer au château, je dois préparer mon cours, les élèves arrivent. Et surtout, prenez garde à vous.

Voyant qu'ils ne pourraient rien lui soutirer de plus, les trois garçons se résignèrent à retourner au château.

- Hagrid a l'air vraiment inquiet, je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça, dit Harry après être rentré au château.

- Ils sont tous inquiets… ajouta Loïc en empruntant les escaliers les conduisant à la Salle Commune.

Ils pénétrèrent dans la pièce dissimulée derrière le gigantesque tableau représentant la grosse dame et découvrirent le panneau d'affichage recouvert de nouvelles informations administratives.

- Regardez les options de 5ème année, fit Ron. Vous allez vous inscrire a quelque chose, vous ?

- Tout dépend des options… murmura Harry en étudiant la liste des yeux.

- Vous avez vu ? On peut avoir des cours renforcés dans les matières principales. Vous imaginez des cours de Potions renforcés ? dit Ron avec un grand sourire moqueur.

Loïc parcourait la liste en silence. Sport, musique magique, théâtre… Quand son regard accrocha le mot « Danse », son cœur se serra. Tillia adorait la danse, c'était un de ses passe-temps favoris… Il n'arrêtait pas de penser à sa meilleure amie il avait espéré que ce sentiment tenace s'estomperait avec le temps, mais Tillia lui manquait toujours, et bien plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre.

Il poussa un soupir et reporta son attention sur la liste. Une exclamation de Ron le tira de ses pensées.

- Hey Loïc, tu as vu qu'il y avait une option « Arts Martiaux » ?

- Non ? fit Loïc, en suivant du regard la direction que Ron pointait.

- C'est intéressant pour moi ça. Si ça peut m'aider pour les BUSES, je signe tout de suite !

- Il y a des cours de vol sur balai ! s'exclama Harry. Pour tous les niveaux ! Pour les débutants… et tu peux participer même si tu fais partie d'une équipe de Quidditch. Ce sont des points faciles. Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez les gars ?

- Pour me ridiculiser ? Ah ça non merci ! dit Ron.

- Pourquoi tu te ridiculiserais ? Tu sais voler sur un balai, alors où est le problème ? dit Loïc. En tout cas, ça me tenterait bien. Ca me fera une petite compensation de ne pas jouer dans l'équipe des Gryffondors, ajouta-t-il en adressant un clin d'œil à Harry. Aller Ron ! Tu peux essayer, ça ne coûte rien ! Ca sera sympa de se retrouver tous les trois. Parce que je ne pense pas que Mione voudra prendre cette option.

- Elle va être déçue de ne pas pouvoir prendre toutes les options de la liste, commenta Ron.

- On verra ce soir, dit Harry. On a une bonne semaine pour y réfléchir. Pour l'instant, je compte bien occuper ce qui reste de cette heure de pause à me préparer psychologiquement pour le dernier cours de la journée : Divination.

La pause passa beaucoup trop vite à leur goût, et c'est sans entrain qu'ils se dirigèrent vers la tour nord. L'échelle de corde se déroula et ils grimpèrent tant bien que mal.

En passant sa tête par la trappe menant à la salle de cours, Ron fut pris d'une quinte de toux qui faillit lui faire dégringoler l'échelle de corde. La pièce était complètement enfumée, des nuages colorés montaient jusqu'au haut plafond. On ne voyait même plus les tables.

- Et là, elle surgit de nulle part, nous fait tous sursauter et « bonjour les enfants, ouvrez vos manuels page 256 », dit Loïc en avançant doucement, les mains en avant, tâtonnant pour ne pas se heurter aux tables ou aux meubles. « Aïe ! » entendit-il derrière lui. Ron venait de se cogner contre une table.

- Bonjour mes enfants, dit une voix derrière eux, ayant pour effet de les faire tous sursauter. Je suis heureuse de vous retrouver pour une nouvelle année.

- Si elle savait à quel point c'est réciproque… murmura Ron entre ses dents.

- Les astres ne m'ont pas apportés de très bonnes nouvelles en ce qui concerne vos BUSES mes chéris. C'est pourquoi nous allons consacrer tout le premier semestre aux révisions. Nous allons revoir tout ce que nous avons étudié depuis le tout premier cours.

- Oh non, fit Ron avec une grimace de dégoût. Pas encore les boules de cristal et les feuilles de thé…

- Finalement, je crois qu'on aurait mieux fait de faire comme Hermione, dit Harry. Qu'est-ce qui nous a pris de continuer cette matière ?

- Bien mes chéris, résonna le murmure mystique du professeur Trelawney. La voix provenait de juste derrière eux cette fois-ci, ce qui les fit sursauter à nouveau. Munissez-vous d'une théière - les bleues je vous prie - et prenez place.

- Et comment fait-on alors qu'on ne voit même pas le sol ? murmura Loïc en regardant autour de lui, tandis qu'une table venait à nouveau de mordre les tibias de Ron, lui arrachant un autre gémissement de douleur. Légèrement agacé par cette mise en scène, Loïc tira un morceau de papier de ses vêtements, sur lequel était inscrit une incantation, et murmura _« Dissipere »_. Il ne restait plus que quelques nuages du brouillard coloré à présent et les garçons purent tranquillement prendre place.

C'est avec un manque d'enthousiasme manifeste que les 5ème années - hors mis Parvati et Lavande - scrutaient le fond de leur tasse et feuilletaient leurs manuels dans l'espoir de percer les mystères de l'art obscur qu'est la divination.

- Essayez de faire tourner les tasses mes chéris, de façon à ce que plusieurs personnes fassent une interprétation de la même tasse, cela peut se révéler très instructif.

- Oui sauf que maintenant, je n'ai aucune idée de la personne qui a ma tasse, constata Loïc. Harry, je te l'ai faite passer…

- Et Ron m'a donné la sienne aussi… je crois que j'ai la tienne et celle de Ron, Dean l'a passée à Neville… A moins que Loïc… tu n'aies celle de Neville et c'est Dean qui a la mienne… Ou bien celle de Ron…

- Non, c'est Neville qui a la tienne, euh… Dean qui a celle de Loïc et… hésita Ron.

- Et bien vous savez quoi ? fit Loïc. Je n'en sais rien du tout.

- Et puis on s'en fiche après tout, dit Ron. Elle...

- Voyons mes chéris ce que nous avons là, les coupa le professeur Trelawney en s'approchant d'eux. Elle prit la tasse de Dean et observa le contenu avec attention. Ses yeux s'arrondirent derrière ses énormes lunettes et elle fronça les sourcils.

- Hum… Un ballon… des problèmes en vue… A qui est cette tasse ?

- C'est sûrement la mienne, fit Harry la mine renfrognée. Les problèmes sont toujours pour moi.

Il observa la tasse.

- Oui, c'est bien la mienne, je reconnais la anse ébréchée… Je vous l'avais bien dit.

Loïc et Ron affichaient un demi-sourire.

- Hum… continuait Trelawney sans tenir compte des remarques de Harry. Serait-ce une épée ? Une dispute avec un ami proche est à prévoir, je le crains.

- J'ai failli la croire, souffla Harry en posant son menton sur ses bras croisés sur la table. C'est bizarre, je ne vais pas mourir cette année.

- Peut-être qu'elle s'est rendue compte que tu n'es toujours pas mort et que finalement, ses prédictions sont foireuses, dit Loïc avec un sourire narquois.

- Voyons une autre tasse… poursuivait le professeur Trelawney.

Elle prit la tasse des mains de Harry, mais dès qu'elle jeta un œil aux feuilles de thé au fond de la tasse, elle poussa un glapissement de terreur et échappa la tasse qui se brisa en mille morceaux sur le sol. Une main sur le cœur, l'autre tendue, désignant la salle en tremblant, et le regard horrifié, elle murmura :

- Cette tasse… A qui est cette tasse ?

Elle peinait à parler, la respiration saccadée, et ses mouvements étaient totalement désordonnés.

- C'est terrible mes chéris… c'est affreux… Un présage horrible… la faux de la mort… souffla-t-elle d'une voix mourante.

- A qui est cette tasse ?

Le visage de Ron devient soudain aussi blanc que la craie.

- Cette tasse, c'est la mienne.


	9. Être, ne pas être, ou paraître

**CHAPITRE 08. ETRE, NE PAS ETRE, OU PARAITRE?**

Le cours se termina dans la plus grande confusion. Harry regarda Ron, visiblement toujours sous le choc.

- Ron, ne me dit pas qu'elle t'a fait avaler ça ?

- Tu es toujours le premier à dire que cette prof est une affabulatrice, tu ne vas pas te mettre à croire ses prédictions à la noix ? dit Loïc. Et puis tu n'es même pas sûr que c'était ta tasse.

- Ne me dites pas ce que je dois croire ou pas, coupa sèchement Ron, toujours blanc comme un linge.

Les trois garçons remontèrent dans la salle commune et retrouvèrent Hermione, qu'ils mirent au courant en quelques mots.

- Ron, dit Hermione sur un ton sentencieux en se tournant vers lui. Cette femme est une affabulatrice. Pourquoi tu te mettrais tout d'un coup à croire ses prédictions ?

L'air peu convaincu de son ami ne l'arrêta pas pour autant.

- Ron, l'interprétation des signes du destin est une chose, mais tu as toujours ton destin entre les mains. Toi seul peux en décider. Et puis regarde, le nombre de fois où elle a prédit la mort d'Harry, est-ce qu'il s'en est préoccupé lui ?

Harry faillit dire « Un petit peu quand même » mais il préféra s'abstenir pour ne pas envenimer la situation. Hermione allait rajouter quelque chose quand soudain, elle se tourna vers Harry :

- Et votre retenue ce soir ? Evitez d'être en retard avec Rogue !

Cette phrase eut enfin un effet sur Ron qui se leva d'un bond, comme s'il s'était assis sur un hérisson.

- Vite on descend, Rogue se fera une joie de réaliser la prédiction de Trelawney sinon, dit-il en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

Harry le suivit sans un mot. Ils descendirent, direction les cachots. Rogue les accueillit avec son habituel rictus suspendu à ses lèvres.

- Potter et Weasley, j'ai un instant cru que vous n'arriveriez pas à l'heure. Tenez ! dit-il en leur tendant un parchemin. Voici la liste des plantes à récolter dans la Forêt Interdite. Sentier Est, sur votre droite. A tout à l'heure messieurs.

Il se vêtit de sa cape et se hâta de disparaître.

- Bon… fit Ron en évaluant les ténèbres de la forêt. Plus vite on aura fini, mieux ce sera.

Ils s'engouffrèrent sur l'étroit sentier que Rogue leur avait indiqué. Au bout d'une bonne demi-heure, ils n'avaient pas ramassé grand-chose.

- Comment veux-tu reconnaître les plantes dans cette obscurité ? maugréait Ron. Et puis la seule plante que je sais identifier, c'est la mousse, on est bien avancés !

- Aller, encore un petit effort et on retourne au château trier ce qu'on a.

- Point positif : ce sera vite fait.

- Chut ! fit soudain Harry. J'ai cru entendre quelque chose. Nox !

Le bout de sa baguette s'éteignit. Ron s'empressa de l'imiter. Ils restèrent silencieux, les sens à l'affût.

- Ron, quelqu'un marche dans la forêt…

- Des a… araignées ? murmura Ron d'une voix blanche. Il déglutit et leva sa baguette.

- Non, dit Harry en tendant l'oreille. Ce n'est pas une créature… Ce sont les pas d'un être humain. Qui peut donc venir par ici à cette heure ?

Oubliant totalement les plantes magiques, les deux garçons s'enfoncèrent un peu plus dans la forêt, guidés par les craquements sous les pas de l'inconnu. Soudain, l'obscurité se fit moins dense et ils purent distinguer une vague silhouette encapuchonnée. Harry fit silencieusement signe à Ron de le suivre et ils se lancèrent à la poursuite de la silhouette. Une clairière se profilait au loin. Mais soudain, alors qu'ils étaient sur le point de rattraper l'inconnu, ils se heurtèrent de plein fouet contre un mur, à la seule différence qu'il n'y avait aucun mur devant eux. Ron réussit à réprimer un cri de douleur en atterrissant plutôt durement sur le sol. Ils se redressèrent lentement, et vérifiant que personne ne les avait vus, ils s'avancèrent de nouveau, mais plus prudemment. La silhouette encapuchonnée avait pu continuer sans aucun problème et était à présent quasiment hors de vue. Harry tendit sa main devant lui, mais un obstacle invisible l'arrêta. Ils tentèrent de pousser, sans plus de résultats.

- C'est bien la première fois que je vois ça, dit Harry. Une barrière invisible en plein milieu de la Forêt Interdite.

- Tu crois qu'il y a quelque chose d'important de l'autre côté ? demande Ron en tâtant le bout de son nez. Quelque chose qui ne doit pas être trouvé ?

- Sûrement, mais quoi ? Et cette silhouette ?

Harry se tourna vers Ron.

- Dépêchons-nous de rentrer finir la retenue pour raconter ça à Loïc et Hermione. De toute façon, on n'en apprendra pas plus ce soir.

Ils ramassèrent leur récolte de la soirée, s'arrêtèrent rapidement ramasser encore quelques plantes, puis rentrèrent le plus vite possible au château. Arrivés aux cachots, Rogue n'était pas encore arrivé.

- Ouf, c'est bon ! On a encore un peu de temps pour finir, fit Ron.

Ils expédièrent le triage des plantes. Ils finissaient juste d'étiqueter la dernière famille de plantes lorsque le professeur Rogue fit irruption dans le cachot. Il évalua leur travail, plaçant de temps en temps une remarque acerbe, puis leur fit signe de la main en leur désignant la lourde porte.

- A la prochaine retenue messieurs, dit-il, un sourire en coin.

Les garçons débarrassèrent le plancher aussi vite qu'ils purent.

Assis dans la salle commune, Harry, Ron, Loïc et Hermione étaient les rares personnes à être toujours debout à cette heure tardive. Les quelques bûches rougeoyantes dans l'âtre diffusaient une lueur vacillante.

- Un mur invisible ? fit Loïc. En plein cœur de la Forêt ? J'aimerais bien savoir à quoi il sert…

- Vous croyez qu'on devrait en parler à Dumbledore ? demanda Harry.

- Je ne sais pas. Et puis Dumbledore doit tout de même être au courant de ce qui se passe dans les alentours du château, vous ne croyez pas ? Par contre, on pourrait plutôt en parler à Hagrid. Il connaît la Forêt comme personne. Peut-être que cette barrière est tout à fait normale et qu'elle a toujours fait partie des enchantements de la Forêt après tout. Vous n'aviez jamais été de ce côté de la Forêt auparavant, je me trompe ?

- Si, avec madame Chourave une fois, mais nous ne nous sommes jamais enfoncés aussi loin, dit Harry.

- Tu as raison Hermione, dit Loïc. C'est une bonne idée, on demandera à Hagrid à l'occasion.

- Bon, Ron, je ne voudrais pas jouer les rabat-joie, mais il nous reste toujours le devoir supplémentaire de Rogue à rendre pour le prochain cours… rappela Harry.

- Tu veux qu'on s'y mette ce soir ? s'exclama Ron, en regardant Harry comme s'il venait d'avoir une idée particulièrement saugrenue.

- Le prochain cours, c'est après-demain Ron, dit Harry en regardant sa montre. Ah non, rectification : le prochain cours, c'est demain.

- Il est si tard ? fit Loïc en regardant l'heure à son tour. Je ne vais pas tarder, à moins que vous n'ayez besoin d'aide pour votre devoir de Potions.

- Non, ça va aller, merci Loïc, répondit Harry. Ca ne m'a pas l'air bien méchant. Je vais commencer à rédiger ce que je peux, et j'irai à la Bibliothèque demain - enfin, tout à l'heure - pour compléter. Allez vous coucher bande de veinards. Ron, on s'y met ou bien tu veux aller te coucher aussi ?

- Harry, intervint Hermione, une lueur d'admiration brillant dans ses yeux. C'est moi ou tu es devenu plus sérieux dans ton travail ? C'est bien la première fois que je vais me coucher avant vous !

- Euh… fit Harry, ne trouvant pas de réponse plus pertinente. Je n'en sais rien… Bon… Ron ?

L'intéressé soupira.

- Bon, d'accord, je commence un peu ce soir…

Ron eut du mal à se lever quelques heures plus tard. Harry par contre, habitué à peu dormir, sauta du lit.

- Hey beh, constata Ron. Tu as l'air motivé pour aller en cours !

- On a Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Je compte bien discuter avec Mrs Figg. J'aimerais bien comprendre certaines choses.

Une fois prêts et rassasiés, les Gryffondors de cinquième année se dirigèrent vers la salle de cours. Mrs Figg était déjà installée dans la salle. Harry avait vu se succéder de nombreuses décorations dans cette salle, était donné le changement annuel de professeur. Mais cette fois-ci, la pièce n'avait pas grand-chose en commun avec une salle réservée à l'enseignement de la défense contre les forces du mal. Harry eu l'impression de se retrouver chez Mrs Figg à Privet Drive des photos de ses chats tapissaient les murs de la salle et Harry aurait pu jurer - à moins que son imagination ne lui jouait des tours - qu'une odeur de chou flottait dans la pièce. Il eut l'impression d'avoir fait un bond dans le temps. Il se revit chez elle alors qu'il était plus jeune, assis dans un fauteuil défoncé, entouré de ses chats… Pourquoi ne lui avait-elle jamais dit qu'elle appartenait à son monde ?

Harry n'écouta pas beaucoup ce premier cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Mrs Figg avait une voix monotone, et, contrairement au professeur Rogue ou au professeur McGonagall, elle n'avait pas ce don naturel d'imposer sans efforts le calme dans sa classe. Harry n'avait qu'une idée en tête : obtenir des réponses à ses questions.

Lorsque la cloche sonna, Harry se baissa rapidement pour rassembler ses affaires, mais malheureusement, Mrs Figg s'était déjà éclipsée. Harry sortit de la salle, furieux.

- Harry, dit Hermione. C'est le premier cours, tu auras bien d'autres occasions de lui parler.

- Je suis sûr qu'elle s'est dépêchée de sortir exprès car elle savait très bien que je cherchais à lui parler, fulminait Harry.

Deux semaines durant, Harry tenta d'aborder Mrs Figg pour lui demander des explications, mais celle-ci semblait systématiquement se volatiliser dès qu'il s'approchait d'elle. De retour à la salle commune, Harry ne décolérait pas il était sûr que Mrs Figg l'évitait sciemment. Il jeta son sac dans un coin et sortit rageusement une plume et un parchemin de son sac, en espérant que tout le travail qu'il avait à faire l'aiderait à se calmer. La rentrée avait démarré sur les chapeaux de roue, les 5ème années avaient énormément de travail, et même Hermione se sentait presque débordée. Ils étaient tous sous pression, et leur humeur s'en ressentait. Harry s'installa dans un coin de la salle commune, et questionna du regard ses amis. Ron prétexta un « truc urgent » pour se défiler, et Hermione partit se réfugier à la Bibliothèque, tous deux peu désireux de se frotter à Harry en colère.

Lorsque Hermione rentra à la salle commune dans la soirée, elle ne trouva que Loïc, assis au coin du feu, l'air absent, serrant un coussin du canapé dans ses bras. Hermione sourit et vint s'asseoir à côté de lui en posant une main sur son épaule. Loïc sursauta, puis sourit lorsqu'il vit que c'était la jeune sorcière qui venait de le rejoindre.

- Tu ne m'avais pas entendue arriver ? demanda-t-elle, amusée.

Loïc reporta son attention sur le bout de ses chaussures avec un petit soupir d'excuse.

- Même pas, je me fais honte, je suis sensé appartenir au clan Lee, toujours en alerte, ne jamais baisser sa garde… Heureusement que je n'ai de comptes à rendre à personne à Poudlard.

Hermione eut un sourire attendri Loïc essayait de changer de sujet mais elle n'était pas dupe. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle le surprenait le regard dans le vague, pensif. La lueur de malice qui brillait d'habitude dans ses yeux noirs avait laissé place à des morceaux d'ambre, qui rendaient son regard habituellement déterminé plus doux, mais également plus triste.

- Tu penses à _elle_, n'est-ce pas ?

Loïc eut un sourire désabusé.

- Tu lis en moi comme dans un livre ouvert Hermione, dit-il en passant son bras autour de ses épaules pour l'obliger à se rapprocher de lui.

Hermione ne se fit pas prier et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

- Je te revois en deuxième année quand tu es arrivé, dit-elle en souriant à l'évocation de ce souvenir. Tu avais les cheveux beaucoup plus courts et tu n'hésitais pas à menacer Malfoy avec ton sabre. Et tu restais un peu en retrait, dans ton monde… Tu avais toujours ce petit air triste même si tu ne laissais rien paraitre. En réalité, c'était une façon de te protéger.

Loïc soupira. Si au début, il avait gardé la raison de sa souffrance pour lui, il avait fini par se confier par bribes à Hermione.

- Je m'en veux Mione, lâcha-t-il. Je m'en veux, j'ai l'impression de l'avoir abandonnée… Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé. Je lui avais promis de garder contact, de lui écrire, qu'on se reverrait… Je n'ai plus jamais eu de ses nouvelles depuis que je suis entré à Poudlard… Elle doit être en train de moisir dans un collège moldu là où elle n'a pas sa place… C'est ici qu'elle devrait être, avec nous. Elle me manque tant… Tillia…

Loïc n'avait jamais eu de réponse aux hiboux qu'il lui envoyait, et bien qu'il se doutait que Terry et Liz avaient quelque chose à voir là-dedans, il n'osait pas insister, de peur d'attirer des ennuis à Tillia.

- Loïc, arrête de culpabiliser pour ça. Si elle n'a jamais reçu de lettre de Poudlard, tu n'y peux rien.

- Je sais bien, mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, répondit Loïc. J'aimerais tellement la revoir… Elle m'a sûrement oublié depuis.

Hermione sourit. Loïc, toujours si sûr de lui, devenait un jeune garçon bourré de doutes lorsqu'il laissait tomber un morceau de sa carapace. Hermione aimait ce côté sensible de sa personnalité, côté qu'elle ne retrouvait pas chez Harry et Ron, peu enclins à se poser des questions sur leurs ressentiments. Hermione avait réussi à apprivoiser Loïc au cours de ces trois dernières années, et Loïc le lui rendait bien : Hermione était l'une des rares personnes devant qui il arrivait à s'ouvrir et aimait volontiers se confier à la jeune sorcière. Il n'était pas rare de les trouver tous les deux assis au coin du feu à parler de tout et de rien, se demandant mutuellement conseil.

- Loïc, dit doucement Hermione en s'asseyant en face de lui, cherchant son regard. Elle ne t'a certainement pas oublié.

- J'espère, souffla Loïc dans un murmure.

Il porta son attention sur Hermione et se rendit compte qu'elle tournait et retournait nerveusement une enveloppe dans ses mains.

- Krum ? devina-t-il.

Ce fut au tour d'Hermione de soupirer.

- C'est la quatrième lettre qu'il m'envoie à laquelle je n'ai pas répondu, je ne sais pas quoi faire…

Elle s'interrompit lorsqu'elle vit Ron pénétrer dans la salle commune. Il allait s'approcher mais son regard se posa sur la lettre que Hermione tenait, et il fit volte-face sans prévenir pour monter directement au dortoir.

- Oui, répondit Hermione, anticipant la question de Loïc. Je n'avais pas dit à Ron que j'avais été voir Viktor cet été, et il a découvert que nous étions toujours en contact. Depuis deux jours il m'en veut de ne rien lui avoir dit et m'évite. Quand je vois sa réaction immature, je me dis que j'avais bien fait, s'enflamma-t-elle.

Son emportement s'évanoui aussi vite qu'il était apparu lorsqu'elle reporta son attention sur la lettre.

- Bon, fit Loïc. Pour Krum, ce que je vais dire relève d'une banalité sans nom mais… je te dirais d'écouter ton cœur. Sans tenir contre de qui ou de quoi que ce soit.

Hermione leva les yeux vers Loïc, l'air gêné.

- Loïc, ce que je t'ai pas dit, c'est que…

Elle prit une grande inspiration et se lança :

- C'est que lorsque je suis allée voir Viktor en Bulgarie cet été, c'était plus ou moins pour… rompre avec lui. Enfin, « rompre ». C'est un bien grand mot, je ne suis pas sûre qu'on puisse considérer cette relation comme une relation de couple, mais…

Elle fit une pause.

- De toute façon, nous deux, c'était pas possible, conclut-elle avec tristesse. Mais il s'accroche, il ne veut pas lâcher l'affaire, et je n'ose pas lui répondre de peur de craquer.

Loïc l'attira contre lui dans une étreinte qui se voulait réconfortante.

- C'est juste que, dans ses bras… je me sentais comme une princesse, lâcha-t-elle. Il me regardait comme une vraie fille, pas comme un spécimen bizarre avec les cheveux en pétard qui passe son temps à la Bibliothèque.

Loïc lui sourit et lui dit de sa voix calme et posée :

- Tu le trouveras ton prince, je ne me fais pas de soucis de ce côté-là.

Hermione sourit à son tour.

- Et si tu disais la vérité à Ron ? Peut-être qu'il arrêtera de bouder ? suggéra Loïc.

- Oui, tu as raison. Même si c'est une tête de mule, je lui dois ça.

- C'est pas la peine, j'ai… hum… j'ai entendu, fit une voix derrière eux.

- Ron ! s'écria Hermione en se levant. Depuis quand tu écoutes aux portes !

Elle ponctua sa dernière phrase d'un lancé de coussin que Ron prit en pleine face. Ils restèrent un instant immobiles, puis éclatèrent d'un rire franc tous les deux en même temps. Ron ramassa le coussin et le relança en direction d'Hermione qui eut juste le temps de s'accroupir derrière le canapé et l'évita. En pouffant de rire, elle se redressa, et ouvrit la bouche pour souligner le fait que Ron ne savait pas viser, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit : un autre coussin vint s'écraser sur sa figure. La salle commune se transforma rapidement en champ de bataille Ron poursuivait Hermione avec un coussin dans les mains, un grand sourire suspendu à ses lèvres, tandis qu'elle lui hurlait d'arrêter en riant.

- Wingardium Leviosa ! cria-t-elle, en pointant sa baguette sur le canapé.

Aussitôt, une pluie de coussins s'abattit sur Ron.

- C'est pas loyal ! cria Ron, battant en retraite aussi rapidement qu'il le pouvait.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? fit une voix.

Aussitôt, Hermione et Ron se figèrent dans un nuage de plumes et se retournèrent lentement : Harry venait de pénétrer dans la salle commune, et regardait la scène, à la fois incrédule et amusé. Ron réprima un fou rire, mais ne put se retenir bien longtemps lorsque Hermione souffla sur une plume qui s'était déposée sur son nez avec une grimace, faisant voler une mèche de ses cheveux en l'air. Harry éclata de rire à son tour Merlin que cela faisait du bien de rire ! Toutes les tensions accumulées depuis la rentrée semblaient s'être envolées pour la soirée.

Hermione se retourna, cherchant Loïc du regard, mais celui-ci semblait s'être esquivé en silence, comme à son habitude. Il aimait se réfugier dans ce que Hermione appelait « sa tanière », telle une panthère noire qui se fondait dans l'obscurité sans un bruit. Elle s'assit dans un fauteuil autour du feu avec ses deux meilleurs amis, notant mentalement de retrouver Loïc un peu plus tard.

**_Alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? Vous aimez ? Vous vous demandez vous aussi ce que devient Tillia ? Ne vous inquiétez pas, on aura de ses nouvelles plus tôt qu'on ne le pense ) Merci beaucoup pour les reviews, ça fait toujours énormément plaisir, et n'hésitez pas à me dire si vous aimez, ce qui vous plait moins, etc…_**

_Des bisous !_


	10. Halloween

**09. Halloween **

- Alors, qu'est-ce que vous croyez qu'il va se passer cette année ? lança Ron.

Harry, Loïc, Ron et Hermione prenaient leur petit déjeuner dans la Grande Salle, exceptionnellement parée de noir et orange pour l'occasion.

- Comment ça « qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer cette année ? » demande Loïc, en levant un sourcil.

- Mais si continua Ron. Tu n'as jamais remarqué ? Il ne s'est pas passé une seule année depuis qu'on est à Poudlard sans que quelque chose n'arrive le jour d'Halloween. Tu n'étais pas là en première année mais ce jour-là, Quirrell avait lâché un troll dans l'école et Hermione aurait passé un sale quart d'heure si on était pas arrivés à temps pour la sauver !

- Genre lance-toi des fleurs au passage, se moqua Hermione, avant de replonger le nez dans son jus de citrouille.

Ron fit une grimace et Hermione l'entendit murmurer « Sauvez-leur la vie, aucune reconnaissance. Pfff les filles… », ce qui lui arracha un sourire malgré tout.

- Bref, enchaîna Ron. En première année, le Troll. En deuxième année, le 500ème anniversaire de la mort de Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête et… l'ouverture de la Chambre des Secrets…

Ron fit une grimace et se retourna pour vérifier que sa sœur n'était pas dans les parages. Il ne voulait pas réveiller de mauvais souvenirs. Il se résolut à continuer son énumération.

- En troisième année… il s'est passé quoi… ah oui ! Sirius qui avait lacéré le portrait de la Grosse Dame ! On avait tous dormi dans le Hall, à ce moment-là, on ne savait pas qu'il était innocent ! Vous vous souvenez ?

Tous acquiescèrent. Il est de ces souvenirs qu'on n'oublie pas. Ron baissa soudain le ton et jeta un furtif regard autour de lui lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il avait peut-être évoqué le nom de Sirius Black un peu trop fort. Mais la Grande Salle se vidait petit à petit et les élèves ne s'attardaient pas.

- Et l'an dernier, la Coupe de Feu, acheva-t-il sur le ton de l'évidence. Alors, vous pariez quoi pour cette année ? Une invasion de harpies ? Le Baron Sanglant qui revient à la vie ? Pire : Rogue qui se lave les cheveux ? Malfoy qui se met à nous faire des cadeaux ?

Ils se mirent à rire.

- Ne parle pas de malheur ! lança Harry. Si seulement on pouvait être tranquille cette année pour Halloween… D'ailleurs en parlant de Malfoy… ajouta-t-il en faisant signe du regard à ses amis.

Les trois Gryffondors tournèrent la tête vers la table des Serpentards et aperçurent Malfoy assis devant son petit déjeuner, l'air visiblement ennuyé, tandis qu'une fille gesticulait à côté de lui en criant presque, des larmes coulant sur ses joues.

- Sûrement sa dernière conquête, marmonna Ron. Ca doit défiler dans sa chambre.

- A ce point-là ? demanda Loïc.

Hermione acquiesça d'un air dégoûté.

- Harry, tu sais la salle de bain des Préfets qui t'a permis de résoudre l'énigme de l'œuf pendant le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers… Et bien on y a accès cette année, et je peux te dire que Malfoy se fait un plaisir de rentabiliser son statut. L'autre jour, une fille en est sorti pleurant et lui se rhabillait tranquillement, avec son air satisfait. Et c'est loin d'être la première fois que ça arrive. Il doit les séduire, leur faire miroiter la lune, et les jeter une fois qu'il a obtenu ce qu'il voulait… Je n'ose plus utiliser cette salle de bains, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser qu'il a fait des choses avec des dizaines de filles différentes à l'endroit où je me brosse les dents ou bien là où je prends ma douche.

Hermione ponctua sa phrase en secouant la tête d'un air désapprobateur.

- Comment peut-on être si naïf, ces filles doivent bien le voir venir à des kilomètres, mais non, elles s'étonnent qu'il les jette le lendemain…

Harry, Loïc et Ron ne répondirent rien mais lui jetèrent un regard amusé, avant de reporter leur attention sur la Serdaigle qui avait été prise dans les filets du Serpentard et qui était en train de quitter la Grande Salle à toute vitesse en pleurant. Malfoy lui, avait l'air soulagé de s'en être débarrassé. Harry fixait le Serpentard, se demandant vaguement s'il était déjà rentré dans les rangs de Voldemort. Il avait toujours ce mauvais pressentiment vis-à-vis de Malfoy qui s'intensifiait chaque année. Soudain, le Serpentard dû sentir le regard soutenu de Harry sur lui car il tourna la tête vers la table des Gryffondors et le fixa de son regard d'acier, les mâchoires serrées et l'air menaçant. Ce regard gris insondable paralysa Harry qui détourna le regard. Son cœur cogna dans sa poitrine et il se leva brutalement, se tournant vers ses amis :

- Au fait, vous êtes toujours d'accord pour qu'on aille voir Dumbledore pour lui demander des cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal en plus ? J'espère que le professeur Lupin acceptera, car c'est pas avec les cours de Miss Figg qu'on va être paré à ce qui nous attend dehors…

En prononçant le nom de son ancienne gardienne à Privet Drive, la mâchoire de Harry se contracta : non seulement ses cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal étaient pitoyables, mais en plus, il n'avait toujours pas réussi à lui parler. Il hésitait presque à lui lancer un sortilège d'Entrave la prochaine fois qu'il la verrait disparaître au bout d'un couloir.

- Toujours ok, acquiesça Loïc, tandis qu'Hermione faisait un signe affirmatif de la tête sans lever les yeux du cours qu'elle était en train de lire.

- J'irai bien maintenant, on a le temps avant que les cours commencent, dit Harry en balançant son sac par-dessus son épaule. On serait fixé.

Le regard habituellement éclatant d'Harry s'était fait plus sombre il comptait vraiment sur le Professeur Lupin en ces temps de crise où une attaque menaçait d'exploser à tout moment. Il avait été jusqu'à présent leur meilleur professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, et Harry et espérait de tout cœur qu'il réponde positivement à leur requête. Car si Voldemort se faisait relativement discret pour le moment, Harry était certain qu'il se préparait à réapparaître de la pire façon qui soit. Sans compter le groupe de Serpentards qui ne lui inspirait absolument aucune confiance, Malfoy en tête.

- On y va ? fit Loïc en se levant à son tour. Je t'accompagne voir Dumbledore, Harry. Ron, Hermione, on se retrouve devant la salle de Potions ?

Les deux intéressés acquiescèrent. Harry allait emboîter le pas à Loïc mais son regard croisa celui de Cho, assise un peu plus loin à la table des Serdaigles. Son cœur fit un bond et il se mit à rougir lorsqu'elle lui fit un sourire.

- Idiot ! se dit-il.

Il détourna son regard après lui avoir maladroitement fait un petit signe de la main, tout en essayant de chasser les images lugubres de l'année précédente qui revenait le hanter. Quoi qu'il fasse, Cho serait toujours associée à ces mauvais souvenirs. Il respira un grand coup et se retourna de nouveau dans sa direction le sourire que lui lança Cho le fit sourire à son tour. Il prit son courage à deux mains et avança dans sa direction, faisant signe à Loïc d'attendre deux secondes. Il avait envie de tenter sa chance, de tenter de transformer ces mauvais souvenirs en les remplaçant par de nouveaux sourires tout neufs. Cho se leva et vint à sa rencontre. Harry sentit ses joues s'empourprer, mais pour une fois, cela ne le gênait pas.

- Salut Harry, ça va ? fit Cho timidement.

- Ca va et toi ?

Cho acquiesça, les roses rosies.

- Dis, Cho… est-ce que… est-ce que tu…

Merlin, pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il se mette à bégayer dans un moment pareil ? On se calme, respire…

- Cho, est-ce que ça te dirait qu'on… fasse quelque chose ensemble un de ces jours ?

Ca y est, c'était sorti. Pourvu qu'elle ne se mette pas à rire, par pitié.

- Potter qui drague ! Comme c'est mignon, lança une voix derrière eux.

Harry n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir quelle était la langue de vipère qui venait de prononcer ces mots. Il ne manquait plus que lui. Finalement, il aurait presque préféré que Cho éclate de rire.

- Malfoy… gronda-t-il.

- Alors Chang, continua Malfoy avec un rictus. Donne-lui une réponse, qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Tu n'as pas l'air emballée dis-moi… Remarque, ça peut se comprendre, si le mec qui avait tué mon petit ami me demandait de sortir avec lui, je crois que j'aurais plutôt envie de partir en courant.

Cho lui lança un regard choqué.

- Je n'ai pas tué Cédric ! s'exclama Harry avec colère. C'est déjà assez difficile pour ses proches, alors ne remue pas le couteau dans la plaie !

- Miss Serdaigle, qu'est-ce que tu en dis, toi ? lança Malfoy, ignorant Harry. Après tout, Potter peut bien raconter ce qu'il veut, personne n'était avec lui quand ça s'est passé. Il a très bien pu se débarrasser de Diggory et revenir comme si de rien n'était, dans son rôle de petit héros qu'il chérit tant.

La lèvre inférieure de Cho se mit à trembler et elle partit en courant, éclatant en sanglots. Harry la regarda s'éloigner le cœur gros, puis se retourna vivement vers Malfoy et l'attrapa par le col de sa robe, prêt à lui en coller une.

- Oh Potter, tu n'oserais pas frapper un Préfet tout de même.

- Je vais me gêner… fit Harry sourdement, toutes griffes dehors.

Soudain, le visage de Malfoy se décomposa : le regard d'émeraude d'Harry s'était fait dur, la pupille ne semblant plus qu'être un trait vertical, tranchant son iris. Il y avait quelque chose de fauve, de sauvage dans ce regard qui fit frémir le Serpentard. Harry resserra sa poigne autour du tissu du col de Malfoy.

- Potter lâche-moi.

Harry continuait à le fixer, comme un lion s'apprêtant à dévorer sa proie.

- Potter lâche-moi putain ! cria Malfoy qui commençait à paniquer.

- Harry, fit Loïc, qui s'était approché, en posant une main sur l'épaule de son ami pour le calmer.

Harry dû faire appel à toute la maîtrise dont il pouvait faire preuve pour ne pas étrangler le Serpentard. Cela n'aurait fait qu'empirer les choses et Malfoy n'aurait été que trop ravi d'enlever des points à Gryffondor et de le coller en retenue jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Il n'avait vraiment pas besoin de ça. Il relâcha rageusement le col de Malfoy et s'éloigna avec Loïc.

- Ca n'en restera pas là Potter, cracha Malfoy. Tu me le payeras !

Les deux garçons se retrouvèrent devant le gigantesque aigle de bois massif qui fermait l'entrée à l'escalier qui menait au bureau du directeur aucun des deux n'avait dit un mot. Loïc sentait Harry tendu, aussi préféra-t-il attendre avant d'aborder le sujet qui fâche. Loïc n'était pas dupe : il baignait dans le monde de la magie depuis son enfance, et il avait remarqué le changement dans le regard d'Harry lorsqu'il avait empoigné Malfoy. Loïc se doutait que Harry s'intéressait aux Animagi, il avait aperçu un livre sur la table de chevet de son ami un jour où il avait sûrement oublié de le ranger. Il venait à présent d'avoir la preuve que non seulement Harry s'y intéressait, mais qu'il avait également commencé à s'entraîner pour en devenir un. Seulement, Loïc savait pertinemment que ce genre de transformations était dangereux et souvent incontrôlable, aussi espérait-il un jour aborder le sujet avec Harry, afin que l'apprentissage de la métamorphose ne dérape pas.

L'escalier de bois se mit à pivoter lentement. Loïc avait l'esprit ailleurs lorsque soudain, son cœur fit un bond, comme s'il venait d'être réveillé par un défibrillateur. Il sursauta, persuadé d'avoir rêvé.

- Non, c'est pas possible… murmura-t-il plus pour lui-même que pour Harry.

Ce dernier lui lança un regard interrogatif, le sourcil levé, mais Loïc se précipita dans l'escalier qui venait de s'ouvrir, en répétant inlassablement « c'est pas possible », tel un leitmotiv.

- Loïc, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? lança Harry qui s'élança à sa suite.

« Vite, dépêche-toi ! » obtint-il pour toute réponse. Harry haussa les épaules et le suivit. Loïc attint le haut de l'escalier en un temps record et déboula dans le bureau du directeur sans même frapper, le souffle court.

- C'est pas vrai ! s'écria-t-il, le cœur battant à la chamade.

Le professeur Dumbledore était assis derrière son bureau, les mains croisées posées à plat, et était visiblement en train de s'entretenir avec quelqu'un juste avant que Loïc ne fasse irruption dans la pièce. Devant lui se tenait une jeune fille debout, à côté d'une chaise qu'elle venait vraisemblablement de renverser en se levant avec précipitation. Loïc crut que son cœur venait de s'arrêter lorsque son regard d'ébène rencontra deux émeraudes brillant de mille feux.

- Tillia ? souffla-t-il, la respiration saccadée.

- Loïc, c'est pas vrai… répondit-elle, sa voix tremblant sous le coup de l'émotion.

Loïc fit un pas en avant, et Tillia se jeta dans ses bras. Loïc l'étreignit de toutes ses forces, son cœur explosant dans sa poitrine. Etait-il en train de rêver ? Non, ça ne pouvait pas être un rêve il tenait bien Tillia dans ses bras, en chair et en os. Tillia relâcha son étreinte et leva la tête, des larmes de bonheur coulant sur ses joues. Loïc eut un sourire ému et lui essuya délicatement avec son pouce.

- J'aurais reconnu ton aura entre mille, lâcha Tillia, toute sourire.

- Mais moi aussi ! J'étais en bas et soudain, j'ai senti ta présence, c'était… irréel… après toutes ces années… Je n'aurais jamais imaginé te retrouver ici ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Comment es-tu arrivée ?

Tillia n'arrivait plus à aligner deux mots, submergée par l'émotion. Elle enfouit son visage contre le torse de Loïc qui l'enveloppa de ses bras protecteurs et l'attira tout contre lui.

- Voilà de bien émouvantes retrouvailles, fit une voix derrière eux.

Le professeur Dumbledore se tenait debout, une lueur de malice brillant dans son regard d'azur. Tillia et Loïc se retournèrent brusquement, se rappelant soudain qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls. Les joues légèrement rouges, Loïc balbutia :

- Oh professeur Dumbledore, je suis désolé… je…

Le directeur l'arrêta en tendant sa main, désignant Tillia.

- Miss Anderson ici présente est venue me trouver et m'a raconté une histoire tout à fait surprenante. Elle recevait régulièrement des lettres de Poudlard depuis l'âge de 11 ans, mais ses parents adoptifs moldus se sont opposés à sa venue et ne lui transmettaient aucun courrier provenant d'ici. Ce n'est qu'au début de cette année qu'elle intercepta sa lettre et entreprit de venir jusqu'ici.

Loïc n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il regardait tour à tour Tillia puis le Professeur Dumbledore sans savoir quoi dire. Le directeur reprit la parole :

- Miss Anderson vient de passer des tests pour déterminer son niveau et il a été décidé qu'elle était tout à fait apte à suivre les cours de cinquième année. Si jamais elle n'arrivait pas à suivre malgré tout, elle peut revenir me voir pour qu'on réexamine son cas - même si je ne pense pas que cela sera nécessaire, ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

- Vous voulez dire qu'elle reste étudier ici ? s'exclama Loïc, réalisant soudain. En cinquième année avec nous ?

- Affirmatif, répondit Dumbledore. A moins que vous n'y voyez un inconvénient ?

- Absolument pas ! lança Loïc en passant son bras autour des épaules de Tillia qui rayonnait.

- Parfait. Miss Anderson, vous serez répartie ce soir juste avant le banquet d'Halloween. Hagrid ne va pas tarder, il va vous conduire sur le Chemin de Traverse pour vos fournitures scolaires, dit-il à l'adresse de Tillia. Ah le voilà !

Trois coups frappés à la porte avec force résonnèrent dans le bureau. Hagrid pénétra dans la pièce en baissant la tête pour passer l'encadrement de la porte sans se cogner. Tillia, ne sachant pas à quoi s'attendre, eut un mouvement de recul involontaire.

- Me voilà Monsieur le Directeur ! Il paraît que nous avons une nouvelle él…

Sa phrase mourut au bout de ses lèvres lorsque son regard se posa sur Tillia.

- Mais…

Hagrid ouvrit des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

- Hagrid, coupa Dumbledore calmement. Vous allez conduire Miss Anderson chercher ses fournitures scolaires. Et je compte sur votre discrétion.

Hagrid acquiesça, l'étonnement se lisant clairement sur son visage.

- Hagrid, intervint Loïc. Est-ce vous pourrez la ramener dans la salle commune de Gryffondor en rentrant ? Même si elle n'a pas encore été répartie ? C'est juste histoire qu'elle ne reste pas toute seule à errer dans les couloirs en attendant le banquet de ce soir.

Hagrid lança un regard à Dumbledore qui acquiesça. Hagrid acquiesça à son tour.

- Aucun problème. On y va miss ?

- Je vous la confie, dit Loïc avec un sourire. Tu vas voir, Hagrid va s'occuper de toi, on se retrouve ce soir après les cours, ajouta-t-il à l'attention de Tillia qui ne semblait pas bien rassurée.

Loïc ne semblait pas vouloir lâcher Tillia malgré tout. Il avait la sensation qu'elle allait s'évaporer si jamais elle enlevait sa main de la sienne. Il avait tellement rêvé de ce genre de retrouvailles qu'il n'était plus très sûr de la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. Tillia pressa gentiment sa main avec un sourire rassurant. « On se voit ce soir » murmura-t-elle avec douceur. Il lui retourna son sourire et consentit finalement à la laisser. Tillia sortit à la suite d'Hagrid, en faisant un petit signe de la main à Loïc, qui la suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce que la porte du bureau se referme sur eux.

- Bien messieurs, je suppose que vous aviez quelque chose à me dire en faisant ainsi irruption dans mon bureau ?

- Oui Professeur, intervint alors Harry qui n'avait pas dit un mot jusqu'à présent, resté en retrait. On a une requête : on aimerait avoir des cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal en plus, donnés par le Professeur Lupin ; il avait été un excellent professeur en troisième année. On aimerait savoir s'il serait d'accord.

Loïc s'empressa d'acquiescer. Le professeur Dumbledore fit mine de réfléchir.

- Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée. J'en parlerai au professeur Lupin, vous aurez une réponse rapidement.

Voyant que Dumbledore n'avait pas l'air enclin à poursuivre la conversation, les garçons prirent congé du directeur, un peu déçus qu'il ne se soit pas montré plus enthousiaste pour leur projet. Loïc ne s'en formalisa toutefois pas vraiment : il était complètement ailleurs. Son cœur battait tellement fort qu'il avait l'impression que le bruit s'entendait des kilomètres à la ronde.

- Harry, j'ai rêvé c'est ça ? J'ai vraiment rêvé ou bien tu l'as vue toi aussi ?

- Non tu n'as pas rêvé, fit Harry, agacé. Je te retrouve au cours de Potions, j'ai quelque chose à faire avant.

Harry abandonna Loïc avant que celui-ci n'ait pu répliquer et s'éloigna précipitamment en direction de la Salle Commune des Gryffondors. Il grimpa les escaliers menant à son dortoir quatre à quatre, et, une fois dans sa chambre, il s'agenouilla et retourna fébrilement toutes les affaires qui croisaient sa route, comme s'il cherchait vainement quelque chose. Soudain, il s'immobilisa, le souffle court : il avait trouvé.

Lorsqu'il redescendit du dortoir, ses traits étaient marqués par l'inquiétude.

Hermione et Ron attendaient avec les autres Gryffondors et les Serpentards devant la salle de Potions, se demandant si Loïc et Harry allaient revenir à temps. Soudain, Hermione vit Loïc arriver en courant et se précipiter sur elle pour la prendre dans ses bras, un air complètement ébahi peint sur son visage.

- Hermione ! Elle est là !

- Que… Quoi ?

- Elle est là Hermione ! A Poudlard ! Tillia !

Hermione ouvrit des yeux ronds.

- Mais comment… ?

- C'est une histoire insensée… Je réalise pas encore… Mais elle va venir étudier avec nous, en cinquième année ! Hagrid l'a emmenée chercher ses fournitures scolaires, elle sera de retour dans la soirée… Je crois rêver.

Hermione eut un sourire attendri.

- Et bien tu vas enfin pouvoir nous la présenter, depuis le temps que tu nous en parles !

Loïc acquiesça, rayonnant de bonheur. Harry choisit ce moment-là pour arriver, le visage sombre. Le contraste avec l'expression de Loïc était saisissant.

- Harry, ça va ? On dirait que tu as vu un fantôme ? lança Ron.

Harry se contenta de se renfermer dans un mutisme total. Le Professeur Rogue arriva à cet instant et tous s'engouffrèrent en silence dans la salle.

Il aurait été un euphémisme de dire que Loïc n'écouta pas grand-chose en cours ce jour-là. Il ne rêvait qu'avec impatience du moment où il pourrait se précipiter dans la salle commune de Gryffondor pour retrouver Tillia. Le professeur McGonagall dû répéter trois fois sa question lorsqu'elle l'interrogea en cours de Métamorphose et était à deux doigts d'enlever des points à la maison rouge et or pour son inattention. Loïc n'en fut pourtant aucunement troublé lui d'ordinaire si sérieux et calme n'avait jamais été plus distrait. Le dernier cours de la journée - histoire de la magie - passa avec une lenteur incroyable, et Loïc avait même la sensation que le temps reculait. Enfin le cours s'acheva et Loïc partit en trombe pour rejoindre sa salle commune, n'hésitant pas au passage à bondir avec la légèreté et la prestance d'une panthère par-dessus ses camarades trop lents à son goût, sautant d'un mur à l'autre ou bien passant par-dessus les balustrades du château. Loïc était agile et souple, et son appartenance au clan Lee y était pour beaucoup. Il semblait voler lorsqu'il se déplaçait ainsi à toute vitesse, rien qu'à la force de ses bras et ses jambes. Il atterrit littéralement du balcon supérieur devant le portrait de la grosse dame qui sursauta et renversa le verre de vin rouge qu'elle tenait à la main sur sa robe, en poussant des cris aigus. Loïc eut juste le temps de prononcer le mot de passe et de s'engouffrer dans le passage, évitant de justesse le verre qu'elle lui lança. La quiétude de la pièce contrastait avec sa course effrénée dans les couloirs de Poudlard, et il se sentit soudain enveloppé dans un voile de douceur. Les couleurs rouge et or des tapisseries qui ornaient la pièce vacillaient à la lueur des flammes qui rougeoyaient dans l'âtre. Il s'attarda dans l'entrée de la salle, contemplant la scène qu'il avait sous les yeux, un sourire attendri suspendu à ses lèvres Tillia était assise au coin du feu en tailleur, dans son uniforme tout neuf, une pile de livres trônant à côté d'elle. Elle était plongée dans la lecture d'un énorme manuel et n'entendit même pas Loïc s'approcher d'elle. Elle releva vivement la tête lorsqu'elle sentit une main se poser doucement sur son épaule et sourit :

- Je ne t'avais même pas entendu approcher !

- Tu étais complètement absorbée par ton grimoire, dit Loïc avec un sourire.

- C'est vraiment passionnant ! J'ai hâte de commencer les cours, vraiment ! Je me sens tellement bien depuis que je suis ici, et pourtant, je viens seulement d'arriver. Tiens, regarde, j'ai une baguette magique ! Tu as vu tout ce que j'ai acheté avec Hagrid ! J'avais pourtant dit au professeur Dumbledore que je n'avais aucun argent pour payer mes fournitures mais il m'a dit que je saurai le rembourser en temps voulu… Qu'est-ce qu'il a voulu dire par là ? En tout cas, j'ai hâte de découvrir ce monde ! J'ai tellement de retard accumulé, j'ai peur de ne pas arriver à suivre… Mais je compte bien m'accrocher !

Loïc s'amusait de l'enthousiasme débordant de Tillia. Il s'installa à côté d'elle, callant son dos contre le canapé. Aucun des deux ne parla pendant un moment, se dévorant mutuellement du regard, se redécouvrant l'un et l'autre après ces années de séparation.

- Je ne sais pas si je t'aurais reconnu si je n'avais pas ressenti ton aura ce matin dans le bureau du directeur, fit Tillia, rompant le silence. Tu as beaucoup grandi, tu fais jeune homme maintenant… Et ça te va drôlement bien les cheveux longs, ça te donne un petit côté guerrier ninja, ajouta-t-elle, le regard plein de malice.

Loïc éclata de rire.

- Toi tu n'as pas tellement changé, tu es devenue une belle jeune fille… et tes beaux yeux d'émeraude, qu'est-ce qu'ils m'ont manqués, murmura-t-il, son regard dégageant une douceur que Tillia ne lui avait encore jamais vue.

- Il n'y a que mes yeux qui t'avaient manqué ? lança Tillia avec bonne humeur, joliment rougissante au compliment de Loïc. Bon, j'avoue, ajouta-t-elle après un temps. J'ai l'air d'avoir avalé un clown là, mais c'est parce que je suis complètement émue de t'avoir retrouvé ici… avoua-t-elle. Je ne pensais qu'à fuir le monde moldu, « Poudlard » me semblait le seul endroit acceptable, je ne sais même pas vraiment comment j'ai fait pour arriver jusqu'ici… Et en plus, je t'y retrouve !

Loïc eut un sourire troublé et l'attira contre lui.

- Et je flippe complètement pour ce soir, conclut-elle en baissant les yeux. Hagrid a tenté de m'expliquer tout ça mais je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir tout compris, qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer ?

Avant que Loïc n'ait pu répondre, la toux insistante de Ron l'obligea à détourner son regard qu'il avait gardé fixé sur sa meilleure amie. Hermione et Ron se tenaient debout derrière eux, un petit sourire suspendu aux lèvres. Harry en revanche, s'était directement dirigé vers un des fauteuils de la salle et fixait obstinément un point imaginaire face à lui. Loïc se leva et leur fit signe d'approcher.

- Vous tombez bien, venez, je vous présente ma meilleure amie qui vient d'arriver à Poudlard, elle va être en cinquième année avec nous !

Tillia se leva vivement et alla à leur rencontre. Hermione tendit sa main avec un grand sourire.

- Enchantée Tillia, moi c'est Hermione. Ravie de te rencontrer enfin, depuis le temps que Loïc nous parle de toi !

- C'est vrai ? demanda Tillia en se tournant vers Loïc.

- Oh, non… Pas tant que ça, elle exagère, bafouilla Loïc, les joues rouges, en hochant négativement la tête, tandis que derrière lui Hermione et Ron acquiesçaient affirmativement. Tillia se mit à rire et regarda Loïc avec tendresse.

- Il nous parlait tellement de toi qu'on te connaît déjà, sauf qu'on ne t'avait jamais vue quoi, fit Ron avec un sourire.

- Voici Ron, enchaîna Loïc, en espérant changer de sujet. Tu vas vite te rendre compte que la moitié de la population de Poudlard fait en réalité partie de sa famille.

- Hey ! s'écria Ron tandis que les autres éclataient de rire. Bill et Charlie ne sont plus là depuis longtemps ! J'ai que Fred et George comme famille ici. Et Ginny. Percy a fini l'année dernière. Enfin bref… bougonna-t-il, les rires des autres repartant de plus belle.

- Et voici Harry, que tu as vu ce matin, termina Loïc, tandis que Tillia tendit sa main avec un sourire.

Harry tendit sa main avec plus de réticence. Tillia la serra, mais au moment où leurs mains entrèrent en contact, un flash lumineux d'un vert aveuglant passa devant ses yeux. Cela ne dura qu'un centième de seconde, mais Tillia relâcha sa main en sursautant. Elle lança un regard inquiet à Harry qui ne semblait rien avoir remarqué, aussi décida-t-elle de ne rien dire, pas bien certaine de ce qui venait de se passer.

- Alors tu vas être répartie tout à l'heure ? reprit Hermione avec enthousiasme. Tu as une idée de la maison dans laquelle tu vas être ?

- Euh… fit Tillia, incertaine. Hagrid m'a expliqué qu'il y en avait quatre… Vous, vous êtes tous à Gryffondor c'est ça ?

Loïc acquiesça.

- Oui, j'aimerais tellement que tu sois avec nous aussi, mais c'est le Choixpeau qui va en décider malheureusement. Je croise les doigts, je suis sûr que tu es une Gryffondor dans l'âme, dit-il en passant ses bras autour des épaules de Tillia.

- Sinon Serdaigle est pas mal aussi comme maison, la rassura Hermione, voyant la moue de Tillia. J'ai failli y aller. Pouffsouffle également… Tout sauf Serpentard en fait. Mais à mon avis, tu n'as pas le profil de cette maison.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont de si terrible les Serpentards ? demande Tillia, curieuse.

- Et bien il est de notoriété publique que ce sont les grands ennemis des Gryffondors. Mais au-delà de cette petite guerre des maisons, disons que la plupart sont très certainement des Mangemorts.

- Des Mangemorts ? fit Tillia, perdue.

Loïc eut un soupir.

- J'avoue que tu ne tombes pas vraiment dans la meilleure période qui soit pour débarquer dans le monde magique… Pour faire court, l'année dernière a été marquée par le retour de Voldemort, un mage noir très puissant les Mangemorts sont ses fidèles serviteurs, et beaucoup de Serpentards sont les enfants de ces Mangemorts. Du coup, tu comprends un peu mieux pourquoi on se méfie. Voldemort a déjà fait des siennes par le passé, et on craint que ça ne se reproduise. Et comme le Ministère de la Magie ne veut toujours pas croire à son retour étant donné que seul Harry a été témoin de sa renaissance, pour l'instant, on n'a aucune aide de ce côté-là et on ne peut compter que sur nous-mêmes. Bref, c'est un peu long à t'expliquer mais ne t'inquiètes pas, on est en sécurité à Poudlard, ajouta-t-il en voyant la mine inquiète de Tillia.

Ron acquiesça.

- Pour l'instant, profitons du banquet d'Halloween ! Il va bientôt être l'heure !

- Tu es un véritable ventre sur pattes Ron, c'est pas possible ! répliqua Hermione, ce qui arracha un sourire à Harry, éclairant enfin son visage sombre.

Pour toute réponse, Ron lui tira la langue.

- D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que je vous avais dit ? Il s'est encore passé quelque chose d'inhabituel pour Halloween !

Voyant leurs mines incertaines, il s'empressa d'ajouter :

- Bah oui, c'est pas tous les jours qu'une nouvelle élève tombe du ciel pour être répartie en cinquième année.

- Tu marques un point Ron, fit Loïc avec un demi-sourire. Aller, on y va ma puce ? Tu es prête à définitivement tourner la page moldue et intégrer cette école ?

Tillia acquiesça vivement avec un grand sourire.

Arrivée devant la Grande Salle, Tillia ne put s'empêcher d'admirer l'endroit avec un émerveillement non feint. Des citrouilles garnies de bougies flottaient dans l'air et le plafond magique s'était paré d'une nuit étoilée. Loïc, Hermione, Harry et Ron prirent place autour de la grande table des griffons, et Loïc fit signe à Tillia de se diriger vers la table des professeurs. Sur un tabouret était négligemment posé le Choixpeau magique, immobile pour le moment. Tillia s'avança timidement vers le Professeur McGonagall qui lui intima d'approcher. Elle observait en silence l'installation de tous les élèves de Poudlard dans la Salle, le cœur battant. Le Professeur Dumbledore se leva une fois que tout le monde fut assis et écarta ses mains, invitant au silence.

- Bien, avant de profiter de ce merveilleux festin, nous allons répartir une nouvelle élève fraîchement arrivée à Poudlard. Miss Tillia Anderson, prenez place sur le tabouret je vous prie.

Tillia s'assit, un peu gênée par les regards braqués sur elle. Le Professeur McGonagall déposa le Choixpeau sur sa tête, tandis que toute la salle retenait son souffle : la Répartition avait toujours été un moment très attendu, tous désireux de savoir dans quelle maison la personne assise allait être assignée. Le fait qu'une nouvelle élève arrive en cours d'année était un évènement assez peu commun pour ne pas attiser les curiosités. Des murmures parcouraient les élèves, tous se demandant qui était cette nouvelle venue. La Répartition de Tillia dura un bon moment le Choixpeau ne semblait pas décidé à vouloir lâcher un nom. Loïc broyait nerveusement la main d'Hermione. Soudain, la déchirure en bordure du Choixpeau s'ouvrit pour laisser échapper un tonitruant « GRYFFONDOR ! », tandis que Tillia soupira de soulagement. Un véritable rugissement émana de la table rouge et or : Loïc s'était levé d'un bond, et curieusement, toute la table suivit son ovation. Tillia se précipita vers son meilleur ami et sauta dans ses bras ouverts. Ron et Hermione souriaient, transportés par le bonheur que Loïc et Tillia dégageaient. Harry les regardait s'assoir, ne sachant que penser. Au beau milieu du brouhaha causé par les Gryffondors enthousiastes, il ne pouvait détourner son regard de Tillia, mal à l'aise, sans en comprendre la cause. Il la vit murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille de Loïc qui fronça les sourcils l'espace d'un instant puis retrouva son sourire en lui répondant quelque chose à l'oreille, couvrant le bruit des Gryffondors avec sa main. Tillia rayonnait. A cet instant précis, elle ne vit pas que quelqu'un d'autre la fixait avec un demi-sourire satisfait suspendu à ses lèvres à l'autre bout de la salle.

De retour dans la Salle Commune après le banquet, ils s'attardèrent un moment au coin du feu.

- Bon, on va aller se coucher, on est bien crevés, lança Hermione au bout d'un moment.

- Je suis pas fatigué moi… Je… aïe !

Hermione venait de donner un coup de coude dans les côtes de Ron qui comprit le message. Il imita maladroitement un bâillement qui fit sourire Loïc et Tillia, et Hermione le prit par la manche pour l'entraîner vers les dortoirs. Harry suivit le mouvement sans rien dire et monta directement se coucher. Ron s'assit dans l'escalier, curieux d'assister aux retrouvailles entre Loïc et Tillia.

- Ron ! souffla Hermione. C'est privé !

- Mais c'est sa meilleure amie ou bien sa petite amie ? murmura Ron, ignorant la remarque d'Hermione. Parce que ça prête à confusion quand même…

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire, lança Hermione, exaspérée. Tu veux tenter ta chance ? Tu sais, l'amitié entre un garçon et une fille, ça existe, et ça fait 4 ans qu'ils ne se sont pas vus, c'est normal qu'ils soient émus ! De plus, Loïc a toujours été un garçon tendre et câlin, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, dit-elle sur le ton de quelqu'un qui expliquait pour la dixième fois à un enfant que 2 + 2 font 4. Maintenant, monte te coucher !

Ron maugréa mais finit par se lever.

Tillia se blottit un peu plus contre Loïc qui passa son bras autour de ses épaules, tous deux ne sachant quoi dire, goûtant au bonheur de ces retrouvailles inattendues.

- Dis-moi… commença Loïc, rompant la quiétude qui régnait dans la pièce. Quand je suis parti pour Poudlard en deuxième année, tu avais déjà reçu des lettres ?

Tillia se mordit la lèvre inférieure et acquiesça en silence.

- Enfin… ajouta-t-elle. J'ai vraiment pu lire ma première lettre en entier cette année. J'ai reçu la toute première quand j'ai eu onze ans mais Terry me l'a arrachée des mains et l'a déchirée avant que j'aie pu la lire, et je les soupçonne d'avoir intercepté les autres. J'ai eu de la chance cette année, le hibou est arrivé un jour où il n'y avait personne d'autre que moi à la maison, j'ai récupéré la lettre et je l'ai dupliquée pour leur laisser le plaisir de la déchirer devant moi…

- Mais alors… Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?

- Tu ne m'as pas dit non plus que tu partais à Poudlard, répondit-elle doucement.

Loïc se tut, réalisant ce que cela signifiait.

- C'est vrai… mais je ne savais pas que tu avais eu les lettres et j'avais tellement l'impression de t'abandonner que… je sais pas… J'ai dû trouver inutile de te torturer encore plus vu que tu ne pouvais pas venir avec moi. Alors qu'en réalité… Tu imagines ce qui se serait passé si tu avais su où j'allais et que j'avais su que tu étais inscrite aussi ? Tu n'aurais certainement pas passé ces trois ans loin d'ici, chez des moldus qui ne t'acceptaient pas…

Loïc serra les poings et sentit Tillia se raidir.

- Terry et Liz savent que tu es ici d'ailleurs ? Comment est-ce qu'ils ont accepté de te laisser partir ? demanda Loïc en fronçant les sourcils.

Tillia se mordit les lèvres et baissa les yeux.

- Tillia ?

Au lieu de répondre, elle détourna le regard et tenta de se lever, mais Loïc resserra son étreinte autour de sa taille, ce qui arracha un gémissement de douleur à Tillia.

- Qu'est-ce que… ?

Loïc était à présent réellement inquiet. Tillia se dégagea maladroitement et se mit debout, lui tournant le dos. Loïc s'approcha et la prit doucement dans ses bras.

- Tillia, tu es toute tremblante, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Voyant que Tillia ne répondait pas et semblait sur le point d'éclater en sanglots, Loïc descendit ses mains pour soulever légèrement son pull au niveau des reins, là où son étreinte avait arraché un gémissement de douleur à Tillia. Elle se débattit un peu et Loïc vit que cela semblait la faire souffrir.

- Ma puce, tu me fais confiance ? Je ne veux pas te faire de mal… Parle-moi, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire.

Tillia finit par se détendre et lança à Loïc un regard empli de détresse. Elle souleva lentement le bas de son pull et dévoila un large hématome violacé sur son flan. Loïc eut un regard horrifié.

- C'est eux qui t'ont fait ça ? Ne me dis pas que tu es tombée dans les escaliers, je ne te croirai pas.

Tillia soupira et baissa la tête.

- Disons que Terry m'a aidée à tomber dans les escaliers, avoua-t-elle. C'était pas volontaire, mais on s'est disputés et… voilà. Ma magie les effrayait, plus je grandissais, plus je développais des pouvoirs qui cherchaient à s'extérioriser et il se passait des choses bizarres à la maison. Je n'arrive pas du tout à canaliser mes pouvoirs, c'est tellement dur, et tu n'étais plus là pour m'aider… Mais cette chute, c'était la goutte qui a fait déborder le vase. Après avoir dévalé les escaliers, je me suis enfermée dans ma chambre, j'ai fait ma valise, pris la lettre de Poudlard et je me suis enfuie. Je ne veux plus jamais les revoir…

Loïc l'attira contre lui tandis qu'elle laissait libre cours à ses larmes, complètement désemparé. Il se doutait que la vie de Tillia n'avait pas été rose tous les jours, mais là…

- Je m'en veux ma puce… Je t'ai abandonnée, j'aurais dû te protéger…

Tillia se redressa, et esquissa un sourire malgré ses larmes.

- Ce n'est pas ta faute Loïc, tu n'y pouvais rien.

Loïc prit son visage entre ses mains et essuya ses larmes. Tillia poussa un soupir, tentant de calmer ses sanglots.

- Maintenant, dit-elle plus calmement. Je ne veux plus jamais parler de ça, je veux tout oublier et prendre un nouveau départ ici… Avec toi.

Loïc sourit, non pas un de ses demi-sourires énigmatiques qu'il servait à tout le monde, mais un grand et véritable sourire. Un sourire que seule Tillia avait le pouvoir de faire apparaître sur son visage, et ce pouvoir n'avait absolument rien à voir avec de la magie.

Il l'embrassa sur la joue et dit :

- A partir d'aujourd'hui, je ne t'abandonnerai plus jamais. Je te protègerai et tu pourras toujours compter sur moi, quoi qu'il arrive.

- Je sais, répondit simplement Tillia, son visage s'éclairant d'un sourire empli de douceur.

- Viens avec moi, on va aller voir l'infirmière qui va te faire disparaître cet hématome en un claquement de doigts. Je te jure qu'elle ne posera pas de questions. Après ça, tu pourras vraiment tout oublier et recommencer à zéro. Tu vas voir, tu vas adorer Poudlard, je te le promets, dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Tillia acquiesça et ils sortirent tous les deux.Le coup de coude que Hermione


End file.
